Naruto: Demons To Be
by Demonstobe
Summary: As Tsunade holds a tournament four new Cloud Shinobi appear. Each of them a rival to a different character. Can Naruto win the tournament or will the mysterious Zandaka triump over him?
1. Chapter 1: Decisions Are Made

_This is my first FanFiction so I open to any suggestion as to what I could do to make it better or how I should write it. I will remain loyal to the Anime/Manga up until the time skip. There will be differences between the original however. Such an example is that Deidara is still alive. Also the appearance of all preexisting characters is as they are in Shippuden unless otherwise stated. I will try to get someone to draw the new character to give you the best visual possible so if anyone reading this would like to help please e-mail me. I will also attempt to incorporate stuff from the series as it progresses. Edit I have been writing for a little while now. Any questions or comments or complaints please see the forum. The link is posted on the homepage. Also please read all of the chapters before going to the forum as I don't want any surprises to be ruined. Forum contains spoilers. Hope you enjoy please read and review._

A young woman rushes down a hallway with a smile on her face. In her hand she holds an envelop with good news. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune says as she burst through the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade looks up from her papers to she her assistant panting in the doorway. From the look on her face Tsunade already knew that it was good news. "They approved your request Lady Tsunade."

"Excellent." Tsunade said more to herself then anyone else. "Inform the Jonin to gather."

"Yes!" Shizune replied and off she went. Tsunade turn to look out the window, to look over the village. 'Perfect, now I can start mending relations between the five great shinobi villages.' Since her inception as Hokage three years ago she had wanted to do this. Now that Konoha was thriving, she could extend her influence. Tsunade knew that war mostly came from greed and misunderstandings. Perhaps by forging friendships with the neighboring villages, rather then alliance she could truly bring forth peace.

In a crowded room Jonin stood waiting to hear from their leader. There had been rumors that Tsunade was pushing the council to approve something, but what? The Jonin mainly talked among them while they waited. Eventually Tsunade arrived. "Now I know there have been rumors that I've been planning something big and its true. Konoha will hold a tournament between the five great shinobi villages. By this it will give villagers and ninja alike a chance to met and learn about ninja from other villages. I have already spoken to the Kazekage and he agreed that depending on the success of this year's tournament that his village would host it next years."

The Jonin in the room erupted into conversation. Sure tournaments were held on occasions but for specific occasions such as the Chunin Exams. There was great wisdom in Tsunade words however. " I have a question." Said Kakashi speaking over the crowd. "Who will be eligible to enter this tournament?"

"Ah, great question." Tsunade commented. "Jonin will be allowed to enter. Any Chunin will be allowed to enter as well with the recommendation of a Jonin. Each Jonin may only recommend two Chunin each. Although there will be no restrictions on the other countries I am asking that we only enter a total of twelve participants. For any further questions or to register please speak with Shizune, Kotetsu, or Izumo." And with that Tsunade left and the crowd erupted again.

Everyone was talking about entering or who to recommend or if the other villages would enter. Shizune was being crowded with questions until Kakashi took control. He stood up on the pedestal when Tsunade stood and call attention to the crowd. Right beside him stood Guy. "Attention. This is a great chance for us to foster relationships with the other villages. That is why I think only one Jonin should enter." The crowd was confused.

"And who should that be?" Ask Anko.

"Neji Hyuga." Kakashi announced. The crowd all turned to Neji who was just as confused as they were.

"So you suggest we only enter one ninja?" Someone asked.

"No. We only enter one Jonin. The other eleven should be Chunin. The reason this tournament is being held is to foster good relationships with other countries. You all know what twelve ninja I'm talking about. They are becoming well known even outside the village. If they can foster good relationships, if they can ally with the other villages then we will truly have peace. Why else would Tsunade choose twelve ninja?" Kakashi explained. The crowd objected until Guy stepped up.

"Listen to him!" Guy announced. "None of us know how long we have left, no one does. What we do know is that the younger ninjas have the greatest possibility, the greatest potential. Maybe if this works we can have peace. We owe it to ourselves." Guy said. "We owe it to those that have fallen." Guy put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. It then became clear why they were doing this. They were right, maybe the future started today and maybe peace was on the horizon. No one knew for sure, but maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Dilemma

Sakura had run all over town. She had been to his house and to Ichiraku's. She had visited everyone's house but no one had seen him all day. Now she was heading to the last place she could think of, the bell test area. Sure enough sitting on top of the middle log was Naruto. "Naruto there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere I have good news." She said with a smile on her face.

"I've heard it already and it's not good news." Naruto replied keeping his back to her.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You'll get to face Chunin and Jonin from all over." Sakura said.

"That's exactly it." Naruto replied and it was then that Sakura realized the problem. Naruto was still a Genin. He had planned to take part in this years Chunin exam but due to a battle with Akatsuki was unable.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I hadn't realized…" Sakura said. What else could she say? This was a dream come true for Naruto. A chance to prove himself and he was being denied it all because of his rank. "Maybe Tsunade could…"

"No Sakura. It's no use." Naruto replied. "I asked her already. She said the rules are clear, a Jonin can only nominate a Chunin." Sakura felt bad but she knew as bad as she felt Naruto felt ten times worse. "Good luck Sakura. I'm routing for you." Naruto turned and forced a smile. Sakura smiled back but knew that right now he just wanted to be alone.

It wasn't long before news of the tournament consumed the town. Businesses started preparing and ninjas started training. Though the Jonin had agreed to stay out of it then did not reveal this yet. Let the young ones sweat they said.

"Shikamaru why aren't you training?" Ino asked.

"Why would I be? I'm not joining the tournament. Too much of a hassle. Besides all the Jonin as so consumed with themselves that they're not going to nominate any Chunin."

"You don't know that! Besides you could be helping Choji train even if you're not entering." Ino replied.

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru said. "Man your troublesome."

"Come on Hinata you're going to have to be faster then that." Kiba yelled charging into battle. Kiba attacked and Hinata avoided it. She was trying the best she could but she just couldn't get into battling a teammate. One move then another and Kiba caught Hinata with a hook. "Come on Hinata if you want a chance at winning this you have to go all out. Who knows you might even end up fight me or Shino."

Time was closing in and soon the night came were those who would fight would be chosen. A meeting was held and almost every Chunin and Jonin in the village showed up, some Genin too. Sakura was surprised when Naruto showed up. "Naruto! Come over here and sit with me!" Sakura called.

Naruto walked over and smiled. "I can't wait to see who is chosen. I heard granny Tsunade is only allowing twelve ninja to enter."

Tsunade took the stage and the room fell silent. "Now any Jonin who wish to enter please rise and state your name."

"Neji Hyuga!" Neji declared.

"Come up, Neji. Anyone else?" Tsunade asked. No one answered. The Genin and Chunin spoke amongst themselves wondering why no other Jonin where standing up. 'Perfect.' Tsunade thought. 'I guess they caught my hint.' "Are there any Jonin that wish to nominate a Chunin?"

"I do!" Neji said.

"Who do you wish to nominated?" Tsunade asked.

"I wish to nominate two Chunin. Tenten and Hinata Hyuga." Neji replied. Hinata was shocked. She had hoped she would be nominated. Maybe by Kurenai sensai but she never imagined Neji would nominate her.

"Come up here, Tenten, Hinata." Tsunade said. "Anyone else?"

"Yes. I nominate the power of youth. Rock Lee!" Guy said rising from his seat pointed to Lee much to everyones annoyance.

"O Guy sensai I will make you proud!" Lee ran and hugged Guy.

"Anyone else Guy?' Tsunade asked?

"Oh yes and Choji Akimichi."

"Choji, Lee come on up." Tsunade said.

"I nominated Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Said Kurenai.

"Come up."

"I nominate Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." Shizune declared.

"Come up."

"Congratulation Sakura." Naruto said. Forcing a smile not to upset his friend. Three more people. Three more people and one wouldn't be him.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi announced walking through the doors. "I nominated Shikamaru Nara and Sai."

"Come up here Shikamaru and Sai." Tsunade declared. Shikamaru was shocked. He didn't expect anyone to nominate him, let alone Kakashi. Guess today was just one surprise after another, he thought to himself.

"Now for the final participant. I, the fifth Hokage, nominate Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunaded declared. The crowd erupted into cheers. Everyone clapped for him as he walked up there.

"I don't understand, you said Jonin could only nominate Chunin?" Naruto asked puzzled.

Tsunade bent down to eye level with Naruto, "I'm not a Jonin Naruto, I'm Hokage."


	3. Chapter 3: Raikage, Tsunade's Old Friend

_Konoha's full name is __Konohagakure. I am going to follow suit and take away the gakure from every village so that they will be shorter such as __Iwagakure becoming Iwa. For anyone who is confused as to the villages it is Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Iwa, Village Hidden in the Rocks, Suna, Village Hidden in the Sand, Kiri, Village hidden in the Mist, and Kumo, Village Hidden in the Clouds._

Naruto was ecstatic. This was a dream come true for him. Not only was he being given a chance to prove himself infront of his village, he was being given an oppurtunity to prove himself in front of the other villages as well.

"Lady Tsunade is it really wise to let Naruto compete?" Shizune asked. "Won't the other Kage be angry that you made an exception for Naruto?"

"Quite the opposite Shizune." Tsunade replied. "I originally had no intention of letting Naruto compete. However, all of the other Kage asked that he be allowed. They want to see his skill. Naruto is becoming a legend even outside of this village."

"So how many are going to be competing?" Shizune asked.

"Let me see here." Tsunade said picking up a piece of paper. "Twelve from Konoha, four from Kumo, Iwa has entered seven, Suna is opting to stay out, and Kiri has entered nine."

"I thought Gaara was one of our biggest supporters. Why isn't he entering anyone?" Shizune asked confused.

"Gaara is testing a new training program which will not be done by the time the tournament take place. He wants to wait it out so that next year he can test the results." Tsunade explained. "Starting tomorrow, shinobi and Kage will start arriving. Let make sure they receive a warm welcome."

The next day the village entrance was flooded. Ninja, both fighters and spectators, we lined up at the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were swamped trying to document every ninja that came into the village. It wasn't long before the Kage started arriving. They all met in the Hokage's office making small talk.

"Greetings!" Tsunade exclaimed as she walked into the office. She shook the hands of each Kage as she made her way behind her desk. "Please have a seat. Before we being I would just like to introduce everyone. From the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Kazekage, Gaara." Gaara rose a bowed to the other Kage.

"From the Village Hidden in the Rocks, the Tsuchikage, Ishi Kyojin." The man stood up, towering the other Kage. He was a man of great stature. He was bald and had a scruffy black beard with a scar down his left eye that just added to his frightening effect.

"From the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Raikage, Yoho Yoso." Yoho stood with a smile on his face. His face was soft and kind. He welcomed the other Kage and took his seat again.

"And finally from the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Mizukage, Kirei Ame." The women stood up and bowed to the other Kage. She had short black hair and wore a white sleeveless robe with a black shirt underneath.

"Now that we've all have been introduced, let us get down to business. Tonight there will be a dinner with all of the contestants and Kage present. There we will announce the schedule for the matches." Tsunade said. "In the mean time please ask your shinobi to explore the village, check out some of the local shops, talk with various ninjas. Remember this is a festival to bring us together."

"I have a question." Ishi said in a strong foreign accent. "Where will this tournament take place?" He asked heavily rolling his R's.

"We have a new arena that was built in the last two years. It should be big enough to accompany all the fights." Tsunade answered.

"How many total competitors are there?" Ask Kirei in a very soft, feminine voice.

"Thirty-two exactly. There will be five rounds." Tsunade said. "Now please go, roam the village, have fun after all it is a festival." The Kage all got up and left, except for the Raikage.

"It's been a long time Tsunade." Yoho said. He walked over to her and embraced her. "Who would have ever thought that the next time we met we'd be Kage?"

"I know Yoho it has been far too long. So I hear your son is competing. Is he good?" Tsunade asked.

Yoho paused for a second before answering. Tsunade wondered what was wrong. "He is good. He's looking forward to fighting Naruto. He wants to test his skill against him."

Tsunade smiled, "A lot of ninja here do. Naruto seems to be the star of this show."

"I'd love to see the boy in action. I've heard a lot about him, mostly from my son." Yoho said. "My son likes to collect information on shinobi from various villages. He says that you also have a skilled ninja name Shikamaru. Is it true he single handedly defeated an Akatsuki member being a Chunin?"

"Yes, he is indeed a skilled ninja." Tsunade replied. "Don't count out my own apprentice, Sakura."

"Ah, she is indeed an interesting participant."

"Huh?"

"I have a shinobi, Koi Chikara, who harbors ill feelings towards her." Yoho replied.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure it will become apparent during the tournament." Yoho replied with a smile. He did always love to leave people with a cliffhanger. "I guess I'll take your advice and explore the village. Have fun."

Tsunade smiled as she watched him walk out. It had been years since they had met and him just being in the village made her happy. Old friends reunited by business. From the way he spoke she knew this wasn't going to be any regular tournament. She knew this would be interesting.

"So Naruto, are you ready for the tournament?" Iruka asked.

"Of course I'm ready Iruka sensei. This is your treat right?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled. "Yes Naruto this is my treat."

Naruto smiled with joy. He reflected on all the times Iruka had treated him. Not looking in front of him Naruto bumping into some. "Hey!"

"O I'm sorry." Naruto said. Naruto looked in front of to see a long line of ninja. "What this line for anyways?"

"This is the line for some ramen place I heard of. Heard it's really good. Now what was the name again?" The foreign ninja asked himself.

"Ichiraku's ramen bar?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, yea that's the one."

Naruto shocked fell to the floor. This line was already at the end of the block. He'd have to wait forever to get some ramen. Eventually Naruto and Iruka eventually made their way to the counter. Behind the counter Teuchi, Matsu, and Nishi worked furiously making ramen. Teuchi turned around and saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto. It's good to see a familiar face. Not many have stopped in today." Teuchi said.

"Hey old man. I had to wait on that line for over an hour. Why don't you hire some extra help?" Naruto asked.

"No need to. Look." Teuchi said.

Naruto and Teuchi watched as Matsu and Nishi made ramen at a breakneck pace. "Wow, they've really stepped up. If they've been making ramen that fast you must have served a lot of people while I was on line."

"Yea, all the ramen I brought to last me through the whole festival is almost gone." Teuchi said.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. "So they'll be no more ramen for the rest of the festival?"

Teuchi leaned in and whispered. "I set aside enough for you and another person or two. The shop will be closed but if you come here around dinner time and come around back we'll let you in."

"Really!? Thanks a lot old man." Naruto said.

"But won't you lose a lot of money like that?" Iruka asked.

"Lose money? In just today I've made almost as much as I make in a year!" Teuchi explained.

"Wow old man you must be rich. So why do you run a ramen shop?" Naruto asked.

"I don't run the shop for money. I run it because I like to. I get to meet the greatest ninja of the village and watch them grow. I get to speak with everyone in the village." Teuchi explained.

Naruto had never thought of it like that. He never really stopped to think of why the old man ran the shop? Izumo walked into the shop and put one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come Naruto it is almost time for the big dinner."

Naruto had waited so long on line and spent so much time talking he never even got to order his ramen. Naruto smile, "Well old man guess I won't be getting any ramen today. I have to go get ready for an important dinner. See ya old man." Naruto yelled as he ran out and waved goodbye. Iruka watch as Naruto ran off to do more important things. It wasn't everyday you go to sit down with the Kage.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting New Rivals

_Any matches not announce are just various characters used to fill in some space. Though some of these matches will still be shown it just means that the person is of no great significance. Also although it starts off in Konoha some of the main characters will be from another village. Also I will be skipping some of the battles but I will revisit them one day. I can assure you though that the important matches that advance the story line or give out information on the characters personality will be followed._

Naruto arrived at the great dinning hall, amazed at its size. A series of tables were set up to fit all thirty-two participants and their Kage. Once the dinner started Tsunade was at one head of the tables. To her right sat Sakura and Naruto sat next to Sakura. To her left was the Raikage a kind looking man and next to him four cloud ninja. Tsunade announced that the schedule would be announced after the dinner and that for the mean time enjoy and talk with the other ninja.

"First I would like to introduce our competitors." Tsunade said. Sakura rose and said her name and then Naruto did the same. All the ninja did this all the way around the table.

"Kesseki Kotai." Said the first Cloud ninja. He had dark skin and black hair. He was thin with very toned muscles.

"Koi Chikara." Said the next one. When the man stood up he was a giant. Almost the same size as the Tsuchikage. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt and his arms bulged with muscles. Tsunade looked at him wondering why he held a grudge against Sakura.

"Kariru Danna." Said the next one. She was a small ninja with her face almost entirely covered.

"Zandaka Yoso." Said the last one. A lot of people shifted and whispered when he stood up. He stood out among the other ninja with his black goatee and green eyes.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Sakura. "Why is everyone talking about him?"

"He's the Raikage's son." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at the kid and wondered what it must be like to be raised by a Kage. Tsunade and the Raikage talked a lot. The other four Cloud ninja remained mostly silent, occasionally saying something amongst themselves. "So what's your rank?" Naruto asked the Raikage's son. Tsunade and Yoho stopped their conversation for a moment. Zandaka didn't answer and just ignored Naruto.

Yoho nudged his son, "Show some respect."

"I'm a Chunin." Zandaka said.

Naruto smiled. "I'm a…"

"Genin." Zandaka cut him off.

"Yea." Naruto said, not expecting to be cut off.

"Hi I'm…"

"Sakura Hurano. Rank Chunin, trained in medicine by the Sannin Tsunade. Specializes in using her chakra to augment her strength." Zandaka said.

"That's impressive." Tsunade said. "How do you know so much about them?"

"I have data on every ninja here. Knowledge is power." Zandaka said.

"Wow you know about every ninja here." Naruto asked.

"Yes. There are many weak ninja here that I usually wouldn't have data on but when this tournament was announced, I decided to do a little investigation." Zandaka explained.

"This is my teammate Sai." Naruto said. Sai was surprise. Naruto had never introduced him as a teammate. Prehaps they were becoming friends. Sai smiled and waved. Sai went to say something but was interupted by Tsunade.

"May I have your attention." Tsunade said. "The schedule for the tournament will be as follows. Tomorrow I will announce the first round matches and the next day the first round will begin. Then on the third day the second round will begin you will not be given a days rest. Following that you will be given one day to rest up and train and the third round will begin. After that you will be given two days rest and the fourth round will begin. Then three days before the final round. It will take place over a total of twelve days. All ninja and Kage are invited to stay even if you are eliminated." With that the dinner disbanded.

Team ten gathered the next day to discuss the events of last night. "Did you see all the ninja that Kiri entered?" Choji asked.

"They're all Chunin." Shikamaru replied.

"What? How do you know that?" Ino asked.

"I heard the Mizukage and Tsunade talking. Kiri has recently been at war and it is unresolved. They couldn't afford to send any Jonin." Shikamaru explained.

"What about the rock shinobi?" Ino asked.

"Three Jonin, four Chunin." Shikamaru said. "Working with Tsunade has its bonuses."

"Do you know the match ups?" Choji asked.

"No. The Kage themselves are going to make them before they are released tonight. I have some business I have to take care of so I'll meet up with you later." Shikamaru said.

"Nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand. Come on Lee just two thousand more push ups." Guy said cheering him on.

"Yes Guy sensei!" Lee said.

"Think they'll actually stop at three thousand?" Tenten asked.

"Not on their life." Neji replied.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she ran up to him. "Want to walk around the festival with me?"

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

"May I walk with you too?" Sai asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"But I wanted to be alone with Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

"You say something Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No it was nothing. I can't wait for the matches to be announced." Naruto said.

Sai, Naruto, and Sakura walked the festival. They played some of the side games and brought some food from vendors. Naruto won Sakura a small stuffed panda bear and trying to be friendly Sai won her one that was three times the size.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto said. Shikamaru had been walking with Temari.

"Hey Naruto. Sakura, Sai." Shikamaru said.

"So you two on a date?" Naruto asked.

"No, no I'm just accompanying her around the festival. You know to extend gratitude like Tsunade said." Shikamaru said. He started to blush slightly and so did Temari.

"Well why don't we meet up with the rest of the group?" Sakura said. All of the leaf ninja met up and continued to walk to festival. Each of them talked about various rumors and information that they had heard about their opponents. Eventually the time came and they all moved to the stage to hear the announcement.

"Well the time is at last here for us to announce the matches. Match one Ino Yamanaka vs. Kariru Danna." Ino looked over to see her opponent. She didn't look like much and Ino was fairly sure it would be an easy win. "Kesseki Kotai vs. Hinata Hyuga." Tsunade went onto announce the rest of the matches with the leaf shinobi facing various water and rock ninja. "Those are the matches." Tsunade exclaimed when she was done reading her list. "Get a good nights sleep for the battles start tomorrow. Good luck!"

Zandaka pulled Kesseki aside. "Look I understand your hatred for the Hyuga, but the girl lives." Zandaka said. "You understand me."

Kesseki pulled away from Zandaka. "She'll live. Now Neji, I can promise you one thing." Kesseki said smiling. "He won't."


	5. Chapter 5: Ino's Defeat

_If you don't understand my explaination of scrolls please ask me and I will do my best to explain to you. The first kind of scroll I use to explain how the ninja always seem to have unlimited kunai and shuriken. If you have any questions about that please let me know. Check out the picture after reading the story and read the caption as it explains some more of it there. That is the link that tries to explain how the locks work. Keep in mind that this part of the seal is not visible._

The day started and the village was busy. The sun beat down on the arena and the competitors took their places. All of the shinobi cheered on teammates and gave them advice, others tried to judge their opponents skills.

"We're ready to start." The announce called. "The first match Ino Yamanaka vs. Kariru Danna. Please report to the arena. The match is over once an enemy submits, is declared to have lost by the referee or dies. Remember this is a friendly competition. Now you may begin." The referee stepped back.

"I'll settle this fast." Ino said. Kariru took a scroll hanging from her waist and made two hand signs. She then pull the scroll on the ground and riped the seal off of it.

"Element Release: Frozen Pond Jutsu." Kariru said. Ino watched as the scroll drove into the ground on a diagnal. Kariru made a hand sign and the ground underneath Ino collapsed. Ino screamed as she feel and landed in water.

"What kind of scroll is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's called an Element scroll. Your most basic scrolls contain kunai and shuriken. The kind that you carry and use in battle. These scrolls remain mostly unseen during battle but they provide ninja with an almost limitless supply of weapons. Other scrolls contain larger weapons or various types of weapons, but there is a way to infuse jutsu into scrolls. This allows Kariru to preform jutsu's while using up extremely little chakra." Zandaka explained. "The bonus to these scrolls are that you can preform some jutsu that require a kekkai genkai or multiply jutsu one after another. The down fall is that it requires a vast amount of charka and a skilled worker to make them. Also it requires that the person providing the chakra know the jutsu."

"Wow scrolls that can do jutsu. How are they made?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure of the exact process but I know special seals are used and that someone preforms the jutsu onto the scrolls. It is then sealed and locked." Zandaka said. By this time all the participates were listening to him. Zandaka wasn't explaining because he wanted to inform them, he was explaining because he wanted to demostrate his knowledge.

"Locks?" Naruto asked.

"The scrolls are not easy to use. They are sealed a special way so that you must infuse chakra a certain way to use them. To learn to make them takes a over thirty years so anyone making them wants to ensure that only his client will use it. They then choose a path and time limit that the locks will be set to. The shinobi then must infuse chakra into the seal and through the locks before the time or the scroll will become useless." Zandaka explained.

The water quickly rose over Ino's head. Ino looked down and saw the water under her start to freeze. She swam as fast as she could. Just as she reached the top, the water froze around her trapping her. Ino's head and one hand were just above the water. "Submit." Kariru warned.

"Are you crazy? I can get out of this." Ino said bodly. She wasn't really sure how she would get out but, being the first match she did not want to submit. Kariru didn't appreciate her boldness. She looked down at her and stepped on her hand snapping her wrist. Ino screamed in pain as the bones in her wrist shattered. Kariru then proceed and preform a leg sweep which brought her foot right across Ino's face.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed. Instinct told her to run to her friend but Naruto grabbed her arm and just shook his head. She knew she'd be force to watch her friend get pummeled.

The whole crowd watched as Ino was stuck there frozen in ice, her only free hand broken. "I… quit." Ino said, trying to fight the tears.

"Release." Kariru said, causing the ice to melt. Kariru then proceeded to pull Ino out of the water and onto land. Kariru made two hand signs and the holes filled up with earth again, with the scrolls returning to her.

The referee walked over to Kariru and raised her hand, "The winner, Kariru Danna!"

Sakura ran over to Ino. "Why would you do that? You had her beat, you could have just waited for them to call the match." Her words stung Ino more then anyone else. _You had her beat_. Had she really lost that easily? Had it all really been over that fast?

"It was a battle. She refused to submit so I continued to fight. It's not my fault your friend didn't know when she was beat." Kariru said. She turned her back and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura don't." Ino said weakly.

"Don't worry about it Ino. Just try and relax." Sakura said trying to comfort her friend. "Get back here!" Sakura start to charge at her, but before she could reach Kariru a giant man towered over her. It was Koi Chikara.

"The match is over. You have no business with her now." Koi said. Sakura lowered her hand. She wasn't going to fight right now, she was more worried about Ino.

Ino just lied back wondering, 'Am I really that weak?' Kariru was right, it was a battle and she lost. Furthermore she had the decency to help her out of the water when she could have let her drown.

The next match was ready to start. "Hohoemi vs. Koi Chikara." The referee called. Koi walked to the center of the arena, the crowd marveling at his size. Naruto realized that Koi was carrying a bow and arrows that he did not have at the dinner. "Begin."

"So where is my opponent?" Koi asked once he was in the center of the arena.

"I'm right here!" Exclaimed Hohoemi. Koi looked down and saw a young Chunin standing infront of him.

"I can't fight you. How old are you?" Koi asked.

"I'm twelve years old. I just became a Chunin. Don't go light on me because I'm small." Hohoemi said.

Koi bent down and whispered in the kids ear, "Listen kid I'm five years older then you and I'd kill you if I fought you. Please just forfeit I don't want to hurt you."

"You under estimate me." Hohoemi said. Hohoemi threw a punch that was easily caught. The kid tried to kick but was grabbed by Koi. Koi dropped the kid and picked him up but the back of his shirt and brought him to eye level.

"Listen kid I understand you want to fight and prove yourself but you need to forfeit." Koi said. The kid sternly shook his head. 'If I even throw a punch I'll kill this kid.' Koi thought. 'What kind of Jonin would I be then?'

"I'm going to beat you!" Hohoemi declared.

"Guess I'll have to forfeit." Koi said. Hohoemi looked up at Koi. This Jonin would really forfeit to a Chunin so that he wouldn't get injured? "Hey referee! I…"

"I forfeit!" Hohoemi declared. Koi looked down at the kid and smiled. He then put the kid on his shoulder as the crowd cheered. "Would you have really forfeited?"

"Yea, I'm not going to hurt someone who just became a Chunin. Besides it's a friendly competition." Koi said as he walked out the arena with the young Chunin on his shoulder. Tsunade smiled as she watched them walk out the arena. Not only had a friendship been made, a lesson had been taught. She couldn't help but think that Hohoemi not only gained a friend but a hero as well.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Round Ends

As the matches progressed the leaf ninja mostly came out victorious. The only two leaf ninja to lose so far were Ino and Choji. Choji was discouraged that he had lost but was assured by Shikamaru that he went up against a tough opponent. The matches were coming to a close and Hinata knew that her turn was coming up. Hinata was the last match and she was going up against a cloud shinobi. None of the other cloud ninja had lost any matches and she became increasingly worried that she wouldn't make it.

"Have confidence, Hinata." Kiba said reassuring her. "You're up next, you can win this." Kiba turned Hinata so that she was looking at him. "I want it to be me and you in the finals. You can do this." Hinata smiled. Her teammate had such confidence in her and it gave her confidence in herself.

"And we have a winner! Next match Hinata Hyuga vs. Kesseki Kotai." The referee called. Kiba gave her a pat on the back and Hinata walked out into the arena.

"Remember what I told." Zandaka said as Kesseki walked past him.

Kesseki grinned, "I'll try." Kesseki walked out into the arena and the referee called the match to start. Lee noticed by the way he moved that he was wearing weights. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was surprised by what she saw. "Don't look at me with those eyes!" Kesseki screamed angrily. Kesseki charged right at her with amazing speed. Kesseki hit her with an uppercut and followed that with a spin kick to her ribs.

"Wow, he's fast." Naruto said. Lee nodded and wondered if Kesseki was indeed faster then himself. Watching him fight was amazing. He would throw a punch or a kick sending her one way and then hit her back the other way. Kesseki held Hinata by the front of her shirt and punched her in the stomach. Hinata coughed up blood, 'I can't do it. I have to quit, he's too strong I can't beat him.' Hinata tried to raise her hand. The movement was enough to catch the referee's attention but it also caught Kesseki's attention.

"Not a chance." Kesseki said. He threw Hinata to the wall. "I'm enjoying this too much." Kesseki continued with an amazing display of taijutsu. It was torture to watch, Hinata had lost control of this match as soon as it started. Kesseki picked her up and delivered a kick to her jaw. Hinata's jaw shattered like glass. Everyone knew it was over, everyone except Kesseki.

The referee walked over to Hinata, "The match is over."

"No!" Kesseki called. Kesseki charged at Hinata but wasn't fast enough. Guy had grabbed Hinata's body and moved it out of range and Kakashi had caught his fist. Kesseki was surprised to feel an arm around his neck.

"It's over." Zandaka said. Kesseki went to throw a punch to Kakashi but Zandaka caught it. "You may be fast but you know as well as I do that you tire fast." Kesseki relax and knew the match was over. All of the leaf ninja ran to see if Hinata was ok.

"Neji, he…" Hinata tried to say weakly before she lost consciousness. Neji wondered what it was she was trying to say.

"You bastard! Why'd you do that!?" Naruto asked. Naruto went to hit Kesseki but Neji put his arm in front of him.

"Naruto stop. Hinata is my cousin." Turning to Kesseki Neji said, "If we fight you can be sure that I will avenge Hinata."

Kesseki turned around grinning, "If we fight, you'll die." Kesseki laughed a little and continued to exit the arena. Hinata was taken away by the medical ninja and the winners of the first day were called to the center of the arena.

"There have been some fierce battles today. Tonight I will announce tomorrow matches for now I will ask that all competitors get some rest." Tsunade announce and with that the first day of fighting was over.

"Guy." Zandaka called as Guy walked out of the arena congratulating Lee and Tenten on their victories. "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Go on I'll met up with you later." Guy told his students. "What is it?"

"I know you must recognize the name Kotai." Zandaka said.

"Vaguely." Guy replied.

"The incident with Neji's father." Zandaka said. It was then that Guy remembered the name Kotai. Guy now knew why he had beaten Hinata so savagely. "I see you've remember. I helped you today because Hinata is weak and helpless, however I will not stop him should he fight Neji."

"How do you know what happened?" Guy said.

"It was one of the things that I came across during my research." Zandaka said. "Should Kesseki fight Neji, Neji will die." Zandaka explained. "If you interrupt the fight you'll have me to deal with." For a brief moment Guy could have sworn he saw Zandaka's eyes turn red.

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting outside of the emergency room wait for Ino. A doctor emerged and said, "She is going to be fine. We were able to reset the bones in her wrist. It will take sometime to heal but she'll be doing missions again in no time."

"Can I go in and see her?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Sakura walked into the room and saw Ino lying in the bed. The medical ninja had done a great job. You would have never guessed that Ino had just been in a battle. "Sakura…" Ino said weakly.

"It's ok Ino, save your energy, don't speak." Sakura said.

"Wait Sakura…"

"Don't worry about it Ino. Whatever it is it can wait." Sakura said. Sakura held her hand. Ino felt helpless. She could barely get two words off without Sakura silencing her. Ino gave up and drifted into sleep. Sakura waited by her bedside before she was called away to hear the announcements.

Across the hospital Neji, Kiba, and Naruto were waiting to hear information on Hinata's condition. They sat in silence not even speaking amongst them. Eventually a doctor emerged to give them the news. "She is going to be fine. She is unconscious and she had some internal bleeding but we were able to patch it all up. Her jaw is healing up quite nicely too."

"Can we see her?" Kiba asked.

"I'm afraid not. We are still trying to heal up all her wounds and she really needs to rest. You boys should go home and rest up. She should be conscious by tomorrow." The doctor informed them. They tried to debate it with her but she eventually convinced them that they needed to rest.

The Kage had met and were debating what the next day's matches should be. "I request my villages two remaining shinobi combat each other. They will be fighting for the honor of their village." Ishi suggested.

"Okay so the two remaining rock Jonin will face off against each other." Tsunade said.

"I would like to see Sakura combat Kariru." Yoho said. The other Kage looked at him. "Sakura wants to avenge Ino's defeat. I say we give her a chance."

"Alright, and that just leave two ninja." Tsunade said. She looked down at the two remaining names and smile. That would be a good match.

The crowd was gathered and all the shinobi were excited to hear who they would be facing. "It's now time for me to announce the matches." Tsunade said "They are, Rock Lee vs. Sai, Zandaka Yoso vs. Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Koi Chikara, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten, the two remaining rock shinobi will face each other, Shikamaru Nara vs. Yasashii Shori, Sakura Haruno vs. Kariru Danna, and finally Neji Hyuga vs. Kesseki Kotai."

All the shinobi looked to their opponents. It wasn't long before the crowd disbanded and the shinobi all went home, except Neji. Neji slept at the hospital that night. When he woke up the next morning Hinata was still unconscious. 'What was it you wanted to tell me?' Neji thought to himself. 'What was it?'


	7. Chapter 7: Koi The Kind Ninja

"Rock Lee vs. Sai. Begin!" The first match was on its way. As the match start Sai noticed that both Sakura and Naruto were cheering him on. 'I have friends.' He thought. Rock Lee immediately took out his nunchaku and Sai drew his sword. Lee was fast but Sai's skill with a sword was incredible. He was able to hold off all of Lee's attacks. Sai was tiring fast through and Lee had just start. Sai decided it would be better to end it fast. 'I can't lose, not like this, not while my friends are watching.' Lee swung his nunchaku and Sai ducked, 'Now's my chance.' Sai thrust his sword up and into Lee's shoulder, being careful to avoid any major arteries.

Lee screamed in pain. The injury wasn't serious but it was just enough Sai needed. He forced Lee to the ground and pinned him there with his sword. Sai opened his scrolls and drew two tigers that paced Lee growling. As Lee went to move one of the tigers bit his arm. Lee screamed again and realized he was defeated. These beasts would only catch any move he attempted to make. "I submit." The referee called the matched and Sai took out his sword and applied some medicine to Lee's wounds.

"It will numb the pain until you can be healed." Sai explained. Sai then helped Lee up. They looked and smiled at each other.

"Good match." Lee said holding up his thumb. Sai was confused not knowing what to do so he put up his thumb. Naruto and Sakura came running over.

"That was amazing Sai." Naruto said congratulating him. Naruto and Sakura walked Lee and Sai back to were the competitors waited. Since Lee's wounds were not serious so the medical ninja were able to treat him in the waiting area.

"Zandaka Yoso vs. Shino Aburame. Begin." The referee called and Zandaka wasted no time starting. He had won his first match using purely taijutsu, this time he wasn't joking around. Zandaka preformed four hands signs in the time that most people do one. The crowd marveled at this hand speed.

"Earth Release: Stone Snake Jutsu." Zandaka said putting his hands to the ground. The ground shook wildly but nothing happened.

"Seemed your jutsu failed." Shino said.

"Not quite." Zandaka said from behind Shino. Shino looked back to see the clone in the middle of the arena disperse. "I used that to distract you while I got behind. Too be honest I was hoping to get a weaker opponent so that I could keep my jutsu secret."

Zandaka held a kunai to Shino's back and wrapped the other arm around Shino's necks. Shino put one foot between Zandaka's legs. He then twisted his body causing his shoulder to line up with Zandaka's chest. Shino then shifted his weight to bring Zandaka over himself and into the ground. Zandaka got up and moved back. "You've lost." Shino said.

"How?" Zandaka asked.

"When you grabbed me I released by bugs onto you. Furthermore I didn't release my usual bugs. I figured you'd be powerful being the Raikage's son so I used a special type. These bugs don't just simply eat your chakra; they release acids that turn the chakra in your cells into poison. Forfeit the match or die." Shino explained.

"Try it." Zandaka said with a smile. Shino made a hand sign and was surprised when Zandaka didn't fall to the ground. "Surprised? Shino Aburame, rank Chunin. Graduated the academy at age twelve, high test scores but low scores in practicing ninjutsu and genjutsu. Part of Team Eight along with Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Jonin in charge of the team Kurenai Yuhi."

Shino was shocked that someone would have so much information on him. "How do you know this?" Shino asked.

Zandaka smiled and simply replied, "Research. If you're wondering where your bugs are they're dead." Shino was surprised. The bugs he sent had been extremely powerful and would not be killed so easily. "Your bugs feed on chakra but when they are infused with chakra it's a different story. I knew you would plant a special kind of bug on me. When your bugs were planted I pushed chakra through the pores in my skin. Much like Neji does when he uses Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. By releasing chakra into your bugs they converted it to poison successfully killing themselves."

"How do you know so much about my bugs?" Shino asked.

"I thought I already answered that, research." Zandaka replied.

"So if you were just going to destroy my bugs why would you give away your plan?" Shino asked.

"Simple, to distract you." Zandaka said.

"From what?"

"From this." Zandaka said. A giant stone snake erupted from the ground and held Shino in its mouth. Shino felt a rib or two crack and he knew he was trapped. "Stone Snake is a powerful jutsu but it's downfall is that when it moves fast it makes it fairly easy to tell where it will emerge. By distracting you my snake was able to move slowly enough without giving away it's position."

The snake bit harder and Shino felt another rib crack. "I forfeit." Shino said, knowing he was defeated. Zandaka released the jutsu and Shino fell out of the snake's mouth. The referee caught him before he hit the ground. The snake retreated back into the ground. The referee declared Zandaka the winner and he went back to the other competitors.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Koi Chikara." Both competitors walked to the center and the referee started the match.

"I'm not fighting your dog." Koi said.

"What afraid of his size?" Kiba asked, despite the fact that the giant was clearly taller then Akamaru.

"I won't hit an animal." Koi said.

Kiba attacked with Akamaru and Koi dodged the attack. One attack after another with Koi refusing to attack the dog. Koi tried a few times to land a blow on Kiba but found it was almost impossible to do without hitting Akamaru.

"Why isn't he fighting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba is the worst opponent for him. Koi won't attack an animal." Zandaka explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It all started years again when Koi was a kid." Zandaka said. Zandaka told the story as he himself played it through in his head.

A young Koi was running through the rain holding a little puppy in his hand. Koi was being chased by two boys who were clearly a lot older then him. Koi made a left turn and found it to be a dead end. He looked back to see that the two boys had cornered him.

"Give me back my dog." One said.

"No! You're just going to hurt him again. You don't deserve a dog!" Koi said. One of the boys grabbed him and he released the puppy. "Run!" Koi screamed to the dog. The dog ran back to the street. One of the boys threw a kunai at it but missed.

"Well go get my dog." The older boy screamed. His friend ran off after the dog. "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." The boy began to furiously beat Koi. Taking punch after punch Koi never screamed, never let out a single tear. This just proved to provoke the boy to get Koi to show some sign of pain.

"I got him." Said the other boy coming back, holding the dog by the scruff of its neck.

"Give him to me." The other boy said giving Koi a kick to the ribs. "You want the dog so bad you can have him." The boy said. He threw the dog against the wall. The dog squealed in pain and Koi crawled over to the dog. He held the dog in his arms full well knowing it was going to die.

"I failed you." Koi said. The dog let out one final squeal and passed on. Koi had been beaten, had a rib broken, and one eye was swallow shut and he didn't cry. Then the dog die and Koi let it out. Pain was nothing for him he was used to being beaten, but to think that he wasn't able to save the dog, that the dog died on this night because he had tried to save him. That made him cry. The two boys just laughed and ran off.

"That's terrible." Sakura said when the story was over.

"Koi has always loved animals, but that day changed him. That day he vowed never to abuse an animal. So now you see why he won't fight Akamaru." Zandaka said.

Back in the arena Koi still dodging Kiba's when he found an opening. Koi kicked Kiba off of Akamaru's back without touching the dog. 'Now's my chance.' Koi thought. Koi jumped high into the air, his strong legs allowing him to get amazing height. Koi then put his bow and an arrow in his mouth while he made hand signs. When he was done he clapped his hands around his arrow. "Earth Release: Pitfall Jutsu." Koi said. The arrow began to glow slightly and Koi shot the arrow. The arrow landed right between Akamaru's feet and the ground underneath him collapsed.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called. Kiba had just missed falling into the pit. Akamaru didn't fall far but the pit was small and it was difficult to get out.

'I have to make this fast.' Koi thought landing. He ran towards Kiba and threw a punch. Koi's punch just missed Kiba. Kiba smiled and went to say something before Koi flicked him with his finger. Kiba went flying into the arena wall and the crowd marveled at Koi's amazing strength. Tsunade smiled wondering if this kid was stronger then her. Kiba's arm was broken and he knew he couldn't perform any more jutsu. The pain from the break became too much and Kiba passed out. The referee went over to check him and called the match. Koi was the winning.

As the medical ninja rushed to help Kiba they were surprised to see Koi knelt down beside. "It's a massive break right arm. He is going to need that fixed right away. Afterwards his shoulder has been dislocated." Koi told them.

"Thank you." A medical ninja said. "But why are you telling us this?"

"I love animals." Koi explained. "I respect anyone who loves animals."


	8. Chapter 8: Downfall and Victory

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenten." Naruto jumped up and ran right into the arena.

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura called after him.

Naruto and Tenten met in the middle of the arena. Naruto knew what her abilities were and he remembered what Kakashi had told him. 'Tenten's skill is only useful in long-range combat. If you can get close enough, you'll win.' The match started and just as Kakashi predicted Tenten got as far away from Naruto as fast as she could.

Tenten pulled out the big scroll she wore on her back. She was wasting no time with Naruto. She knew that he was a knucklehead but also knew that he could be very cunning.

Naruto saw Tenten pull out her scroll and he wasted no time getting ready himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as he made four copies of himself. Tenten smiled and quickly defeated the four extra ninja. Tenten then hit Naruto in the shoulder with two shuriken. "Guess I'll have to go all out." Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" This time Naruto created over a hundred clones all around the arena.

'Perfect.' Tenten thought. 'I've been wanting to test my skills like this.' The clones all started attacking Tenten. Tenten started throwing weapons left and right. Kunai, shuriken, kama, sais, needles, and all other kinds of weapons. Each of these weapons hit their mark and before Naruto knew it, he was the only one left.

'There's no use in throwing anything, she'll just block it.' Naruto thought. 'I could use Spiraling Shuriken but that would kill her!' Then it came to him. Naruto knew what he had to do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Not this again." Tenten said. She got ready and when the clones charged she took them out one by one. After they were all defeated and the smoke cleared none were left. "Where'd he go?' Tenten looked around the arena but couldn't find him. Then she noticed the hole that had been made by Koi during his match with Kiba. Tenten remember what Naruto had done to Neji during the Chunin exam. Tenten looked down in time to see Naruto emerging from the ground. She had just enough time to move out of the way. Tenten spin kicked Naruto away.

'Damn.' Naruto thought. 'Now what am I going to do?' Tenten didn't give Naruto time to think. She started throwing weapons left and right. Naruto couldn't do anything but dodge them in the mean time.

"You can't keep dodging me forever." Tenten said. "You'll have to stop sooner or later."

She was right. Naruto had to go on the attack. He had to make a move. 'It's a shame to think that this kid contains the Nine-Tails.' Zandaka thought, reflecting on the small amount of ninjutsu that Naruto knew.

'I've go it.' Naruto thought. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The crowd laughed that he was attempting this yet again. Tenten easily hit every target purposely missing one.

"It's just you and me Naruto. You might as well quit, you can't get close to me and up until now I have been avoiding you. My next attack isn't going to miss." Tenten said.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said. When the smoke cleared Tenten saw herself standing naked in the middle of the arena.

"What!?" Tenten screamed. "Why would you turn into me?"

"To distract you!" Naruto said from behind her. "Rasengan!" Naruto slammed his jutsu into Tenten. Tenten went flying across the arena and was imbedded into the wall. The referee went over to her and called the match. Naruto had won.

"How'd he get behind her?" Lee asked.

"The hole Naruto already made. When he did his Shadow Clone Jutsu he sent himself and a clone into the hole. The Naruto left in the arena was just a clone to distract Tenten. Naruto then used that distraction to get behind Tenten and use Rasengan." Shikamaru explain. Zandaka smiled marveling at Shikamaru intelligence. Zandaka hoped that he would get a chance to fight him.

The matches went fast. The two remaining rock Jonin faced off and then Shikamaru emerged victorious from his battle with the Mist shinobi. The last two matches were the most anticipated ones of the days. It wasn't too long past noon when Sakura and Kariru were called to the center of the arena.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Ino." Sakura said.

"You're more pathetic then Sasuke." Kariru said.

Sakura was enraged and immediately charged at Kariru. Kariru dodged the punch and Sakura left a crater in the arena. "How dare you talk about Sasuke! You don't even know him."

"I know enough about him. I know he betrayed his village and that you and Naruto blindly chase after him. He's a traitor." Kariru said.

The anger had built up in Naruto as well. Naruto went to move forward but was pulled back. This time it wasn't by a friend. Zandaka threw him up against the wall. "The match is between those two. If you want a fight I'm right here."

"I'm not going to let her talk about Sasuke like that!" Naruto screamed.

Zandaka put his hand around Naruto's throat, "Well I am. What she said is true. He betrayed this village. You can't dispute that Naruto, no matter how much you want it to be true." Naruto relax a little knowing that Sakura wouldn't let Kariru talk about Sasuke like that.

"You're just like him." Kariru said. Sakura paused not knowing what to say. How was she like Sasuke? "You say that he should come home. Live life and give up on his revenge. Look at yourself. He lost his entire family and is looking for revenge. Your friend just got hurt. You're not like him, you're worst then him."

"I'm not like him." Sakura said, unsure if it was true. Kariru kept dodging Sakura's attacks purposely tiring her out. Kariru then bite her thumb and wipe the blood across her palm she then made the necessary hand signs and put her hands to the ground.

"Now you'll get to see Kariru's true skill." Zandaka said. "As talented as she is with scrolls her true power lies in summoning."

The smoke in the arena cleared and on the ground in front of Kariru was a tiny little scorpion. "Must not have used enough chakra." Kariru said. She then wiped more blood on her hand and made the hand signs again. This time when she put her hands to the ground a lot more smoke came out. Wind rushed past everyone as something appeared out of nowhere. Sakura looked up and saw Kariru on the back of a giant scorpion.

"I'll still take you down!" Sakura screamed, charging at the giant scorpion. Sakura was throwing punches left and right but the scorpion was blocking each attack with its tail.

"You'll never hurt this giant thing. Scorpions where their skeletons on the outside and this one is over a foot thick." Kariru smiled, though no one could see it. "Besides you've lost." Sakura went to throw a punch but her arm just dropped.

'What's going on?' Sakura tried to move her other arm and nothing happened. She felt her legs going limp and she collapsed to the ground. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"On your shoulder." Kariru said. Sakura looked at her shoulder and saw a tiny scorpion. "It wasn't a mistake that I summoned him first." Kariru then released her summons and they disappeared. "Don't worry you won't die, you will be paralyzed for a few hours."

The referee declared Kariru the winner and she walked out of the arena. Sakura just lied there as the medical-nin carried her out. 'Am I really like Sasuke? Did I become obsessed with avenging Ino that I fell for a plan that simple?' Sakura realized that she had let revenge consume her, if only for a moment. 'Thank you, Kariru. Thank you.'


	9. Chapter 9: Hatred for the Hyuga

Suddenly electricity was in the air. After yesterday everyone in the crowd was waiting for this match. Kesseki Kotai vs. Neji Hyuga. All through out the arena people were cheering. Some were talking about yesterday match while others were taking bets.

All the Kage sat and watched as the two opponents walked into the arena. 'What was she trying to tell me?' Neji thought. As he walked into the arena he saw Kesseki smiling. Kesseki couldn't contain himself. Just as the referee started the match he attacked Neji and sent him flying into the wall. Neji stood up and activated his Byakugan. 'That's it!' Neji thought, as he was shocked at what his Byakugan say. 'He has no chakra. No chakra at all in his body.'

"Don't use those eyes!" Kesseki screamed, infuriated. "I hate those eyes." Kesseki charged and went to throw a kick but to his surprise Neji avoided it. Neji tried to throw a punch but Kesseki used the momentum from his leg and brought it down on Neji's hand. Kesseki then went to elbow Neji but he rolled out the way.

"You're fast, but Lee is my teammate. I've trained to avoid fast moves." Neji said.

Kesseki smiled, "Well then lets make this a little more interesting." Kesseki reached down and undid the weights on his legs. Lee was surprised to see another layer of weights under them. Kesseki walked over and dropped them into the crater that Sakura had made. The massive weights cause the crater to triple in size. Lee was amazed. His weights were about that heavy and yet this shinobi still had more weights on. Kesseki then moved at a speed Lee couldn't match. Very few people in the audience were able to follow his movements, their eyes not fast enough.

Neji stood up after being struck. I can't affect his chakra but I can still hit his organs. Neji got in position and when Kesseki made his move, Neji did as well. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms." Neji said. Kesseki briefly smiled. "Two." Neji delivered two blows, both of which Kesseki blocked. Neji was surprised but proceeded on. "Four." Once again all for was block. Eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four. Each and every attempt was blocked.

"I'm faster then you." Kesseki said. Kesseki then kicked Neji in the chest. Kesseki got behind where Neji was going and straight punched him in the back. Kesseki then grabbed Neji before he could fall, spun him around and elbowed him in the chest. The slaughter continued as one move after another Kesseki beat Neji. Eventually Neji was lying on the floor, "I'm going to kill you, filthy Hyuga."

"Why? What do you have against the Hyuga?" Neji asked wanting to know.

"Your clan killed my brother, the only family I ever really had." Kesseki said remembering his past. "My father was killed before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. My clan tried to raise me but they didn't understand how I felt. Only my brother did. Your father made it worse. Your father is the reason my brother was never avenged."

"Please, if you are going to kill just explain first. At least then I would die with some amount of piece." Neji pleaded.

"You've been beaten from the beginning and you still go on. I guess you deserve that much. Years ago Kumo and Konoha signed a treaty and there was a plot to kidnap Hinata Hyuga so that we would have an advantage in negotiations." Kesseki explained.

"Yes, and Hiashi killed the man who tried to kidnap her." Neji said.

"No. The version you have been told is a lie. My brother Furu and another shinobi Yukai Suru were sent to deliver the treaty. My brother had no intentions to kidnap Hinata and when he found out about the plot he tried to save her. Furu went to Hinata's room to stop Yukai and found he hadn't arrived yet. He tried to save her!" Kesseki screamed, angrily. "He told Hinata about the plot and that he was going to take her to Hiashi. When Hiashi saw someone carrying Hinata he didn't stop to ask questions. Hiashi retrieve Hinata. Furu tried to explain that he was trying to help her but Hiashi wouldn't listen. He swiftly killed Furu. The Raikage demanded that Hiashi be handed over. Though he only demanded so in an attempt to cover up the fact that he was involved. Later when he learned of his mistake from Hinata and from the interrogation of the other Cloud Shinobi, he volunteered his body." Kesseki explained.

Hanabi turned to her father who was sitting beside he in the audience. Hiashi remained quiet, remembering his mistake. Tsunade turned to the Raikage; ""I wasn't Raikage at the time. When it was found out by my village that he was involved I became Raikage." Yoho explained.

"Did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"No. I was under the impression that both shinobi had been involved with the kidnapping." Yoho said. Yoho turned and saw Tsunade's face, "Did you know?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. This confirmed Kesseki's story. Yoho had been unaware this whole time that his own shinobi had harbored these feelings of hate.

"You're father offered himself. My brother wasn't avenged! My brother die needlessly because of your father!" Kesseki yelled angrily.

Neji stood up but it wasn't easy for him. His right arm was broken and he had blood in his eyes. "I understand." Neji said. "I know how you feel. I also grew up feeling that my father died without meaning." Neji let his body relax and accepted his death. Kesseki saw him and couldn't believe his eyes. He now understood that this event cost Neji as much as it did him.

'He lost everything too.' Kesseki thought. 'It's not his fault.' Nonetheless Kesseki punched Neji in the stomach. The referee came over and called the match. Neji had lost but he was still alive. The day's events were over.

"All participants please rest. Tomorrow we will celebrate!" Tsunade announced.

Neji was brought to the hospital. None of his injuries had been that serious but it was still best to ensure that his recovery went well. Across the hospital Ino was being released. "You might want to know that your friend is here." Said a nurse.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Sakura." Ino was surprised that Sakura was in the hospital. Sakura was a great medical shinobi and for her to be in the hospital she had to have been beaten badly. Ino went to Sakura's room. When Ino walked in Sakura was sitting up and Sai and Naruto were by her bed.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura said.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm good. Just a little stiff." Sakura was rotating her shoulder to work out the stiffness.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"She beat me. I'm sorry Ino." Sakura said. Ino noticed the look of failure on her friends face. Ino comforted her friend and waited with her until she was released.

"How are you doing Neji?" Lee asked standing by his bedside. Lee, Tenten, and Guy had all visited Neji.

"I'm feeling ok. I'll be out by tonight." Neji said.

"The power of youth!" Guy exclaimed much to Neji and Tenten's dismay.

"Guy sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "We cannot waste our youth!"

"No we cannot Lee. Let's go, seven hundred laps around the village!" Guy said running out of the room with Lee.

"At least their gone." Tenten said. "You took a lot of damage."

"I'll be fine. How is Hinata?" Neji asked.

"She woke up. She's doing ok. They said they're going to release her tomorrow." Tenten pulled over a chair and sat at Neji's bedside.

"You don't have to wait here." Neji said.

"I know, I want to." Tenten smiled and Neji smiled back.

"Come in!" Hinata called as someone knocked on her door.

"Just came to see how you are doing. I got you these." Kiba held out a small bouquet of flower.

"Just put them next to the ones Shino brought me." Kiba looked over to she a large bouquet on he windowsill. Flowers of all different colors shined in the light. Kiba was disappointed but decided to put his flowers in a vase next to Hinata's bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

Hinata went to speak but her door opened again. Hiashi walked in and kissed his daughter on her forehead. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." Hinata said.

"O I see you have a visitor. Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll be here tomorrow when you get released." Hiashi left his daughter with her friend.

"So how did you match go?" Hinata asked.

"I lost. He was a great opponent though. After he knocked me out he diagnosed me and helped the medical shinobi. He even played with Akamaru while is was out." Kiba explained. Hinata looked up as she saw her door open again.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Hinata. Just thought I'd drop by and see how you were. O hey Kiba." Naruto said walking into the room.

'Naruto thought of me. I can't believe he came to visit me.' So many people had visited Hinata already but this was her favorite one.

"Naruto! Come on we have to go." Sakura said. "Hello Hinata, Kiba. Naruto Tsunade wants to see us."


	10. Chapter 10:  Sasuke's Fate

_I would just like to assure the audience that there is a reason behind Zandaka's and Kariru's knowledge of Sasuke. They have reason for what they are saying that will be revealed at the end of the tournament. Trust me it's not just them taking hot air and it will be explained._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Yoho." Tsunade's back was to him. "I didn't think your shinobi would know the truth. I guess your son really is quite good at his research."

"You don't need to apologize to me. We all have our secrets." Tsunade couldn't help but feel that there was something he wasn't telling her. Since they had been reunited she had an odd feeling about him.

"I would like to make it up to you. How about we have dinner together tonight?" Tsunade offered.

"Great. It will give my shinobi a chance to really get personal with your shinobi." Tsunade had wanted it to be just the two of them. She had not gotten a chance to just sit down and be alone with him, but there was wisdom in his words. The way the matches were going it looked as if Konoha and Kumo would be advancing.

"So what is it Tsunade wants?" Naruto asked as they walked to her office.

"I don't know. When I was release Shizune said to bring you and Sai to her office." Sakura replied. When they entered the office Naruto was surprised to see Shikamaru in the room. "You requested us Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes. Tonight we will be having dinner with the Raikage and the Cloud Shinobi." Tsunade explained.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. "Well I'm not going to, not after what they said about Sasuke."

"You will Naruto. After you're little out burst during Sakura's fight you're in position to complain." Naruto didn't know Tsunade was aware of his skirmish with Zandaka. "Now go get ready." All of the shinobi left except for Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Why me? Why am I invited to dinner? I lost today." Sakura said glumly.

"You're my apprentice." Tsunade explained.

Yoho turned around as he heard his shinobi arrive. "What is it?" Zandaka asked.

"How about showing you're old man a little respect?" Yoho asked his son.

"One must earn respect, you'll never earn it." Zandaka said angrily.

"You cannot condemn me for the death of one person." Yoho replied.

"I do." Zandaka said, "What is it you want?"

"Tonight we will be having dinner with the Hokage and some leaf shinobi. I want you four to behave. No mention of Sasuke." Yoho explained. The shinobi all left, Zandaka was the last to leave. "Wait. Zandaka you know I care about you."

"I care about you too father. I just don't respect you, not after her death." Zandaka took his leave.

At dinner Naruto sat across from Zandaka. The dinner had been mostly silent. Tsunade and Yoho had attempted to instigate conversation however all attempts failed. Koi and Sai had gotten into a brief conversation but it eventually led nowhere when others did not join in.

"So Zandaka I hear you're quite skilled at shogi." Tsunade said catching Shikamaru's attention.

"I've won a few tournaments." Zandaka replied.

"Perhaps you and Shikamaru could play sometime." Tsunade offered.

"I'd rather fight him." Zandaka said. Everyone paused and looked at him. "I hear he is quite skilled and want to test myself against him."

"Is that all it is with you? Fighting?" Naruto asked.

"What about you?" Zandaka asked smiling. "You're always training, trying to learn new jutsu. Why would you do that if you weren't going to fight? Even Sasuke lives to fight." Zandaka had said the word. Yoho went to admonish his son but was cut off by Naruto.

"How dare you? You don't know Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed standing up.

"Like Kariru explained. I know enough. He betrayed your village and killed Orochimaru. He's a criminal." Zandaka said.

"He's not a criminal!" Naruto's Kyubi was starting to come out. Zandaka saw this and started to get excited, the veins on his hands bulging out. "He'll come back to the village. Even if I have to bring him back."

"What are you going to then?" Zandaka asked standing up. "Let's say you knock him unconscious and bring him home. Do you really think he'll stay? And if he does, he's a criminal Naruto. He'll be treated like one."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Sakura put one hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Simple. He will be arrested. What do you think happens to Rogue Ninja? Think they are welcomed home with loving arms? Naruto if Sasuke comes home he will be arrested, what good would that be?" Zandaka said.

"Tsunade wouldn't let Sasuke go to jail and when I become Hokage I won't let him either." Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"You really believe that? Hokage doesn't have absolute power. If Tsunade didn't send him to jail the council would remove her from Hokage. They've already debated what to do about him. As long as Sasuke remains away from the village, he remains safe." Zandaka explained sitting back down.

Naruto realized the truth in his words. He looked to Tsunade and saw that this was the truth. Sasuke could never return home, they could never be friends. Sakura and Naruto sat back down. Yoho thought to say something to his son but decided against it. The rest of the dinner was quiet and at the end of the night no one was closer to being friends then they had been when this all started. Tsunade began to feel like this would fail.

"I couldn't wait to see you." Kesseki said. Before him stood an invisible figure, cloaked by the darkness of the night, only her eyes visible. Kesseki embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss. "At last it's just us." They spent the night together and it wasn't long before morning torn them apart. Their love a secret cloaked by the shadows.

"I will be remaining for the rest of the tournament." The Mizukage announced. Her shinobi had all been eliminated but she enjoyed watching the tournament unfold.

"I have a request." The Tsuchikage was a mostly silent man. He didn't speak very often and when he did it was usually about the tournament. "I would like my shinobi to face Naruto."

"Okay." Tsunade wondered why he would put his shinobi up against him? Naruto was the underdog of those who were left but he was also the most known for pulling surprises. The giant man just sat there silently. His black robes truly made it look like he himself was a demon.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked. Beside him were Sai, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

"Tsunade wanted you four to train together." Sakura replied. As they approached the training grounds Naruto noticed someone in the bell test area. Perched atop the middle log sat Zandaka.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Meditating. This seemed like a peaceful spot." Zandaka replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to train." Shikamaru said. Zandaka turned around and smiled.

"How about a game of shogi instead?" Zandaka asked.

"What? We don't have time to be playing games." Naruto said.

"I was asking Shikamaru. So how about it?" Zandaka jumped down from the log and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Sure." This shinobi seemed powerful and it would be good to test his strategy. They went back to town and set up a board. Shikamaru made the first move and then Zandaka. One after another the game started off on a fast pace. Shikamaru soon realized this would not be an easy game. Numerous times it looked as if one of them would win only to be stopped by the other. Finally the game came to an end and Shikamaru looked at the board in horror. He had let him win. Shikamaru had won the game but only because Zandaka had let him. 'If he had only moved his knight the game would have been his.' Why would he let him win? Why?


	11. Chapter 11: Shinobi Under the Moon

"Why are you here?" Neji asked. Kesseki had tracked him down. He had been walking the town with Tenten.

"I've come to make peace." Kesseki said. "I still hold my feelings for Hiashi, but you are not to blame." Kesseki extended his hand in friendship. Neji was initially hesitant but decided it was for the best.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother." There was sincerity in Neji's voice.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. And what I did to Hinata. She was the only Hyuga that trusted my brother." Kesseki explained.

"So why did you attack her?" Neji asked.

"I used to believe we inherited our parents mistakes. Maybe that's why war exists, because it's hard to let go of pain. I don't want to continue that mistake." Neji notice that there was a lot behind Kesseki's words. He wondered why Kesseki had no chakra but decided it to be a story for another day.

Elsewhere Kiba and Koi were playing with Akamaru. Hinata watched on, just happy to be in the company of friends. "You seem so different from the rest of your team." Kiba said.

"We're all different. You just haven't seen the other side of me, the side that enjoys a battle." Koi explained.

"I heard about what happened at dinner last night. You're teammate really got under Naruto's skin." Kiba said.

"Zandaka has a way of doing that. Besides him and Naruto aren't that different." Hinata was surprised by what he said. She had always envisioned Naruto as one of a kind.

"Sakura!" Ino called after her.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura noticed that Ino's arm was still wrapped from her injuries. "You should be taking it easy, Ino. You still haven't fully healed."

"Were are you going?" Ino asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm trying to find Kariru. I wanted to thank her. She was right about me being consumed by revenge." Sakura said.

"I'll come with you." Ino offered.

"Don't worry about it Ino. You really need to rest. When your injuries heal we'll do something together." Sakura waved by and continued with her search. Ino felt helpless. Her best friend had been treating her like a child ever since she lost her match. Could she really be that weak? Was she really as helpless as everyone treated her?

Shikamaru replayed the game a million times in his head. 'He could have won? Why did he let me win?' Shikamaru could help but think that there was a message behind it all.

"You going to eat that?" Choji asked pointing to a piece of steak on Shikamaru's plate.

"You can have it." Shikamaru didn't really feel like eating. The only reason he had come was to give Choji some company. "I have to go do an errand." Shikamaru said when Choji had finished eating. Shikamaru took his leave and hid behind a shop. He made sure no one was around, "It's clear."

Temari emerged from the shadows and embraced Shikamaru in a kiss. "I thought this festival would give us more time together. Instead it has me and you lurking in the shadows." Shikamaru took Temari to the forest his family owned. "It's beautiful here."

"Yea. I like to come here and think sometimes." Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the leave blow in the breeze. Temari got down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Its days like this I really miss him."

"You haven't used his gift yet. Why not?" Temari asked.

"I've saving them. No need to ruin the surprise." Shikamaru closed his eyes and relax.

"Kariru." Sakura called. She had been looking all over and she finally found her. She had been walking the town with Zandaka.

"Yes?" Kariru was surprised to see Sakura.

"I wanted to thank you. You made me realize that revenge was blinding me." Sakura smiled happy to know that she was a better person.

"Whatever." Kariru replied coldly. Sakura didn't know what to say. She had expected Kariru to be grateful. Sakura just walked away avoiding confrontation but Kariru wasn't going to make it easy, "You're still the same. You're worthless."

"You don't even know me!" Sakura was unable to control her rage.

"You walk around acting like you're so much better then everyone else. You put down your friends and pine over a traitor. You're pathetic." Kariru was filled with disdain. Anyone could see that Sakura made Ino feel bad, anyone but her.

Sakura was angry and built up all her chakra. She charged at Kariru attempting to deliver a blow with the capability to kill. Inches away Kariru's face and Sakura felt her hand stopped. "That's enough." Koi had caught Sakura's punch. Usually Sakura would calm down but right now she was too far gone. Sakura built of chakra and punched Koi in the stomach. The giant didn't even flinch, in fact he smile. "That's not going to work." Koi threw Sakura back and she crashed through a couple of crates.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade screamed arriving to see her apprentice lying in broken crates.

"She attacked first." Koi explained.

"Koi! I know you don't like her but that doesn't give you the right to assault her." The Raikage scolded. "I'm pulling you out of the tournament."

"Wait." Sakura said weakly. "I started it. He was just protecting a friend."

"Fine, but you're on warning. Now get out of here." Yoho said, disbanding the three shinobi.

"I think it's time you explain why he doesn't like Sakura." Tsunade said.

"It's her method of strength. The way you and her release chakra to achieve amazing strengths. He feels you don't deserve it. As you can see Koi trains hard to build muscles, he thinks that your way is taking a short cut. He finds it insulting." Yoho explained.

Tsunade understood and had never thought of it like that. She thought that she was taking a shortcut. Sakura looked up at Yoho and listened to his explanation. Maybe he's right; maybe she was taking short cuts. Tsunade healed her apprentice and helped her up. "Come on. It's almost time to announce the matches."

The crowd had gathered and everyone was anxious to hear the matches. Tsunade noticed that Zandaka was not in the audience. She contemplated waiting for him but decided against it. She couldn't hold up the crowd for one person. "The first match will be Ippai vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked over and saw the rock shinobi grinning. "Then Shikamaru Nara vs. Koi Chikara. Kesseki Kotai vs. Kariru Danna. Finally Zandaka Yoso vs. Sai." The shinobi were all fired up. Tomorrow's matches would be much harder then the previous ones.

Kesseki entered a tent, just having found out who his oppenent was. "Kesseki..." Her voice drifted off. He knew what she wanted to say but he wouldn't get her the chance. An embrace and a kiss and all was forgotten. Tonight they were lovers once more.

Elsewhere Zandaka sat in the bell test area, watching the moon. "I know you're there. You can stop hiding now." From behind a tree emerge Hinata. "Come up here, sit with me."

Hinata got onto the log and sat next to Zandaka. She remained silent for a moment not knowing what to say. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. You know you are very good at hiding. It took me a while to notice you." Zandaka turned and looked her in the eyes. "So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you… about Naruto." Hinata was unsure of exactly what to say but Zandaka seemed to understand.

"Ah, Naruto. You like him don't you?" Hinata was worried. If this stranger knew her feelings maybe Naruto did too. Maybe he was ignoring her on purpose. "It's ok, Naruto doesn't seem to know." Zandaka said, as if reading her mind.

"I was just wondering… maybe you could give me some advice?" Hinata was shy and didn't know what to say. Zandaka made it easy on her though.

"He's a nice person, very passionate." Zandaka said smiling. Hinata looked at him and his face looked soft, like his fathers. She wondered if this really was the same shinobi she had been told was battling ruthlessly. "He cares about you."

Hinata was shocked by what she heard. Naruto cared about her? "How do you know this?"

"Naruto cares deeply for all his friends. To be honest he doesn't feel the same way as you do, but that doesn't mean he never will. You just need to give him a little incentive." Zandaka couldn't be this demon everyone made him out to be. "Try talking to him, like this. Just talk about anything."

"Thank you." Hinata wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't want to leave but she didn't know what to say.

"You can say if you want to. You know Naruto and I are a lot alike." They sat there for hours. They would talk or just sit and admire the moon. Eventually the time came and they went their separate ways. Two shinobi united under the moon, for tomorrow they are enemies again.


	12. Chapter 12: A Past Unknown

_I'd first like to thank everyone who is reading this and thank you for your comments. I am trying to improve my writing and I know the first few chapters' kind of suck. I will do my best to fix them. Also for anyone wondering I based Ishi's appearance off of the village boss from Resident Evil 4, just so that you have a visual. Also this chapter will be extra long so enjoy!_

"Ippai vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto watched, waiting for his opponent to make his move. From what he had seen this shinobi used earth-based techniques to trap an opponent. 'Let him make the first move.' That's what Kakashi had told him. Naruto waited and the crowd got restless. Eventually Naruto couldn't contain himself.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ippai smiled. He knew that Naruto would do this.

"Earth Release: Multiple Pitfall Jutsu." Ippai said after making his hand signs. One by one the clones fell into pits. Naruto smiled as his plan had worked. Though all the Naruto clones had fallen the arena was covered in smoke. Naruto threw four kunai, two hitting their mark. Ippai knew victory would not be so easy. Ippai disappeared into one of his pitfalls and Naruto was surprised when he faced no opponent.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto was confused and then realized he must have been in one of the holes. "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Go and find Ippai." Naruto commanded. One by one the Naruto clones looked into the holes. Eventually one found him. "Here he is!"

Ippai jump out of the hole and dispersed the clone that had found him. He then proceeded to fight off the others until Naruto came charging at him with Rasengan. "Earth Release: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness." Ippai put his hand to the ground and a dome formed over Naruto.

"Hey let me out of here!" Naruto screamed pounding on the wall. With this jutsu Ippai could slowly siphon off chakra. Naruto stopped and calmed down. He remembered this jutsu he had been trapped in it before. To get out he had to attack the weak point on the wall, but Naruto couldn't see it. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Make as many clones as you want. You're not getting out of this one." Ippai laughed. He held his hand on the rock siphoning Naruto's chakra. Ippai heard a strong wind inside the dome and wondered what it was. Suddenly he felt the dome shaking. "What the…?" Ippai said as the dome exploded.

When the dust settled Naruto and three clones were standing where the dome once was. Naruto was breathing heavily but knew he didn't have much times. Naruto quickly put out his hand and form a Rasengan. Naruto charged and hit Ippai just as he looked up. The referee called the match and Naruto was victorious.

"How?" Ippai asked as the medical-nin carried him past Naruto.

"I knew that your jutsu healed if damaged. I guessed that if it suffered a large amount of damage it would take time to heal. So I attacked both sides with my Great Ball Rasengan." Naruto was smiling. Ippai was shocked that someone had figured out an escape to one of his strongest jutsu.

Ishi just sat there as his shinobi lost. He made no sound, no expression on his face. Tsunade thought that he might be the most ruthless Kage she's ever seen. Even Gaara expressed emotion but this giant sat there as if nothing had happened.

Koi and Shikamaru entered the arena. So far nothing had really been revealed about this shinobi. All that Shikamaru knew was that he was strong and used his bow to perform jutsu. The match started and Koi wasted no time. Koi made hand signs, "Earth Release: Earth Trail Jutsu." Koi shot an arrow with a trail of rocks emerging from the ground that it passed over. Shikamaru moved just barely dodging it. As Shikamaru landed he saw Koi charging at him.

Shikamaru made the hand signs and attempted to use Shadow Neck Bind Technique. When the shadow reached up Koi's body he just kept on charging. Shikamaru tried to choke but his neck muscles where just too strong. Koi was like a juggernaut. Shikamaru took out two kunai and threw them at him but they did no good. They embedded into him but Koi didn't even seem to notice.

Koi threw a punch and Shikamaru just barely dodged it. Koi spun his leg and Shikamaru ducked just in time. 'If I get hit even once I'm done.' Shikamaru looked up and avoided another attack. Koi then jumped away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was too fast for close range and Koi would have to tire him out a bit more.

"Earth Release: Earth Pillar Jutsu." Koi shot an arrow at Shikamaru's feet and a massive pillar rose from the ground. The pillar just missed hitting Shikamaru. "Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart." Koi shot an arrow and a giant ridge appeared behind Shikamaru. "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction." Another arrow and the rocks came crashing down around Shikamaru.

It appeared for a moment that the match was over. Suddenly the pile of rocks started shifting and a shadow emerge. Shikamaru had used his shadow technique to make a shield around him. 'He's even better at long range. I've got to end this.' Shikamaru knew what he had to do. The only problem was he wasn't sure it would work.

'Just a few move and he'll be done. These arrows are using up my chakra fast so I've got to finish this.' Koi was getting tired and he knew if he didn't end this soon it would be over. "Earth Release: Stone Box Jutsu." Shikamaru raised his shadow off of the ground and into the path of the arrow. The arrow hit the ground but nothing happened.

"I've figured out how they work. You infused your chakra into the wood. The arrow holds the chakra until it makes contact with the ground. At that time the arrowhead breaks releasing the chakra and starting the jutsu. However once you fire the arrow you cannot control the chakra in the arrow. By infusing my chakra into the arrow threw the shadow I can disarm your arrows." Shikamaru explained. He was hoping the explanation would be enough to make him forfeit.

"So you figured out my arrows. Zandaka was right you are smart. I still have one play left though." Koi concerted and focused his chakra. He made his hand signs, "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm." Koi shot the arrow and Shikamaru noticed the arrow was going to land too soon. This jutsu must be a long-range jutsu. Shikamaru used his shadow to grab the arrow, careful not to infuse his chakra. Shikamaru threw the arrow back at Koi. When the arrow hit the ground it made a whirlpool sucking Koi down into the earth. Lucky the jutsu stopped. Koi was trapped in the ground. "You've won." Koi was smiling. He may have lost but he lost to a powerful opponent.

The referee helped Koi out of the ground. Koi walked over and held Shikamaru's hand up in victory. Not releasing his own strength he lifted Shikamaru right off of the ground. The crowd cheered as the two combatants walked out of the arena.

The next match started and the two combatants just stood there. 'This isn't going to be easy.' Kesseki thought. 'I don't know if I can fight her.' Across from him stood Kariru. Kesseki thought back to the first time he met her.

A young Kesseki was walking the streets when he came across a young girl being jumped by some thugs. Kesseki wasn't supposed to be out and helping her would risk him getting in trouble. But he couldn't just watch as she was assaulted. Kesseki jumped into battle and spin kicked one of the thugs. He landed with his back to Kariru's back.

"Who are you?" Kariru was confused. One moment she was fending for herself the next minute a stranger was helping her.

"Just someone to help." Kesseki said. A thug came charging and he knocked him out. Then he was hit from behind. One by one Kesseki and Kariru took out the thugs though it was no easy task. Both of them tire and bleeding they sat against a wall when the first was over. Kariru looked him in the face and immediately recognized him.

"You're that kid from the Kotai Clan. The one who was in the accident." Kariru had seen him around town. The Kotai Clan was a powerful and well-known clan in Kumo.

"Yea and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. My clan doesn't like me wandering around late at night." Kesseki looked him Kariru's brown eyes and was amazed at her beauty. Her blonde hair shined beautifully against her skin.

"So why were you wandering the streets at this time of night?" Kariru asked.

"I don't like my clan. They don't understand me; they don't understand how I feel. They expect me to ascend to greatness just because my father did. It's not easy without chakra." Kesseki was frustrated and hated how his clan treated him. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I live on the streets. At least I used to. A friend took me in recently but still I find myself draw to wandering around at night like I used to. I'm sorry about your clan." Kariru got up knowing it was time for her to leave. She turned and said, "I know you can become a great ninja. Even without chakra."

That was four years ago, not long after he graduated the academy. Now he was being forced to battle her. Despite that fact that she was his friend she was also one year his senior and a rank above him too.

Kariru made the first move wanting to end this quickly. Kariru bite her finger and summoned an army of lizards. "What!?" Tsunade said in surprised. She looked over to Yoho who was smiling.

"Kariru is a master at summoning. She had signed every summoning contract known and has the capability to summon any creature." Yoho laughed at his colleague's surprise. "Most summons reject you if you sign another contract but not her. Kariru has earned the respect of every creature she's ever summoned."

"She's can summon any creature?" Tsunade asked?

"Yes. Originally she could only summon a limited few, but after her and my son did research they tracked down every scroll possible and signed it. Even such scrolls as the slug and toad scroll." Tsunade was shocked. Could this shinobi really summon Katsuyu and Gamabunta?

The lizards charged and Kesseki quickly moved out of the way. He knew these lizards; he'd seen her use them before. Their skin secreted a powerful suppressant, capable of putting even Koi to sleep in seconds. The fact that she was fighting this serious meant that she too was feeling the strain from having to battle him.

Kariru watched Kesseki jump into the air. 'I'm sorry, but I have to finish this fast.' Kariru didn't want this; she didn't want to fight him. Regardless she knew she had to win. She had to fight with everything she had otherwise everything she trained for would be meaningless. Her promise to him would be meaningless. Kariru thought back to the day that promise had been made.

Kariru had been waiting for her friend to come home. She had moved in with him just a month ago and today he was assigned to his three-man team. Kariru was anxious to know whom he had been assigned with. Zandaka was the Raikage's son and as such he would probably be partnered with the best shinobi in his class. Kariru opened the door and was surprised by what she saw.

"You!" Kesseki exclaimed seeing Kariru.

"You two know each other?" Zandaka asked.

"No, no. I thought she was someone else. Never seen her before." Kesseki was less then convincing but Zandaka wasn't about to argue.

"Kariru this is Gisei Gishiki and Kesseki Kotai. They are my partners. Kesseki and I go way back." Zandaka explained with a smile on his face. Gisei was a master at Fuuinjutsu; his techniques in sealing surpassed most Chunin. Kesseki was a master at Taijutsu. It was surprising that Zandaka was put with such skilled shinobi despite his average ninjutsu scores. The only reason he had was his high-test scores and his father's position. "We are going to train. Our Jonin is busy so he won't be with us. Would you like to come?"

Kariru of course came along having only just been accepted into the academy herself, despite her already being a year older then most graduates. I wasn't long before Zandaka tired and it was down to Kariru and Kesseki. The two battled on furiously. "You're good." Kesseki said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Kariru was smiling. She never realized she could enjoy a battle this much. "I won't lose to you."

Kesseki was surprise by her statement. It caught him off guard and caused him to stumble, almost letting Kariru slash him. Kesseki quickly recovered and got behind her. "Like you could beat me?" Kesseki said, mocking her. The battled eventually ended in a stalemate and they relaxed together under a tree. "So Zandaka was the friend that took you in?"

"Yea. He found me on the streets one day when he was trying to get some information. Amazing that you would be on his team." Kariru had just met him and yet she felt so close.

"So are you and Zandaka… you know?" Kesseki asked.

"No, I mean I liked Zandaka just not like that. Besides he's too busy with Nii." Kariru was happy to Kesseki would ask such a thing. "I won't lose to you." Kariru said catching Kesseki off guard. "I may not have graduated but I won't lose to you. Next time we battle I'll win." Kariru turned and smiled at him.

"I won't lose either." Kesseki said.

"Promise me. Promise me that if we battle again you won't hold back." Suddenly there was certain seriousness in her voice.

Kesseki didn't really understand, "Sure, I promise." Kesseki extended her hand but Kariru hugged him, finding comfort in his arm.

"I promise too." Kariru suddenly disappeared moving as fast as she could. She didn't understand why that promise was so important to her. Even now in the heat of battle she held it dear. 'I had almost forgotten how kind Zandaka was back then. He looked so much like his father.' Kariru looked up and saw Kesseki coming after her.

Kariru back flipped moving out of the way. The arena was swarming with lizards and Kesseki couldn't stay on the ground for long, forcing him to jump back into the air. Kariru had exploited one of Kesseki's main weaknesses. He had no chakra. He couldn't use jutsu to keep him off the ground and he couldn't stick to walls.

Kesseki looked down knowing it would be hard to land a hit on Kariru. He also knew it would be impossible to destroy all those lizards. He'd run out of shuriken before he was half way through and his lack of chakra prevented him from storing the weapons in scrolls. Kesseki however knew the weakness to her summoning. Unless the summon was extremely powerful on their own they would disband if the summoner was unconscious or put under heavy genjutsu.

Kesseki landed again but Kariru ducked under his kick. This battle was going nowhere and Kariru would have to end this fast. She had a plan but she was not proud of it. Just as Kesseki landed Kariru sweeped him. As Kesseki fell he caught himself on one hand and spun his body using the momentum from the fall. Kariru then picked up two lizards throwing one on his neck and another on his forearm. 'I'm sorry.' Kariru thought as a tear left her eye. 'I love you.'


	13. Chapter 13: A Lover's Promise

_Someone was confused and asked me. This takes place about a year after Shippuden starts. The fact that Naruto and them are tracking Sasuke may or may not be canon in this story. I am currently unsure about that. Furthermore I am taking creative liberty with the date of some of the events. No major event that outright effects story will be changes unless I absolutely have to but I do not plan to at this time. Most of the events are just Akatsuki's movements, dates of Chunin exams during the time skip, and various other minor events. Also remember that the Chunin exams are held twice a year._

Kesseki's body hit the ground and the match was over. Kariru ran over and before he went into his sleep gave her a smile. For almost everyone present it was the first time they had seen him smile. She had been careful with the lizards she had summoned, ensuring they would only put him to sleep. Kariru ripped off the cloth covering her hair and mouth to reveal the beauty she kept hidden. Kariru then knelt down and gave him a kiss.

Zandaka looked on in surprise as his two friends shared a kiss in the arena. "When did they?"

"You don't know everything." Koi said with a smile on his face. "Everybody has their secrets." Zandaka reflected on his words and knew that Koi was referring to his own.

'Except my secrets are deadly my friend.' Zandaka thought watching as the medical-nin brought Kesseki out of the arena as Kariru followed. When Zandaka looked back it did make sense. They trained together and often disappeared together. He wondered how he had overlooked something right under his nose. Perhaps that was why he had over looked it.

"Sai vs. Zandaka Yoso." Sai wasted no time. He had seen this shinobi battle and knew he was not someone to take lightly. Zandaka was caught off guard as Sai charged, wielding his sword. He had expected Sai to rely mainly on his drawings. Zandaka was able to avoid Sai's first swing but not his second. The slash caught him right in his shoulder.

'My taijutsu is too weak to combat against that sword. I've got to disable him if I am to have a hope of winning this.' Zandaka tried to formulate a plan but Sai wouldn't give him a chance. 'I've got to keep him busy.' Zandaka made his hand signs once again moving at an amazing pace. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Zandaka released a massive fireball from his mouth. Though he had missed, Sai was forced to move back. "Earth Release: Stone Golem Jutsu." Zandaka put his hands to the ground and a stone golem emerged. 'That will keep his busy for a little while.'

Sai went to attack Zandaka but the massive golem was fast then expected. Sai knew he'd had to fight it before he could get back to Zandaka. Sai slashed with his sword and found that while strong and fast the golem was composed of a relatively soft rock. It wasn't long before Sai was able to carve it down. Unfortunately Zandaka had an idea of how to dispose of his sword.

Sai attacked and hit his mark. He stabbed the sword right threw Zandaka's shoulder. Zandaka did his best to mask his pain but it was futile. Zandaka made hand signs to Sai's surprise. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Sai tried to pull his sword out but saw that Zandaka was holding it with his free hand. Sai wasn't able to escape the attack. He moved back barely burned. Luckily the jutsu had caught his clothes more then him. "Earth Release: Stone Burial Jutsu." A stone casket rose from the ground and Zandaka dropped the sword into it. He then proceeded to release his jutsu causing the casket to descend back into the ground with Sai's sword.

'Guess I'll have to use my scroll.' Sai thought to himself. Sai took out his scroll and immediately began to draw various vicious creatures.

"I'm not letting that happen." Zandaka said. "Water Release: Explosive Water Shockwave!" Zandaka released a massive amount of water from his mouth, flooding the arena. It wasn't easy and there were corridors here and there but he eventually filled it all. When the water came in contact with Sai's creatures they simple merged with the water. Zandaka swam to the top when his jutsu was done to see that Sai was already there waiting for him.

'My scroll's useless if it's wet like this. I'll have to rely on taijutsu to win this.' Sai was surprised that someone had thought to use water to disable him.

Tsunade was amazed at what she had seen. This child used a jutsu that required a massive amount of chakra. Naruto was the only other person his age with that amount of chakra. She also noticed that he seemed to have an affinity for three different elements, a rarity outside of kekkei genkai.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." A giant dragon rose from behind and Zandaka. The match was over before long and Zandaka was declared the winner. It had not been easy for him and he needed to rest so he went to visit Kesseki.

"How are you doing?" Kariru asked not long after Kesseki woke up.

"I'm ok. A little dizzy." Kesseki forced a weak smile to come to his face. Kariru couldn't hold back anymore. Tears erupted from her eyes and she gave him a hug, which caught Kesseki by surprise. "It's ok, I'm ok."

Zandaka watched as his two friends embraced each other. He had forgotten how beautiful Kariru was under her mask. It was good to see that Kesseki was ok and for a moment things were almost like they used to be. Koi had explained to him that Kesseki and Kariru had been dating for a long time and that things had gotten pretty serious.

Sakura and Naruto came down the hall and passed by Kesseki's room. Both of them looked in and were surprised by what they saw. The four cloud shinobi all together, they no longer looked like the vicious fighters they were. 'The look like us when Kakashi was in the hospital.' Naruto was angry with them, but he couldn't help but feel a connection. 'Maybe we aren't so different.'

The day went on and Koi and Zandaka left the hospital. They thought it would be better to leave them alone for a while. Kesseki was ok, he just heavily drugged from the lizards.

"Kariru, why did you make that promise?" Kesseki asked, they questions catching her off guard.

"When I live on the streets I was jumped all the times. I used to feel so weak. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if I was weak and I would never know unless you went all out." Kesseki smiled.

"I'll always love you."

Later that night Zandaka sat and watched the moon again. It wasn't long before his friend visited him again. "You don't have to hide, I thought I said that last night." Hinata emerged from the shadows and took her place like she did yesterday. Zandaka looked over and saw there was something on her mind. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Well, yea. Today was the first time I saw you fight. You seem so different then you do now." Hinata said stumbling along her words like she always does.

"I am different. Night is really the only time I relax. You know not many villages get a great view of the moon like this." Zandaka loved to sit under the stars.

Hinata smiled and looked over to Zandaka. "Your wound is healed."

"Yea I had Koi patch it up for me. Plus I'm kind of a fast healer." Zandaka explained. Hinata didn't understand what he meant by that last part. How could someone be a fast healer?

"Why does the night relax you?" Hinata was surprised by her own words. She didn't stumble and it wasn't like her to outright ask personal questions. Zandaka smiled. Perhaps Hinata was starting to open up.

"I used to take solace in the fact that the person I cared for the most was looking up at that same moon. No matter where we were, no matter what mission I was on, the moon connected us." Zandaka's face briefly looked stressed but only for a moment.

"Where is she now?" Hinata asked stumbling a bit. She was starting to open up but no one changes after one night under the moon.

"She's dead." The words shocked Hinata and she didn't know what to say. "It's ok. No one ever knows what to say when I tell them that. She died a year ago." Hinata looked over to Zandaka and noticed his face was once again like his fathers. During the day they looked so much different, but at night he looked soft and kind.

"You look like your father sometimes." Hinata said, unsure of how Zandaka would react.

"I know. I hate it when I do. I can't forgive him after his mistake." For the first time since her death Zandaka let a tear drop. 'Not after her death.'


	14. Chapter 14: Ishi and Kitty?

_If you have a complaint, questions, or comment please see the forum for answers. Forum link is available on the front page. Also before given a critiek (I can't spell) see the forum to see if someone else already did. I'm trying to describe Ishi's personality in this story so tell me how it comes across. Also I had one friend say I shouldn't go with this for his personality so let me know if you agree or disagree. I hope to expand on him after this arc. Also all of the names are real Japanese words with real meanings behind them. If you want to know what they mean just asked me and I'll tell you. The only reason I don't post them is because some of their names give away the character. Also just so you know I'm getting them from a conversion dictionary from 1953 so if they are off please bare with me. Also I want to make this clear. NO TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU ARE NOT HAVING SEX!!!_

Naruto brought Sakura and Sai to Ichiraku's for dinner that night. "Congratulations on your victory today." Teuchi said as he was making ramen. Naruto noticed that Nishi and Matsu were back to their old stumbling selves. Must have been a one-time thing.

"Thanks old man. I'm going to win this thing!" Naruto was confident and full of joy. Though it hadn't been easy Naruto prevailed against some of the most powerful shinobi.

"Don't forget Naruto, the other three shinobi are powerful opponents." Sakura said. "You can defeat them just be careful."

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I won't let those Cloud Shinobi win." Naruto's voice held certain urgency to it. The cloud shinobi had defeated some of Konoha's strongest. Now it was just Kumo and Konoha. "I'll make them pay for what they said."

The next day the Kage all met for lunch. The Kage were all generally becoming friends, even Gaara who was very exclusive was opening up. All except for Ishi. The stone giant remained quiet most of the time and never spoke of personal matters. Still he felt obligated to attend Kage events.

The Kage had been talking when they heard an unexpected sound. _Meow_. The Kage all looked down and next to Ishi's leg was a tiny kitten. Ishi looked down at it with his fiery eyes. Ishi reached his hand down and for a moment Tsunade thought the kitten had given it's last breath. What happened next surprised everyone.

"Who's a cute kitty?" Ishi asked lifting the kitten and petting it with one finger. Ishi's finger was easily the size of the kitten. The giant man served to frighten people when he acted normal. His cute voice made him scarier then ever. "Do you know if this kitten has a home?"

"No clans around here keep cats. Maybe one of the visiting shinobi brought it." Tsunade explained.

"I'll just hold onto it until we find its owner then." Ishi offer. He then proceeded to place the kitten in the front pocket of his robe. The pocket was huge and the kitten's entire body easily fit inside. The kitten seemed at home with the giant man.

Elsewhere Shikamaru and Temari were lying under the clouds. They spent every free second they got together. "You were amazing yesterday." Temari said.

"Thanks. I'm just glad to spend time with you." Temari was surprise. Shikamaru was a kind person but even in private he didn't usually display such emotions. "There's something I need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything." Temari said.

"Why can't anyone know about us again?" Shikamaru had heard the explanation dozens of times but each time he asked he hoped the answer would change. Hoped that one day she would say they could. Shikamaru wasn't someone who let everyone know his personal business but still he hated hiding his feelings.

"You know why. I'm a liaison between Konoha and Suna. If the village knew about us it would reflect bad on Gaara. We just have to keep it secrets until we get another qualified liaison. Once we do I can apply for a leave and we can spend all day together." Temari explained. She hated explaining it to him because every time she explained it seemed like they'd be stuck where they were. Sometimes she felt like they'd be hiding their relationship forever.

"What about Gaara? Why can't he know?" Shikamaru asked.

"You've seen what Gaara is capable of. Do you really want him knowing that you are the one courting his sister?" Temari asked and they both laughed.

"I guess not."

Zandaka and Koi had gone to see Kesseki after he got out of the hospital. "How are you feeling?" Koi asked.

"Better, a lot better. A little nauseous though." Kesseki replied.

"It's just an after effect of the lizards. You'll be feeling better in a day or two." Kariru explained. She was a different person since she had revealed her relationship with Kesseki. Usually she spoke very militant but lately her words contained emotions. Zandaka noticed that Kariru was covered up again and wondered why. He knew that for the brief time she was a Chunin she made many enemies and liked to hide her face but that was years ago. They had personally seen that most of them were dead and the few that were alive would not be wandering around Konoha unnoticed.

Kariru had only been a Genin for a month and a Chunin for four months. She had advanced fast. It helped that she picked up a lot of taijutsu living on the streets and chakra control came easy to her. Still she would not have graduated without Yoho's special program.

Kariru was entered into academy at age thirteen after Zandaka took her in. Yoho created a special program for people like her. People who had entered the academy later in life due to various reasons. Kariru studied hard and barely past the test. She was assigned to a team that had lost a teammate early on.

Now she was one of the most skilled Jonin in her village. Now she was one of the most skilled Jonin in her village. "So did they announce the matches yet?" Kesseki asked.

"No. They said they would do it tonight. That will give the competitors a day to study their opponent's strategy." Koi explained.

"No need, the matches are obvious. Naruto vs. Kariru and me vs. Shikamaru." Zandaka said smiling.

"How do you know?" Koi asked.

Zandaka smiled. "I have my ways." Zandaka scared him at times. He had a strange ability to predict a person's action. "Kariru don't take him lightly. You know as well as I do how strong Naruto can be."

"I know." Kariru replied. She was prepared for the worst and was confident she could beat him.

"If he releases the Kyubi, quit immediately. You're strong. Possibly able to take down his two tailed version, but it's not worth the risk. Besides I've been itching to face the demon myself." Zandaka took his leave. Trembling with excitement at the idea of facing Naruto's demon.

"It's now time to announce the matches!" Tsunade declared. The crowd had been waiting for this moment. The semifinals were sure to be exciting. "Our first match, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kariru Danna!" Naruto smiled, he'd finally get a chance to fight a cloud shinobi. "That leaves Shikamaru Nara vs. Zandaka Yoso."

'He was right.' Koi thought. 'Wonder were he is? He wasn't at the last announcement either.'

Hinata walked over to Zandaka no longer afraid. She had spent the last two nights talking with him and already she noticed small changes occurring. "How are you?" Hinata asked taking her usually spot.

"Same as always I guess. How are things coming along with Naruto?" Zandaka asked. Hinata had almost forgotten why she started talking to Zandaka. She still liked Naruto but she wasn't sure how she felt about Zandaka.

"They are, um ok I guess." Hinata replied stumbling. It was amazing how even talking about Naruto she reverted back to her old self.

"You know she was shy when I first met her too." Hinata knew he was talking about his love. "She was an outcast in our village. I was one of the only people to befriend her."

"How'd you met her?" Hinata wondered why he never said her name. Perhaps it was too painful to mention.

"We both we young, just entered the academy. Everyone would pick on her and one day I got tired of it. I stood up for her and after that things just developed from there. I couldn't stand the things people said to her." Zandaka got angry and for a moment Hinata thought he changed. She thought she saw markings on his shoulder but decided it was the moon playing tricks on her.

"I'm sorry you went through that." Hinata said. She had seen the things people did to Naruto and understood what it was like to see someone you cared about hurt.

"It's ok. People will always hold prejudice and hate. People will always hurt each other." Zandaka smiled and turned to Hinata. "Everyone has their demons."


	15. Chapter 15: Nova

_When Kariru and Kesseki fought Kesseki was a Genin and Kariru was an academy student. At best they were fighting on a Chunin's level of taijutsu. Someone asked me how they were that strong when they were young. It wasn't that intense of a battle it was just that they were evenly matched and though their skills were high for their rank they were not high at all in comparison. Also Kesseki was not using training weights back then. Remember that Rock Lee only started using training weights about a year become the Chunin exams._

"You wanted to see me Kakashi sensei?" Sakura had told him that Kakashi wanted to see him.

"Yes, Naruto. It's about your match tomorrow. What do you plan to do about her scrolls?" Kakashi asked.

"I hadn't really thought about those." Naruto had been more focused on her summoning and was ready to summon Gamabunta.

"I had an idea that might work but I'm not positive about it. I've never faced those kinds of scrolls before, they are extremely rare. From what Zandaka told you it seems the scrolls rely on their seals. If you can disable those seals her scrolls will be renders useless." Kakashi explained.

"But how do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"You know that new jutsu we've been working on?" Naruto had almost forgotten about it. He had relied mainly on Rasengan to win his battles.

"Ok Kakashi sensei." Naruto and Kakashi spent most of the day working on the jutsu.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kariru asked. It was something that had been on her mind since that dinner.

"About Sasuke? No, hopefully he'll stop looking for him." Zandaka said. "Some things are better off unknown."

"He deserves to know the truth." Kariru said.

"He deserves better friends then Sasuke. You remember what he said about Naruto." Zandaka was angry just thinking about the statement.

"Do you really think you should be playing shoji? Aren't you going to prepare for your match tomorrow?" Ino asked. Shikamaru had been playing shoji with Temari all day. She had given him some good matches but she never won, though it was usually close.

"I am preparing. Battles are as much mental as they are physical." Shikamaru explained.

"I know but you should still work on your jutsu." Shikamaru remained silent which just frustrated Ino. "Sakura!" Ino called upon seeing her friend.

"Hey Ino, how's your injury coming?" Ino hated that ever since her match Sakura always asked about her injury. As if her defeat wasn't embarrassing enough.

"They are fine." Ino replied.

"Hello Shikamaru, Temari. Hey Shikamaru shouldn't you be training?" Sakura's question distracted him and he put his piece down in the wrong spot. Temari took her opportunity to strike.

"Checkmate!" Temari announced proudly. Shikamaru looked down at the board and noticed the mistake he had made.

'I've got to tune out distractions. I can't be distracted like that or there is no way I'll win tomorrow.' Shikamaru thought. He let his guard down because it was shoji but that was still no excuse. He needs to remain focused no matter what happens. "Let's start a new game." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Come on Ino let's go get lunch." Sakura offered. The two ran off leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone.

Elsewhere Kariru, Koi, and Kesseki were training. "Come on Kariru you've got to be faster then that." Koi said delivering a punch. "I'm not even going that fast. You know your taijutsu has really gotten bad since you started using those scrolls."

"You shouldn't have let it go this far." Koi said. "This is a one on one match and you can't rely on Kesseki or myself to protect you while you use your scrolls."

"I know. It's been years since I've trained my taijutsu. We spent the last year training so much together I just let it go." Kariru hadn't needed to use taijutsu in year and hadn't even trained in it in much less then that. The scrolls and summons took up most of her focus. However she knew that at full capacity she couldn't keep all of Naruto's clones away. The three shinobi spent the rest of the day working on Kariru's taijutsu hoping that they could improve her in the short period of time they had left.

"So why did you only enter four shinobi?" Tsunade asked. When she first informed Yoho about the tournament he seemed so eager to enter.

"To be honest it was my son who talked me into it. Him and his friends have been in training for the past year and when they got back they heard about it. My son thought it would be best to send only his friends as they were around the same age as Naruto. Said it would be easier for them to connect. Said that they were the future of the village and that if they could make alliances then peace would be more stable then if some of the older shinobi went." Yoho explained. Tsunade was surprised that this kid had come to the same conclusion as her.

"You're son is very smart. He'll make a great Raikage one day." Tsunade said, complimenting her old friend.

"He doesn't understand what it is to be a Kage. He doesn't understand that sacrifices have to be made. Even if they are loved ones." Yoho seemed to become depressed. Tsunade understood that the matter was personal and decided not to ask. She spent the rest of the afternoon talking with him, glad to be in the company of an old friend.

It wasn't long before night descended and Zandaka resumed spot atop the log. He had come to enjoy speaking with Hinata. Hinata showed up right on time, "Hello." Hinata said with a smile. They started talking about their day. Hinata had spent some time training with her father. Zandaka spent most of it researching shadow jutsu.

"Who is the Jonin on your team?" Hinata asked.

"Koi and Kariru are both Jonin but I wasn't assigned to them. I was assigned to a separate team with Kesseki and another shinobi." Zandaka explained.

"So where is he?" Hinata was surprised that she hadn't seen him during the competition. Zandaka was still a Chunin and they usually kept close contact with their Jonin.

"He's dead. He died not long after I became a Chunin." Zandaka remembered clearly how everything happened as he explained it to Hinata.

They had been on a mission to deliver some documents to a foreign country. It was their first mission as a Chunin. They were almost at their destination when they were attacked. "Stay back. I'll handle them."

"Ringo sensei. I'll help you." Kesseki said stepping up. He had shined during the Chunin exams and longed to test his skills.

"No Kesseki you stay back. I need you to protect the others." Ringo turned around and smiled. It was the last expression Zandaka could clearly remember. Ringo was a very talented Jonin and it would take a strong opponent to take him down. Unfortunately that's whom he was up against. The two shinobi he faced where two of the strongest and eventually Ringo fell. The whole battle was a blur to him. Luckily the shinobi were tired and with Kesseki's help they were able to escaped.

"So what happened to Gisei?" Hinata asked. She wondered why he did not compete with them.

"Kesseki and I were exposed to murder at a very young age. When you research like I do it's the first thing you learn. Knowledge is power but power is deadly. Gisei hadn't and for some shinobi it's too much. They can't handle it. To watch a shinobi who was a rank above him, slaughtered before his eyes. It's a shame too, he was a great shinobi." Zandaka smiled. He had always felt sorry for Gisei but at the same time it made him happy. Back then Gisei was easily a better shinobi then him and couldn't handle it. It made Zandaka feel strong.

"So how did you meet your current team?" Hinata enjoyed the stories Zandaka told.

"I've known Koi as long back as I can remember. Kariru I found living off of the streets and I took her in. After Koi and Kariru became Jonin they started doing various missions, no longer remaining in their original cell. About a year ago we formed our team and have been training since." A year ago he was a different person. A year ago he wasn't as strong as he was now, but that was a story for another day. Zandaka looked up at the stars. A billion stars in the sky, the brighter they burned the faster they died.


	16. Chapter 16: The Wind Blows Strong

"Kariru Danna vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" The referee called the match and it began.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto was ready to go. 'Remember what Kakashi said, don't do it until she exposes where she keeps her scrolls. She's got to have more then just what's on her belt.'

Kariru pulled a scroll from her belt. 'This should confuse him.' Kariru made three hand signs. She then pulled off the seal as she placed it to the ground. "Mass Clone Jutsu." Naruto was surprised to she that she had created nearly as many clones as he had.

"Guess I'll just have to destroy them." Naruto's clones charged and started attacking but to his surprise the clones weren't being destroyed.

"They aren't shadow clones. Shadow clones give you the ability to damage the opponent unfortunately they can take damage as well. Regular clones are harder to destroy." Kariru failed to mention that keeping them required intense concentration especially at this scale. Luckily she was able to conserve her chakra by using the scroll to perform the jutsu. Kariru and her clones each pulled a scroll off of her belt. "Element Release: Fiery Stone Needles."

From the grounds stone needles emerge. Suddenly they launched from the ground and fired destroying a few of Naruto's clones. Kariru couldn't use any jutsu that would change the arena or she risked Naruto's cunning. She had noticed that Naruto thrived on using the opponent's jutsu and she hoped she could take him down slowly.

Unfortunately as only one scroll was real she had revealed herself. It was easy to see where the needles had emerged. "There she is! In the back!" Naruto screamed. The clones started to charge at where Kariru had been but couldn't find her. She had assembled he clones into a crowd making it impossible to discover which one was she. With all the movement of the crowd she could easily avoid attacks without bringing attention to herself. Unfortunately it wasn't easy, her taijutsu skills had severely decreased.

The clones all pulled scrolls off of their belts again. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Kariru then absorbed the jutsu. She felt it rise through her body and released it from her mouth. A few more clones were gone but Naruto still possessed an army of them. 'I've got to find a way to take them out.' Naruto's clones attacked the spot again but were once again unable to find her in the crowd.

'There has to be a way to find her.' Naruto thought. 'I've got it!' Naruto put his hand out. "Wind Release: Rasengan!" Naruto charged into the crowd and put his hand to the ground. Pieces of rock went everywhere. Naruto watched and found Kariru. He had followed the pieces with his eyes until he saw one stop, meaning that it hit a solid object. "I've got you now!" Naruto charged and punched Kariru.

Kariru's clones disappeared and she was left alone up against an army of Naruto's. 'I didn't want to use these.' Kariru reached down to her ankle and lifted her pants revealing scrolls strapped to her ankle.

'So that is where she keeps them.' Naruto thought.

Kariru looked fiercely at Naruto. She made five hand signs and place the scroll on the ground. Naruto noticed that the scroll she chose contained two seals on it. "Element Release: Electric Wind Jutsu!" Kariru ripped the two seals off at the same time. Suddenly the arena was engulfed in wind. 'I've got to control it so spectators don't get hurt.' Kariru concentrated and brought the powerful wind only into the battle arena. "Now!"

Suddenly electricity ran through the wind. Clone after clone was destroyed as the electricity ran through their body. 'I'm sorry Naruto. I never wanted to use anything this strong against you.' Eventually it came to Naruto. He screamed in pain as the electricity pulsed through his body. The wind subsided and the crowd looked on as Naruto lye on the ground in front of them.

The referee went to call the match when Naruto moved. "I won't be beaten. I won't lose to you." Naruto struggled but managed to get to his feet. Kariru was surprised.

'Could this be the Kyubi's power?' Zandaka had told her about it but she never imagined anyone could get right up from an attack like that. That was an A-rank jutsu! 'I'll have to use something stronger.'

Kariru felt a sudden pain back and realized Naruto had punched her. While she was too busy deciding what scroll to use he wasn't resting. As Kariru fell she felt Naruto grab her ankle and take the scrolls. He then preceded to ripe the scrolls from her waste. Kariru managed to get away. "Take them they are of no use to you." Kariru reached down to her other ankle. 'These are my last scrolls.' Suddenly she noticed Naruto performing hand signs.

"Wind Release: Chakra Wind Jutsu!" Naruto swiped his arm through the air. Kariru saw wind coming at her and braced herself. She was surprised when it just past her. Kariru looked down and noticed that the seals had fallen off of all of her scrolls. Naruto had also destroyed the scrolls that he had taken.

"How did you?" Kariru was horrified. How had all of her scrolls been destroyed without anyone laying a hand on them?

"It's a new jutsu Kakashi taught me." Naruto said as he remembered how Kakashi explained it to him.

"Some kekkei genkai are able to see chakra. However this can be a weakness as much as an advantage. Using this jutsu will give you the ability to temporarily blind someone able to see chakra. It will also infuse your chakra into nearby items. Some items require chakra to work and by doing this you can set them off without touching them." Kakashi had explained.

"Originally he taught to me as a way to counter the Sharingan and the Byakugan. We soon released that it would allow us to disable your scrolls." Naruto boasted.

"This battle isn't over yet." Kariru said. She bit her finger and made her hand signs. She then placed her hands on the ground. The arena was covered in smoke and when it cleared Kariru was on top of a frog. The frog was bright green with distinctive black markings. It carried a scimitar like blade on it's back.

"You can summon toads too?" Naruto said, ignorantly.

Kariru was surprised that Naruto didn't notice the difference. "It's a frog not a toad!"

"O that explains why I've never seen it before. Fine two can play at that game." Naruto bite his finger and made his hand signs. He put his hands to the ground focusing as much chakra as he could. Naruto was surprised when he saw Gamakichi. "What!? I was trying to summon Gamabunta!"

"Well he's busy, besides I can take care of that puny frog." Gamakichi was about the same size of the frog. Tsunade marveled at how much he had grown. Last time she saw him he could fit in the palm of Naruto's hand. Now Naruto could easily ride him. He also wore black gloves in addition to his blue vest. He carried a large kunai on his back.

Naruto jumped on Gamakichi's head and they did battle together. The amphibians would clash, blade against blade, exchanging insults. Meanwhile Naruto and Kariru would fight whenever their summons came close enough. "Wind Release: Poison Croak Jutsu." Kariru said as her frog released a poisonous cloud from its mouth.

"Water Release: Liquid Bullet." Gamakichi shot a bullet of water at the frog, the force of the bullet disbanding the cloud. They continued to fight, exchanging various jutsu. "Naruto we have to finish this I've used up a lot of chakra."

"I have an idea." Naruto then whispered his idea into Gamakichi's ear. Gamakichi waited until he got into range and executed his attack. "Fire Release: Toad Flame Bomb!" Gamakichi released and oil from his mouth that coated the frog and Kariru. Naruto threw an exploding tag and the arena erupted in flames.

When the fire died down the frog was gone. Kariru disbanded it before it suffered any serious damage. She had barely survived the attack. "I submit." She knew she was beaten, knew Naruto had won. And then she collapsed.

_I'm putting this at the end only because if I put it at the beginning it would ruin some of the chapter. Just so you know my description of Gamakichi is taken from a picture of him in the Japanese Shonen Jump. If you have not seen it look it up, it's a cool picture. The only difference is that he is bigger here then he appears in the picture. Not by much but big enough that Naruto fits on him comfortably. Also incase anyone wants to know the frog Kariru summoned was an Oriental Fire-bellied Toad. http://en. _


	17. Chapter 17: Balance

The medical-nin rushed over as Kariru fell to the floor. She had avoided the blunt of Naruto's attack but was still hit pretty badly. They took her out of the arena and brought her to Sakura. There was a certain irony in Sakura healing her wounds. "It's a burn so I'm going to need bandages to wrap the wound." Sakura called out commands. To her this was no longer an enemy, she was a patient.

Zandaka was given the offer to postpone his match but declined. 'You're in capable hands Kariru. Sakura might just be the second best medical-nin there is.' Zandaka knew she would be ok. He walked to the arena facing Shikamaru. The referee called the match and Zandaka wasted no time.

"Field of Dreams Jutsu." Zandaka called after making his hand signs. He placed his hands to the ground and a magnificent field of flowers grew on the arena floor. The whole arena floor was covered in foliage. Shikamaru was confused as to what the flowers would do. He noticed Zandaka was making more hand signs. "Fire Release: Scorched Earth Jutsu!"

Zandaka lifted his head and released a massive stream of fire. He ran the arena burning all of the flowers he had just created. Zandaka ensured that he burned every last thing. Shikamaru was surprised when he noticed Zandaka wasn't even trying to attack him. "Fire Release: Scalding Flame Jutsu." Zandaka released a blue flame from his mouth and this time burned the arena walls. He ran along them until they were thoroughly charred black. Tsunade marveled at the amount of chakra this young shinobi had.

Zandaka stopped and returned to his spot across from Shikamaru. "There is something I want to show you before we go any further." Zandaka pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a special type of paper. When infused with chakra it shows a person's natural affinity for a certain element. Watch." Shikamaru watched as Zandaka infused his chakra into the paper. The paper shook a little and then ripped into five. One corner became wet, another set on fire, another crumbled and the last corner turned to dust. The piece in the middle split in half.

"You have a natural affinity for all elements?" Shikamaru was stunned. He had never heard of such a thing, even as a kekkei genkai. He had never heard of someone so balanced.

"So it seems your son is perfectly balanced in the elements." The Mizukage said. The five Kage sat stoned face watching the match as it progressed. Only Ishi seemed more occupied with his kitten.

"How is Mr. Buttercups doing today? You're a cute kitty." Ishi was just plain scary when he played with that cat.

"Just thought that you should see that." Zandaka loved to show off his knowledge and abilities. It had always been a flaw. He loved answering questions. Shikamaru attempted to perform his shadow jutsu but was surprised when it. "Wondering why it won't work? I've studied your jutsu and found its weakness. It will only work if you can see your shadow. I created the flowers and turned them to ash because dirt is not an easy thing to burn. I even scalded the walls black to ensure that surprise attacked came off of the wall." Zandaka smiled, he had won so easily.

Shikamaru saw that Zandaka thought he won and couldn't help but smile. 'I knew he'd make me use these. Thank you Asuma.' Shikamaru reached into his pouch and pulled out a set of trench knives. He remembered when he was been given them.

"Asuma wanted me to give these to you." Kurenai said handing Shikamaru a box. Shikamaru opened the box to reveal a set of trench knives just like Asuma had. He noticed there was a letter in the bottom of the box.

"Shikamaru. You've grown so fast and soon you will be a Jonin. Here is a set of trench knives for you to wield. They are more attuned to your water-based chakra and should be easy for you to use. Grow strong and make me proud."

"He was going to give them to you as a present when he got back from his last mission." Kurenai started to tear and Shikamaru comforted her.

Shikamaru had trained with the knives but never used them in battle. He had used Asuma's but never his own. He was saving them for something special and it wasn't everyday you fought the Raikage's son. Shikamaru put the blades on and went on the attack. He charged and took a swing at Zandaka that was blocked by a kunai. He swung again and Zandaka attempted to dodge it. This time he infused his chakra cutting him.

Zandaka touched his wound. "So I guess those trench knives work like Asuma's." Zandaka had heard about Asuma's knives and was eager to try them out for himself. Zandaka threw a kunai on each side of Shikamaru. He resented his pour aim as he had hoped that they would be closer together. At the end of each kunai was a steel line that Zandaka held in his teeth. "Lighting Release: Line Charge Jutsu." Zandaka release lighting into the two lines and it flowed down the line. A bolt of pure electricity traveled right down the middle threatening to shock anything in their path, namely Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't cut the line with his knives, as the water would conduct the electricity. Shikamaru waited until the bolt got close enough and jumped over it. He then noticed Zandaka smiling and avoided the bolt as it came back for him. 'So he can control it.' Shikamaru jumped out from between the lines and charged at Zandaka. Zandaka whipped one of the lines out of the wall and at Shikamaru. Shikamaru narrowly avoided the attack. 'I've got to disconnect him from those lines.' Shikamaru charged at Zandaka with full force.

'Perfect.' Zandaka thought as Shikamaru impaled him with his blade. 'Right about where Sai got me too.' Zandaka dropped the lines canceling the jutsu. He then grabbed Shikamaru wrist and twisted it. He pulled the blade out of his shoulder and took the knife from Shikamaru as he pushed him away. "No matter how many times I let someone stab me they never cease to be surprised. Now how do these work exactly?" Zandaka infused various chakras until he discovered that water flowed the easiest.

Tsunade was surprised to see that Zandaka was able to use the knife with no prior experience. It took someone with delicate control over their chakra to use it and was no small task. Though he had been able to make a blade it was not stable. Tsunade smiled, 'Nothing worth having comes easily.'

Zandaka and Shikamaru engaged each other, blade to blade. It wasn't as easy as he let on. Zandaka was having trouble controlling the knife. Shikamaru had the obvious advantage. His blade was more stable and he had more training in such fighting. Zandaka quickly picked up on his moves but was still struggling just to keep him away. Zandaka took out a kunai and tried to grab the advantage. The kunai was no match against the trench knife and it wasn't long before Shikamaru disarmed him of it.

'He's tiring. If I keep this up he will exert himself too much.' Shikamaru knew he could win this but he himself was tiring too. Zandaka was skilled in his own right and was not an easy opponent. Though he barely was given a chance to attack it took a lot to keep him busy. Shikamaru saw an opening and exploited it, slashing Zandaka's leg.

'I've got to disarm him.' Zandaka moved away from Shikamaru and threw two kunai again. This time they were attached to a string rather then wire. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu." A flame traveled down the rope.

Shikamaru cut each of the lines with his trench knife. His water-based blade was no match for Zandaka's fire jutsu. Zandaka smiled. "Release." Shikamaru turned around to see that two exploding tag were wrapped around the handle of the kunai. The explosion was far enough that Shikamaru was not severely damage but the explosion did throw his body a good distant. His body dragged in the ashes on the floor. Zandaka went over and relieved him of his other knife. Zandaka then kicked him away from him waiting to see Shikamaru's next move.

The match was almost over. Shikamaru considered conceding until he saw an opening. Shikamaru noticed that underneath all of the ash the ground itself was more of a gray. He could see a shadow and knew that he still had a chance. Shikamaru rose to his feet and smiled proudly. "I quit."


	18. Chapter 18: Sins of the Father

The crowd was shocked as Shikamaru conceded victory. "O come on, not again!" Naruto cried out as he friend quit. Shikamaru had conceded victory during the Chunin exams as well.

'I understand now. I understand why you lost.' It was suddenly clear why Zandaka had lost that game of shoji. Zandaka smiled, he knew that Shikamaru had figured it out.

'It's actually a strategy I adopted from you.' Zandaka thought. Shikamaru walked out of the arena full well understanding the message.

'Had he moved his knight I would take his pawn. He would then take my bishop and I would take his knight. He would then take my king but at the price of his pawn and bishop. The possibility of victory was there but the sacrifice was not worth it. He'd be left with two pieces. It was better to cut one's loses. I could have tried to use my shadow jutsu but I risked running completely out of chakra leaving myself vulnerable to even the simplest attacks.' Shikamaru thought.

Zandaka was announced the winner and the final match was set. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Zandaka Yoso. It was sure to be an epic battle. Zandaka took his leave and visited Kariru. Sakura had managed to heal the burns and she was recovering well. The problem with healing burns is that a lot of the healing has to come from inside the person. Kariru would have to maintain chakra in that part of her body for the next week or run the risk of the wound scarring.

"You can see her now." The nurse told them as she emerged from the emergency room. Sakura and two other nurses came out with her. Kesseki ran right past them to see his love.

"Thank you." Zandaka said as he walked pasted Sakura. Koi hadn't expected Zandaka to be so kind and wondered why. He had been acting strange these past few days and he wondered what was changing him.

"It's what I do." Sakura smiled. Zandaka had been sincere in what he said and she appreciated that. It had not been easy and Sakura went to rest.

"How are you?" Kesseki asked. Kariru was wrapped heavily in bandages and she looked very weak.

"I'll ok. I have to keep my chakra concentrated on the wound though. So did you win?" Kariru asked Zandaka.

"Yea, but don't worry about that now. Just relax." Zandaka said. His voice was kinder then usually and it just made Koi wonder more. Over the past year Zandaka had changed drastically but lately it seemed he was reverting back to his old self. Koi smiled at the notion. Perhaps he could be truly happy again.

"Hello Kariru. How are you?" Yoho asked as he entered the room.

"I'm ok. They did a great job fixing me up." Kariru tried to smile.

"Glad to hear. Zandaka I need to speak with you." Yoho motioned for his son to meet him in the hallway. "I don't think you should fight Naruto. It won't be easy for you to keep your promise."

"I have no intention of keeping my promise." Zandaka grinned.

"A man is nothing without his word. Your promise is your word." Yoho had raised Zandaka to treasure his word and not to go back on it.

"What about you!?" Zandaka screamed angrily. His rage coming from seemingly nowhere. "What about your promise to protect the village? You were Raikage! Isn't that supposed to mean something!?"

Yoho stood speechless unsure of what to say. His son began to walk away and Yoho stumbled on his words. "I had to protect the village." Zandaka stopped walking and turned around.

"You had to protect yourself. They hated her and you went along with it so not to upset the elders. You promised to protect the village but what about her? She was part of the village or does being different mean you don't protect them?" Zandaka spoke softly and calmly though his words were lined with pain.

"You need to keep your promise. It's too dangerous Zandaka you know that. I'm just trying to protect you." Yoho pleaded.

"Don't bother protecting me. I'm different too now." Zandaka turned around and escaped. Yoho stood and watched his son leave. How could he protect someone he had hurt so badly?

"It's hard for him to see past her death." Koi said putting his hand on Yoho' shoulder. "As long as I've known you you've been like a father to me. Still sometimes even I find myself wondering why she died. I can't say I would have not made the choice but I can say this. It happened and forgiveness does not come easy. If you want him to trust you, you need to show him he can." Suddenly Koi's voice became very serious. "Don't tell Tsunade."

"You did a good job Sakura." Tsunade congratulated her student. "It's not always easy to help someone who has hurt you."

"To be honest I didn't see her as an enemy. When I was healing her she was just a patient and that was it." Sakura responded.

"That is the makings of a great medical-nin. A patient is a patient regardless of who they are." Tsunade smiled. Her apprentice was growing up so much.

"You fought great today." Temari said congratulating Shikamaru.

"Thank you. It's weird when someone teaches you something you already know. I never bothered to keep fighting when I knew I was beat. I may have been able to hold him with the jutsu but from there I didn't have enough chakra to do anything. That game of shogi, he was trying to show me that he understood how I think. His power isn't in his amount of chakra or in his fast hand signs. His power lies in knowing the opponent." Shikamaru was surprised anyone was able to do that. This was the kind of ninja he wanted to be.

"He does seem strong but there is something he will never have." Temari said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"This." Temari leaned over and kissed Shikamaru. One day they would be together. One day.

"Hello Zandaka." Hinata had never referred to him by name. She was slowly changing through talking with him. She noticed his face looked more distressed then usually and decided to ask something that had been on her mind for quite some time. "If you don't mind me asking. Why do you hate looking like your father?"

"I hate who he is. He is supposed to be Raikage and yet he doesn't protect the village. He just follows the elders orders blindly." Zandaka was angry but knew that Hinata was not responsible. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so angry. I'm just very stressed.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it." Hinata said. She didn't want to upset Zandaka.

"It's ok. Not talking about it doesn't mean it didn't happen." Zandaka relaxed and continued to talk in a smoother voice. "When she died two men came and attacked the village. I pleaded with my father to save her but he refused. He said too many villages would die in the ensuing chaos. 'Let them take her and then the ANBU can hunt them down.' Those were his words. The truth was that the Elders had information about them three days before the attack. They were happy to be rid of a nuisance. I tried to save her myself."

Zandaka stopped and took a moment to compose himself. This was the first time he had ever told anybody the story and he soon found it wasn't an easy story to tell. "I was too weak. I couldn't take them on my own. I couldn't even catch up with them after they took her." Hinata remained quiet not knowing what to say. Zandaka seemed so powerful and yet he couldn't even keep up with these other ninja.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said lost for words.

"Don't be. Sometimes at night when I dream I still see her. Sometimes I still feel like she is here." And sometimes he felt that her death was as much his fault as his fathers.


	19. Chapter 19: Progress

_I know that this chapter skips scene frequently and that no one plot is very long but I'm just trying to show where all the various ninja are at this point. I'm trying to show the various changes that are slowly occurring. O by the way. The feature character changes depending on what character I'm going to be writting about most. Hence starting off Naruto and Sakura and now Temari/Shikimaru. They do NOT represent love interest or anything even if the characters are dating. Remember this, NO love is safe. I already have plans for two relationship that will end in disaster. So just remember I am not going with the fan community and I am not going with my own interest._

"Ah this is great." Naruto said as he slipped into the hot spring. "This was a great idea Kakashi sensei."

"Zandaka will be no easy opponent Naruto." Kakashi warned.

"Then why aren't we training?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes relaxing can be a good as training. If you relax these next three days and let your body heal and build up chakra you will be one hundred percent for your match." Kakashi explained. "There is something I have to talk to you about. You can't release the Kyubi in your match with Zandaka. I know he angers you but you must control it."

"I will." Naruto said smiling. "I'm going to beat him on my own." Kakashi hoped that his words would hold true. Something about this kid set uneasy with him and he didn't know how Zandaka would respond to Naruto's demon.

"I need to ask you something." Lee caught Guy off guard with the sudden questions. "How can I become faster?" Guy knew that Lee was asking because of Kesseki's amazing speed.

"You still have the power of youth! We'll double your training weights! Let's go eight hundred laps around town!" Guy and Lee were off. Today would be the first day of his new training. Lee would train until he was faster then Kesseki.

"Thank you." The words caught Sakura off guard. She had come in to change Kariru's bandages.

"Your welcome." Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you. I didn't really mean it. You're right I don't know you that well." Sakura smiled. Perhaps Kariru and her could be friends. What she said next shocked Sakura. "You're wrong about one thing. I do know Sasuke."

Hinata struck and her father dodged it. He noticed her speed and ferocity had increased as of late. He wondered if it was because so many foreign ninja were around. Hinata caught him off guard and hit him in the arm. Hiashi smiled.

Temari and Shikamaru were walking around town looking for a place to have lunch. "Shikamaru!" Ino called as she caught up with them. "Hey Shikamaru what are you doing? O hi Temari."

"We're going to get some lunch." Shikamaru answered.

"O so you're on a date." Ino said smiling.

"No, no it's not like that. We are just discussing some business as liaisons, that's it." Temari answered. She stumbled along her words making it that much more obvious.

"O then if it's not a date you don't mind if I tag along." Ino said. She knew that Shikamaru and Temari were dating and liked to mess with them. She would never do anything to outright damage their relationship but she couldn't help making them feel uncomfortable.

Ino walked with them to the restaurant. Temari and Shikamaru barely talk the whole way their. It was very uncomfortable trying to hide the fact that they were on a date. "Well here we are." Shikamaru said.

"You know I'm not so hungry after all. Bye." Ino said walking away. She wasn't really going to interrupt their date but she did love a good laugh. Asuma's death had changed her and made her realize that life is short.

"I thought she'd never leave." Temari said as Ino left.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned to see Choji sitting at a table eating lunch. "What brings you here?"

"We came to get some lunch." Shikamaru replied.

"You didn't invite me?" Choji asked sullenly, not even minding that Temari was with him.

"You're already here eating. You didn't invite me to come eat with you." Shikamaru said.

"I know. I just like to be invited." Choji said. Shikamaru smiled and sat down with his friend. The three of them had lunch. Choji was oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru liked Temari.

"Goodbye." Temari waved as she left after lunch. Shikamaru and Choji walked home.

"Your dating her, aren't you?" Choji's question caught Shikamaru off guard.

"Yea." Shikamaru said it before he realized what he was saying.

"I know it looks like I don't know. I just do that to make it easier on you but I have something that has been bothering me. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Shikamaru was Choji's best friend. He was hurt that his friend would keep a secret like this from him.

"I don't know. I guess we've just been hiding it from everybody. It's not as simple as it appears." Shikamaru felt bad he hadn't told Choji. He never even thought of it. Shikamaru looked over to his best friend and saw him smiling.

"She's really pretty." Choji's words made Shikamaru laugh. The two walked on together discussing the relationship and why it was a secret. The two were too close of friends to let a girl come between them.

"Good job Neji. You're speed is already increase a little." Tenten said.

"Maybe but insignificant. I've only just started training, I'm not pushing myself enough yet." Neji was determined to be faster, to be better. He wouldn't lose to Kesseki. The two may be friends now but that just pushed him more. He wouldn't lose out to his friends. "Again." Tenten threw kunai at Neji and he knocked them all of out the air with his hands. He was using his Gentle Fist fighting style.

Sai caught up with Kakashi and Naruto and met them in the hot springs. "Hello Kakashi, hello Naruto. Wow you have a really small…"

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Yamato stood before the Hokage unaware of why he was summoned.

"I need to speak to you about the finals. It's about Naruto. I want you to stand up with the Kage. Should Naruto's demon come out I want you to stop it immediately." Tsunade was unsure of her decision. Zandaka had done some amazing things and she would like to see how he handled the Kyubi. However she did not want innocent bystanders to be hurt.

"How are you feeling today?" Kesseki asked.

"I'm okay. I just hate that I'll be stuck here for four more days. I'm going to miss Zandaka's match." Kariru said. Kariru wanted to be there to support her friend. The last year Zandaka had been very closed off but something about Konoha had been bringing out the best in him. Zandaka was slowly reverting back to how he was before she died.

"Hello." Hinata said taking her usual spot next to Zandaka. "How are…"

"You haven't spoken to Naruto." Zandaka's words silenced Hinata. He didn't sound angry but something about him made her feel afraid. "You haven't even said hi to him since we started talking."

"I just don't know." Hinata didn't know what to say. She liked Naruto but she was unsure of how she felt about Zandaka. "I…"

"You don't like me. You've watched Naruto grow and become the person you love. I'm a friend who reached out to you. Kind of like a big brother and you're starting to confuse appreciation with love." Zandaka stopped and looked Hinata in the eyes. "You're a good person but you belong with Naruto." Zandaka smiled and stood up. "I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"But…" Before she could finish her sentence he was gone. Hinata was confused and didn't know what to say. She simple watched the moon.

Zandaka hated doing this to her but it was the only way. 'You belong with Naruto. Beside I could never love you.' Zandaka walked on as the night went.

"You're home early." Koi said as Zandaka walked through the door.

"The moons busy tonight. Someone else needs it more." Zandaka simply walked past him and went to bed.

The next day it rained and rained hard. Hinata showed up but Zandaka was no where to be found. Hinata lamented the loss of her new friend. She just stood there in the open waiting for Zandaka to show up. The rain battered her face as it descended from the heavens. Hinata looked up and smiled as she saw the moon. Somewhere Naruto was looking at that same moon.

If I could draw this in a manga or anime Naruto would indeed be looking at the moon and he would get a weird feeling. I didn't write it because when I tried it came out weird. So just know he is supposed to be looking at the moon. By the way ' ' means thinking " " means talking. 


	20. Chapter 20: Naruto's Celebration

_I know Kiba and Tenten have never teamed up but hey why the hell not?_

"Tomorrow is the big day. Is your son ready?" Tsunade asked. This might be the last time her and Yoho sat down as friends for quite some time. She had enjoyed the time she got to spend with her old friend but felt it had gone too fast.

"Yea." Tsunade could hear that there was distress in his voice. She could remain silent no longer.

"Yoho what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" Tsunade pleaded that her friend would confide in her.

"No." Yoho walked to the door and turned as he reached the exit. "I'm sorry Tsunade." Yoho looked down. Tsunade went to say something but Yoho left. She knew better then to go chasing after him.

"How is he?" Kariru was worried about Zandaka. Tomorrow was the big match and she was afraid of what he would do.

"He is ok. He's breaking his promise." Kesseki told her. "Nothing is going to stop him."

"You have to be there tomorrow. I know you want to be with me but Zandaka needs you more." Kesseki understood her words. He knew what she meant and knew that she was right. Tomorrow he would be there to support his friend but today he would remain with his love.

"Hey Sakura want to go get some lunch?" Ino asked.

"I have to heal three more patients but when I'm done with them I can go." Sakura said.

"I'll help." Ino's arm was fully healed and she wanted to help.

"O no it's ok. I can handle it you don't need to bother." Sakura's words had been kind enough but still they stung like daggers. Ino felt helpless lately and Sakura wasn't helping.

"I'll find your owner Mr. Buttercup." Ishi was putting up poster in hopes someone would claim the kitten. Ishi looked down at his cute little kitty. _Meow._

"Can I help?" Tenten asked the giant man. Neji and Lee were busy and she was looking for something to do.

"Sure." Ishi said.

"I'll help too." Kiba said approaching on top of Akamaru. "I can't let an animal stay lost. I know if Akamaru was lost I'd want someone to help find him." Ishi handed Kiba some flyers. Kiba rode Akamaru and would throw a flyer in the air. Tenten ran along rooftops throwing shuriken to pin the flyers to posts.

"Wow they are fast." Ishi said watching the two young Chunin. "Aren't they Mr. Buttercup?"

"That was fun." Tenten said exhausted.

"Yea it was." Kiba was sitting against a tree with Tenten next to him.

"Well I've got to go. We should do this again sometime." Tenten turned and smiled at Kiba. Kiba returned the smile and Tenten was off.

"I didn't tell her." Yoho had felt bad about not informing Tsunade of the truth.

"Good." Koi replied. "If you had you'd never have his trust. He misses her. And it's hard for him to look at you and not see her." Koi then put his hand on Yoho's shoulder and said something that surprised him. "It's not your fault."

"It's good to be alone again." Temari said as she lay down next to Shikamaru. "Moments like this make hiding it that much better."

"I guess." Shikamaru smiled. She had a point. The fact that they didn't spend much time together did make it just that much better when they did.

"So how do you think your friend will do tomorrow? Think he'll last long?" Temari asked.

"He'll last. He'll win." Shikamaru's words surprise Temari. Naruto was strong and cunning but she didn't really believe he could beat someone Shikamaru lost to. "Naruto thinks differently. Someone like Zandaka is going to try and predict his opponents moves but you can't predict Naruto." Shikamaru made a lot of sense. He would have been right too had he been aware of Naruto's secret.

"Come on we are going to be late." Temari said when she noticed that it was getting late.

"Kakashi sensei why can't we go to Ichiraku's? I want ramen." Tomorrow was Naruto's big match.

"Trust me Naruto this place makes great ramen." Kakashi said. They walked to a restaurant that Naruto had never been to before.

"Old mans not going to be happy that I ditched him on the last day." Naruto was looking forward to Ichiraku's ramen but decided to trust Kakashi sensei. Naruto opened the door to the building.

"Surprise!" Yelled the crowd of people from inside.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We wanted you to eat with friends tonight. After all tomorrow is a big day for you Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled as he saw him behind the counter cooking.

"The owner of this restaurant is a good friend of mine. He is letting me borrow it for tonight. You don't really think I'd let you fight tomorrow without a fresh bowl of ramen?" Teuchi smiled and handed Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto's friend came up and congratulated him, talked with him, and joked around. All in all Naruto was having a fun time.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said without stumbling.

"Hinata." Naruto said. There was something different about her. She wasn't looking down or stumbling on her words. Naruto had never before realized how beautiful her eyes were.

"Are you ready for tomorrows fight?" Hinata asked unsure of what to say.

"Of course I am. I'm always ready." Naruto said smiling. Naruto and Hinata talked for a little while until other people came up to talk to him. Hinata understood that tonight wasn't her night with Naruto. Still she couldn't help but feel that she had made an impact.

Elsewhere Zandaka sat alone in the bell test area. 'Looks like she's with Naruto tonight. Good.' Zandaka watched the moon and reflected on his battle tomorrow. 'I won't lose to him.'

"Come on Zandaka you need some rest." Koi said.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" Zandaka asked as he descended from the log.

"Yea, your dad didn't say anything to Tsunade." Koi said.

"Perfect." Zandaka said grinning.

"You know you have to make peace one day." Koi told his friend.

"I will make peace with him." Zandaka replied.

"I meant with yourself." Koi's words hit home. Zandaka knew exactly what he meant.

Naruto went home that night and relaxed. He had a great time with his friends but tomorrow was serious. He didn't know what but something compelled Naruto to look at the moon. And for some reason he thought of Hinata. Elsewhere Hinata looked at the moon and smiled. 'Naruto.'


	21. Chapter 21: Forcing A Hand

Naruto and Zandaka just stood across from each other. The crowd was going wild. The arena was packed and there was even people stand outside just in hopes of getting a glimpse of what would happen. The referee called the match and Naruto and Zandaka paused for a moment to take it all in.

"Naruto. I'm going to tell you right now. Release the Kyubi." Zandaka's word surprised everyone. Tsunade was surprised he would know about it and Yoho was surprised he was so blunt about.

'How does he know?' Naruto wondered. There was no denying it though. "I'm going to fight without using it!" Naruto proudly exclaimed.

"Then I'll make you use it!" Zandaka was crazy with excitement. "Earth Release: Running Tower Jutsu." Zandaka put his hand to the ground and stone towers started emerging. Naruto was able to dodge them but was backed against a wall. "Earth Release: Steel Shackle Jutsu." Steel shackles came out of the wall and held Naruto in place. Naruto struggled but to no avail. "The only thing that is going to help you out of that is the Kyubi. Release it Naruto! Embrace your demon!"

'He is really going to do it. I can't believe he'd actually go this far.' Koi was surprised. He hoped at the last minute Zandaka would change his mind but apparently he wasn't. All the small changes he made over the past two weeks were gone.

Zandaka looked Naruto right in the eyes. "I guess I'll just have to use a forbidden technique. Summoning: Stolen Body Jutsu!" Zandaka put his hand to the ground and the arena started to quake. Naruto watched as a black coffin rose from the ground. It was covered in chains and locks. Red skulls covered it and there were disturbing pictures painted all along the sides.

"What is that?" Naruto asked having never even heard of this jutsu before.

"It's an old friend." Zandaka grinned and broke the locks. "Say hi Naruto."

The lid slowly lifted and Naruto was surprise by what he saw. From the coffin arose a face Naruto was familiar with. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. "Naruto! How did I…?" Zandaka cut off Sasuke's words. He grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him up against the wall. Zandaka then pinned Sasuke to the wall with two extra long kunai. Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Release the Kyubi Naruto!" Zandaka warned.

"No!" Naruto said stubbornly. He struggled to get out, to save Sasuke but to no avail.

"Fine." Zandaka said. Zandaka punched Sasuke in the face and then in the stomach. Sasuke started to cough up blood. Zandaka then slashed him in a couple of non-vital area's to ensure he suffered.

"Just release it you idiot! Save me!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto. He coughed again and more blood came up. Naruto was unsure of what to do. He wanted to save Sasuke. He wondered how the crowd could let this kind of slaughter go on.

"Listen to him Naruto." Zandaka looked over and saw Naruto struggling.

'What should I do?' Naruto thought unsure of the consequences of releasing the Kyubi. 'He wouldn't actually kill Sasuke, would he?'

"I guess I'll just have to push you a bit further. Summoning: Stolen Body Jutsu." Another coffin arose from the ground and Zandaka broke the locks. This time Sakura was the one to emerge from the coffin.

"Naruto! How did I get here?" Sakura turned to see Zandaka grab her. He threw her against the wall and continued to pin her to it.

Zandaka punch Sakura and her screams reached Naruto. "Help us!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto looked up and saw Zandaka was beating Sakura. Slowly the Kyubi started to form inside of him. "Naruto save my love Sasuke! Save him for me!" Sakura screamed.

"I guess you don't love your friends that much." Zandaka withdrew two kunai and went to stab both Sasuke and Sakura in the throat. However his hand was stopped and when he looked behind him Naruto was in Kyubi form. "Perfect." Zandaka said. Naruto threw Zandaka across the arena and turned to see his friends dissolve.

The crowd looked on confused as to why Naruto was screaming. What was going on that they couldn't see? Some of them figured out that it was genjutsu and that Naruto was being fooled. Suddenly Naruto ripped away from his shackles and brutally attacked Zandaka. Naruto turned to look at a blank wall.

"That's it Naruto! Release the Kyubi! Show me your demon!" Zandaka screamed.

Yamato put his hand out to suppress the Kyubi but Tsunade stopped him. "Wait! I want to see why he is doing this."

"Tsunade there is something I have too tell you." Yoho said to his old friend. He loved his son but he couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Can this wait?" Tsunade was engaged in the match at hand and was unsure if Yoho's secret pertained to it or not.

"No it cannot." Tsunade looked over saw Yoho's face. For the first time since they were reunited it looked heavy. Looked as if it held the burdens of the world. The next words to come out of his mouth surprised Tsunade more then anything.

"This isn't good." Koi said to Kesseki. "We've got to get everyone out of the arena."

"Start opening the exits. I'll get some help." Kesseki ran and found Neji. "I need your help. Don't ask why but I need you to help me open all the exits." Neji was unsure of what was going on but the seriousness in Kesseki's voice alerted him. Neji rounded up the rest of the leaf shinobi and they started opening all the exits.

"Come on Naruto that's only three tails. Bring out four! Or do you want to see what I would do to Sakura again!" Zandaka proudly acclaimed.

"How dare you say her name!" Naruto was angry and nothing would stop him. Naruto fell to his knees and shook. He found himself standing before the Kyubi.

"Release me Naruto. I feel a strange chakra about. Bring me fourth!" Naruto rose to his feet and four tails were released. The only thing that saved the spectators from harm was the arena's massive size. Still people in the front row that were not fast enough were injured. Kesseki and Lee moved at a breakneck pace to save them.

"Yes Naruto that's it! Show me your demon!" A strong wind blew through the arena. People started to panic and some started to leave.

"Come on this way!" Kiba yelled directing people which way to the exit. The cloud and leaf shinobi worked together to evacuate those who wished to exist.

In the hospital Kariru watched the arena. Suddenly there was an explosion of chakra vision to the naked eye. "That must be Naruto. Guess Zandaka's next."

"Now Naruto there is something I would like to show you." Zandaka ripped off his shirt and jacket. Zandaka showed Naruto the markings on his back. "You're not alone Naruto. You and I are a lot alike." Zandaka got onto all four and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were cat like and red.

"My son contains the seven tailed beast! He is a Jinchuuriki." Yoho was ashamed that he had kept such a secret. The other Kage all listened.

"I thought the only tailed beast that was sealed in Kumo was the two tails?" Tsunade asked confused.

"She was. My village didn't seal his beast. He sealed his own."


	22. Chapter 22: A Lover's Flower

_The chapter jumps from flashback to flashback so if it is too confusing please let me know. Let me know how I can improve it. Also the scene with the tailed beast is a much longer fight then it seems but for me to write out every last possible detail you'd be reading the ending next year and I would probably give up by then. Remember that a manga and anime get to show you pictures that tell half the story I only have words._

Yoho's words shocked all the Kage. They had never heard of some on sealing their own tailed beast. "You should explain yourself." Tsunade warned.

"Yes. This story goes back a lot further then it seems. About ten years ago." Yoho explained. On a playground kids throw rocks at a young girl.

"Take that you demon." They yelled as the continued to pelt her.

"Hey stop that!" A young Zandaka yelled as he ran to her aid. "My father is the Raikage and if you don't stop you'll be in big trouble!" The kids ran afraid of the Raikage's son's threat. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." Said the little girl

"What's your name?" Zandaka asked.

"Nii Yugito. And you?" Nii asked.

"I'm Zandaka Yoso and I'm going to be Raikage one day!" Nii couldn't help admire him. "So why were those kids throwing rocks at you?"

"They say… they say that there is a demon in me." Nii said.

"That's ridiculous a pretty girl can't be a demon." And from that day they were good friends. Eventually Zandaka found that her demon was real.

"I still love you." Zandaka said looking into her beautiful eyes. "We'll learn to control it. We'll work together and you'll be the strongest Jinchuuriki there is."

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be better if I just left." Nii said. She loved Zandaka and was afraid she'd hurt him. Zandaka grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I will never leave you." Zandaka looked Nii in the eyes. "I will always love you and nothing not the village council, not the Nibi, nothing will stop me from loving you." Zandaka embraced Nii.

"When the village council found out about their love they weren't happy about it." Yoho explained.

"We can't have the son of the Raikage running around with a Jinchuuriki. It reflects badly on you. We understand that she is a mistake we made but she is a mistake we are willing to fix." The head of the council said.

"What do you mean?" Yoho asked.

"We are going to exterminate her." He said calmly.

"You can't do that!" Yoho protested. "I won't allow it!"

"Even the council isn't powerful enough to execute someone with out your permission. However mark my words. One day she will be a threat to this village and at that time the only thing I can hope is that we can still stop her then." Yoho was disgusted with their words and left only to find Zandaka on the other side of the door.

"They are afraid of her power. She learned to control the demon and they are afraid of her." Zandaka said. "Dad you are the Raikage you have to protect her!"

"I will son. I will." Yoho looked back on those words. "If only I had then maybe we would not be here today."

"Here I want you to have this." Zandaka said handing Nii a white flower.

"What is it?" Nii asked.

"It's a rare flower called a Moon Orchid. I researched Nibi a little and found that this flower was said to calm her." Zandaka had found out much about Nii's beast. Nii had come to welcome her beast and enjoyed having it. "Look up there." Zandaka said pointing to the moon.

"It's the moon." Nii said confused.

"No matter were you are. No matter what mission separates us. We will always have the moon." Zandaka said. Nii leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"So you're son fell in love with the container of the Nibi?" Gaara asked.

"Yes and they were happy together. However, bad things were on the horizon." Yoho explained. "Two men came and attacked the village."

"You've got to save her dad! You're the Raikage!" Zandaka pleaded seeing that his father would not change his decision.

"I can not sacrifice villagers just to save one person. They are trying to capture her not kill her. We will send the ANBU after them but they are powerful shinobi. If we allow the fight to take place in the village many innocents will die." Yoho explained unsure if it was true himself.

"If we don't save her she will die!" Zandaka saw that his words fell on deaf ears. "If my friends were here they would help me!" Zandaka ran out of the office and to Nii. 'I'm not strong enough to save her. I can't do it, but perhaps if we die together I can see her in paradise.' Just as Zandaka approached the fight he saw that the entrance was being blocked off. He ran as fast as he could but was hit by a rock and left unconscious.

'That should keep him out. I love you Zandaka.' Nii thought. She turned her attention to the battle. 'Should I fall at least you will be safe.'

Zandaka later woke up in the hospital with Kesseki next to him. "I heard what happened." Kesseki said. "I'm sorry."

"Kesseki? You shouldn't be back yet. Come on we have to save Nii!" Zandaka jumped out of bed and found his legs weak.

"Zandaka that was two days ago. You were drugged so that you wouldn't follow her." Kesseki explained.

"No we can still catch her." Zandaka ran out of the hospital. Kesseki chose not to follow him. Sometimes you had to see things for yourself. Zandaka arrived and saw the battle ground. It was obvious something big had lost. "No, this can't be. She was strong. Stronger then anyone I know." Zandaka fell to his knees. He looked over and saw a flower and picked it up. "A Moon Orchid." At that moment Zandaka knew the truth. Nii was gone and there was no saving her.

"Sometimes I wonder if I was really trying to spare the village. Maybe Zandaka is right. Maybe I was following the village council." Yoho explained. The story wasn't an easy one to be told.

"So how did he get the seven tails?" Tsunade asked.

"It started when he came to me the next day." Yoho said.

"I'm leaving. I'm going off to become more powerful. I may not have been able to save Nii but I can at least avenge her." Zandaka was stern in his decision. Beside him Kariru and Kesseki stood ready to accompany him.

"Where will you go? How will you become more powerful?" Yoho asked unsure of whether he should let him go.

"I'm going to find a tailed beast. I found that the council has been feeding me false information. That's why I was unaware of Akatsuki coming here. That is why I was caught off guard but it will never happen again. Father I leave your son but return a demon. Will you still love me? Or will you let me die like you let Nii?" Zandaka turned to walk away.

"I didn't let her die." Yoho said hoping to comfort his son.

"You are the Raikage! You were more powerful then her! You yourself could have save her!" Kesseki held Zandaka back as he released his rage. Eventually he was able to calm down. "Of all the hands in this village none are stained worst then yours."

Zandaka left and went on his journey. His first stop was to pick up Koi. He knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat a Bijuu but hoped that his friends combined were. He first looked for the four tails beast. The three tails had already been captured. When he learned that the four tails already had a host he moved one. They combined might be powerful enough to extract it but they did not have the time. They needed a live one and that's when they found out about the Shichibi.

Zandaka wondered why it was not already captured and decided that Akatsuki was powerful. They did not need to hurry. Little did they know someone else was after their prize. High up in the mountains the Shichibi live. When they came to it's cave Zandaka entered first. "Shichibi! Show yourself!" A thunderous roar came from inside the cave. Slowly a white tiger emerged from the shadows.

"How dare you command me! No one is my master!" The Shichibi roared again but Zandaka did not falter. He was not afraid. Losing Nii was his biggest fear and when your biggest fear comes true nothing compares to it. Not even death. Zandaka's friends ran to his aid to see the gigantic tiger. "So you have friends with you."

"Shichibi. I know your weakness. You cannot utilize your full power without a Jinchuuriki. I will be your Jinchuuriki!" Zandaka hoped that by showing the courage the Shichibi would respect him. He was dead wrong.

"I have no master!" Shichibi attacked and they went to work. Koi attacked it straight on while Kesseki distracted it with his speed. Kariru stayed back for support. Shichibi attacked Koi and batted him to the side. He knew he would have trouble hitting Kesseki. Shichibi waited until Kesseki got close and released a massive amount of chakra. The chakra was overwhelming and pushed him away. The three of them continued to attack until they were defeated.

"Now it's just me and you." Zandaka proclaimed, stepping up to take down the giant beast.

"Your friends have some skill. They tired me a bit but you. You are the weakest of them all. You can't hope to defeat me." Suddenly Shichibi saw him making hand signs. Shichibi had never seen anyone ever make hand signs that fast. Fortunately Zandaka's chakra wasn't that great. Zandaka attempted a jutsu or two but they were knocked away by the Shichibi. Still he battled the Shichibi for over two hours. "You are persistent aren't you? I must say I admire your fighting spirit, but still how about we end this."

Zandaka reached into his pocket and clutched the White Orchid. 'I love you Nii. I have to get strong for you.' Zandaka charged but the Shichibi swung his giant paw and knocked him aside. 'I'm sorry Nii. I'm not strong enough.' Zandaka released his grip and the flower fell from his hand.

"What? That flower. Tell me young one. Why do you wish to tame me so?" The Shichibi asked.

"I wish to avenge the death of my love and the capture of her demon." Zandaka said. Suddenly he remembered the legends. Nibi and Shichibi were lovers. He was the one that showed her the White Orchid. "I wish to save Nibi!"

"Nibi! What happened to her?" The giant white tiger roared.

"She was captured. Sealed by an organization that killed my love. I need you to save her. I need you to avenge her!" Zandaka climbed to his feet. He and the Shichibi had much in common. They had both lost a love to Akatsuki and they both needed each other to avenge them.

'His body does seem to be able to hold me without dieing and his hand speed is incredible. Perhaps it is for the best if it is to save Nibi.' Shichibi hated the idea of being a puppet. Still if he was the one in the body he would be the one to pull the strings. "I will help you but only on the condition that we save Nibi."

"Of course." Zandaka was beaten and bloody. He had gone head to head with a demon for two hours and lost. Still he prevailed in his quest.

"Zandaka, isn't a sacrifice required for the sealing method?" Kesseki asked.

"Usually yes it is but I think I found a loophole. You see the sacrifice is required to appease the beast while it is being seal. Our beast is sealing itself willingly thus no sacrifice. Still I'm worried about one thing. Though the sacrifice is to appease the beast a substantial amount of blood is required for the sealing method usually taken from the sacrifice. However I think my own blood should suffice. Once the beast is inside me it can immediately help me heal." Zandaka explained. Kesseki knew that this sealing method risked Zandaka's life, but if he were determined to go through with it he would help.

"Are you sure we are enough?" Kariru asked.

"Yes. You and Koi both have outstanding chakra control. Kesseki's unique body will allow him to hold my body down without being burned. Now are the scrolls ready?" Zandaka was confident in his research and in his friends' abilities.

"It's all ready." Kariru said and with that they started.

Koi, Kesseki, and Kariru helped with a forbidden method of sealing. It allowed his body to act as container. Kariru and Koi would direct the flow of chakra while Kesseki held down Zandaka. This method of sealing caused the body to spasm wildly and had they not been there Zandaka would have snapped his own neck.

"Now we avenge Nibi." Shichibi said when the ritual was over.

"No. We are not strong enough yet. We train and then we save Nibi. If we do this irrationally you will be the next Bijuu they seal. Besides my body needs to heal. I'm lucky I even made it out alive." Already Shichibi came to admire this young Chunin. He was well informed and wise for his age. Still Shichibi was not that easy to control. They trained together over the next year and it was only because Shichibi allowed Zandaka to use him that Zandaka became so powerful.

"My son came back home before he went off to train. I tried to ask him about his demon but he would only say one thing." Yoho suddenly became very grim as he repeated his son's words.

"He knows everything father and he hold you responsible. If he kills you, I'm sorry."


	23. Chapter 23: Battle of Dominance

_When the Kyubi and Shichibi fight they are using Naruto's and Zandaka's bodies respectively. The name just indicated the personality in control. Also all spectators were evacuated during the fight started with the exception of the Kage and a few choice others. Furthermore this is a huge arena capable of holding Gamabunta, not giving him striding room but enough that he could sit in it. Please do not complain about the ending until you read the next chapter._

Zandaka slowly changed into a beast. His white hair flowed all over his body with black stripes running threw it. His hands grew claws and he grew fangs. His eyes turned red and became cat like. Despite Kakashi's warnings and Tsunade's intention there was a battle unfolding. A battle of demons.

'Naruto… I guess you couldn't help it.' Kakashi thought as he watched his student unleash his demon. 'Still for him to have resisted so long, he really is learning to control it.'

Kariru looked out the window and saw another burst of chakra. 'That's Zandaka.' Kariru lamented the fact that Zandaka relied on his demon.

"Lady Tsunade I'm going to quell them!" Yamato put his hand out.

"No! I'm sure the other Kage are interested in see how this unfolds. Let them be." Tsunade commanded.

"But Lady Tsunade, what about the spectators?" Yamato asked concerned.

"Look." Yamato looked around the arena and saw it almost empty. The leaf and cloud shinobi were helping to evacuate the arena. Even some of the mist and rock shinobi were pitching in. Yamato was uncomfortable but decided not to challenge the Hokage.

"I need more." Zandaka said staring his beast in the eyes.

"This isn't to help Nibi. Why should I help you?" Shichibi asked.

"Because there is an old friend of yours out there." Zandaka grinned.

"Who?" The Shichibi asked confused.

"The Kyubi."

With those words chakra erupted from the arena. Zandaka rose and his body radiated. Four tails rose up behind him. Zandaka was barely in control of himself as was Naruto. The two demons collided and an intense wind blew threw the arena. People shielded their eyes. As powerful as it was the five Kage sat there unharmed. Even Mr. Buttercup peaked out to see what was going on. The cat watched the demons collide.

The Shichibi and Kyubi looked each other in the eyes each behind bars. "So it seems this child truly does contain the Kyubi." The Shichibi said.

"And you trapped in that little whelp." The Kyubi grinned. This was an opponent worth fighting.

"You'll die!" The Shichibi slowly dissipated with those words.

"That's it Naruto! Burn bright with power!" Zandaka's voice echoed as he spoke.

"Kill him Naruto!" The Kyubi yelled from inside. Naruto was in a battle with the demon for consciousness and slowly he as losing.

Zandaka delivered a punch to Naruto. Zandaka's hand was burned by Naruto's chakra. Naruto felt his face sting as Zandaka punch him. His chakra was powerful and the two demons did battle. Naruto grabbed Zandaka's arm and dug his claws into him. He then punched Zandaka dislocating his eye.

Zandaka stood up his wounds smoking. Naruto watched as Zandaka's eye regenerated itself. Zandaka's fur had been stained red with his own blood. Much like Naruto the four tailed version caused a lot of damage to him. Zandaka ran and backhanded Naruto send him flying. Naruto stood up and Zandaka looked him in the eyes.

"So you're still in control. Release the Kyubi!" Zandaka's voice resonated with Naruto and the Kyubi clawed for consciousness.

"I'm your opponent!" Naruto charged and was deadlocked with Zandaka. Each was holding each other back. Their chakra collided and they burned each other while healing at the same time. It was a vision off brutal beauty.

"Maybe, but I'm not Zandaka." His voice suddenly got lower and his eyes gleamed. The Shichibi was in control now. The Shichibi kicked Naruto in the stomach and Naruto went flying. It then got behind him and attempted to kick him to the ground. Naruto caught his leg and threw Zandaka to the ground. "Bring me the Kyubi!" Shichibi roared.

"Stop!" Zandaka screamed. He was battling for power within his own body trying to suppress the Shichibi. "Just give me your power I'll fight him for you."

"No. This is my battle." The Shichibi roared.

Naruto threw a punch and smiled. He was enjoying this battle and this was unlike him. "Shichibi!" The voice came from Naruto's body but it wasn't him speaking. Naruto punched the Shichibi again. The Shichibi found that the punch was stronger then the most recent one and knew that the Kyubi was in control.

The Kyubi threw another punch but the Shichibi caught it and snapped Naruto's wrist. The Kyubi grinned and swept the Shichibi. He then brought up Zandaka's knee, forcing it the other way with one kick. The demons healed their respective bodies and continued the fight, neglecting all damage they did to their hosts.

"Naruto!" Zandaka called as he saw him down a long hallway. Zandaka and Naruto were where their respective demons had been. Naruto turned around and threw a kunai. Zandaka block it and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. "Stop it! If either of us dies here our demons will control our body forever. We have to regain control!"

Zandaka was right but Naruto was unsure of how he expected to do that. "So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Concentrate! When you gather up chakra you force it to go one way or another. Focus all your chakra on your seal. That should force the demon back." Zandaka and Naruto each took a stance. They concentrated and focused as hard as they could.

"They are trying to pull us back." The Shichibi said driving his claws in the Kyubi's chest.

"I'll just kill you now!" The Kyubi wrapped his teeth around the Shichibi's neck and pulled off a heavy piece of flesh.

Zandaka remerged in his body to find the Kyubi's teeth on his neck. The Kyubi ripped away and a large piece went with him. Naruto remerged to see Zandaka missing half his neck. This was not the Naruto from a moment ago. His personality was mixed with the Kyubi's and now only anger ruled.

Zandaka fell to the floor a bloody mess. "Please. Save me." Zandaka pleaded with his demon. His vitals had been injured and if he didn't receive help soon he would die.

"Fine, but I fight." The Shichibi demanded. Zandaka lamented the idea of letting the Shichibi do battle but knew he had no other choice.

"Fine." Zandaka saw blood and closed his eyes.

Zandaka's body quaked and his wound quickly healed. A new force of chakra emerged from him and he stood up. The Shichibi charged and hit Naruto in the chest. Naruto went flying into a wall. 'His speed is even more amazing then before.' The Mizukage noted.

The Shichibi cornered Naruto and delivered a series of powerful blows to Naruto's face. One after another pounding into him. His speed was incredible and Naruto could do nothing but take each blow. Naruto was no match for a pure demon. The Shichibi then kicked Naruto in the air. 'I can do this. I can do this!' Suddenly Naruto become confident and the battle changed.

Naruto grabbed the Shichibi's face and forced his chakra onto him, burning his face. Naruto then threw the Shichibi to the arena floor and dove into him. The Shichibi stood up and healed his wounds. He charged at Naruto and threw a punch. Naruto moved but the Shichibi quickly caught him with a kick. "Stop!" Zandaka yelled from inside. "We came to test our strength. To see if we could handle Akatsuki. We don't _have_ to kill him."

"Stay out of this!" The Shichibi yelled.

"NO!" Zandaka emerged back into his body. "He doesn't _need_ to die!" Zandaka forced the Shichibi's personality down. 'I won't do that to Hinata.' However, much like Naruto when Zandaka emerged all he felt was blind anger.

Naruto ran and uppercut Zandaka. On his way up Zandaka kicked Naruto in the jaw. The two landed and resumed fighting. One after another, blow after blow, a battle of titans. Naruto and Zandaka were each tiring, fighting demons were not easy. They each delivered one final blow that shook the entire arena. Even the Kage quaked at the massive blow. Each combatant fell to the floor devastated. For even Gods cringe when Demons die.


	24. Chapter 24: Results of War

_I'm going to start putting the thoughts in italics from now on. Anything at the beginning or end of the story is me._

Wind rushed through the arena. When it settled there was a bloody scene in the center of the arena. The Kage all stood in commemoration of the fallen shinobi. Before them in the arena were two bodies that were believed to be corpses. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Sakura ran into the arena along side Kesseki and Koi. The other shinobi quickly joined them. Sakura went to approach the bodies but stop when she noticed something moving.

"Hey Naruto, you still conscious?" Zandaka asked weakly. His face was a bloody mess and his arm was thoroughly broken.

"Yea, I'm still here." Naruto said. He struggled but he managed to turn his head so that he could look at Zandaka. Naruto winced from the pain of turning his neck.

"Good. Thought you passed out on me." Zandaka chuckled. "You're going to lose this."

"Yea right. You can't even sit up." Naruto said smiling. It hurt to smile but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand why but he felt a certain closeness with Zandaka.

"Are you kidding me? Bet I'll sit up before you do." Zandaka smiled back.

'_This is the Zandaka I know.' _Koi thought. Zandaka appeared to be his old self. Over competitive and kind with a smile on a soft face. He was a lot like Naruto, regardless of his demon.

"Yea right. Watch this." Naruto attempted to sit up but only succeeded in raise his pinky slightly.

"Ha. Watch this." Zandaka struggled and managed to lift his index finger. "See my finger was heavier. Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto asked. Everything was starting to blur.

"I'm going to pass out now." Zandaka said.

"Ok." And with that they both lost conscious.

Sakura rushed over and saw that both their bodies had started to heal. Still there was some major damage and they need immediate medical attention. "Let me help." Koi said. Koi had developed a technique that used the demons chakra to help with the healing process. Koi healed Zandaka while Sakura worked on Naruto. Two medical-nin saving their friends.

"Hey Zandaka." Zandaka was in a black void. He turned to see a familiar face.

"Nii!? How are you here? Am I dead?" Zandaka asked confused as to what was going on.

"No you're not dead, though you came pretty close. I need you to do something for me." Nii said.

"Anything." Zandaka was excited to see Nii though he didn't know how this was possible.

"Stop trying to avenge me. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to go through what I went through." Nii said.

"I'm sorry Nii but I have to. I'm one with the Shichibi, I have to save Nibi." Zandaka was upset. He would like to take Nii's last request but he owed it to the Shichibi.

"O, I understand. If you must then there is someone who can help you. Something even you don't know about. In three months from now at a mountain not far from Iwa, he will appear." Nii said.

"Who will appear?" Zandaka asked. Nii gave him the name and it shocked him.

"There is one more thing. You need to stop blaming your father. I wouldn't have wanted villagers to die for me. I love you Zandaka." Nii said.

"I love you too." A tear fell from his eye. Suddenly he was no longer with her. He was before the Shichibi's cage.

"Why did you do that!?" The Shichibi roared as it rustled in its cage. "I could have killed the Kyubi!"

Zandaka felt the chakra leak from the cage and knew the Shichibi was trying to attack. Zandaka was once again his calm cool self. Her death had taught him something. "Because, we need him. He is the one that avenged Nibi; while we were still training his was strong enough to kill them. Would you really disrespect Nibi like that? Anyways we have more pressing matters. I just learned of an important arrival. We need to welcome him."

"Who!?" The Shichibi roared.

"Don't worry about it. When the time is right I'll explain. O and keep it down I have a headache." Zandaka was cocky again. Nii's death had taught him that there were worst things then death. Poking at a Bijuu couldn't be _that_ dangerous could it?

"They should be ok for now." Koi said accompanying Sakura out of the room. We need to get some rest incase they go into remission.

"Thank you. What was that technique you used?" Sakura had never seen a technique like what Koi had used.

"It's something I created. Zandaka achieved his power in a relatively short amount of time. The Shichibi really helped to work with him and advance his power. His first release was two tails. Needless to say the strain on his body was enormous. To go from nothing to demon was not easy. I created this technique that allows me to redirect the demons chakra to help heal them. The demon chakra has higher healing abilities then our own. I could teach it to you if you would like." Koi said.

"Thank you, but why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." Sakura said sullenly.

"I don't hate you. I just find your ability disrespectful. You see when I was a kid I got beat up all the time. I struggled hard to get stronger and it was no easy for me. Your not the first person I've encounter that could use that ability and it bothers me. Why should it come so easily to you when I had to struggle? All in all it is still a jutsu and I respect that much. I just still don't like it." Koi explained. He had a new respect for Sakura after seeing how hard she worked to heal Naruto.

"How are they?" Kariru asked struggling to walk. It was difficult to maintain chakra on the injury, even for someone with her chakra control.

"They are ok." Sakura said.

"You should be resting." Koi said helping her to a seat. "By the way how did you get here this area is closed off?"

"It's not closed off from the patients wing." Kariru explain.

"I didn't think of that." Koi said. "O well. You need to rest."

"I will. I just needed to make sure they were ok." Kariru started to walk away but then turned around. "By the way. Who won?"

"No one wins when Demons fight. You know that Kariru." Koi said. His words were true enough. There was noise from the crowd outside the hospital. "Go rest. I'll handle the crowd."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Everyone calm down!" Koi yelled as the crowd roared. From the moment he exited the hospital he was bombarded with questions. Almost everyone who was in the town was in the crowd. "They are ok. They will be fine but they need their rest." Koi announced. He walked back into the hospital and barricaded the door again.

"How are they?" Tsunade asked as Koi turned around. In the hallway the five Kage stood before him all waiting for his answer.

"They are ok, however they both took heavy damage. I wouldn't expect either of them to wake up for a day or two. Even I'm surprised they are alive." Koi was being modest. Truth be told they were only alive due to his technique. A body starts to reject chakra after it is healed too much and that battle destroyed their bodies. It would be some time before they were able to use their demons again.


	25. Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye

_Sorry for the late update. First day back to work since my car accident and I forgot about it this morning. I remember when I opened my e-mail and saw, "Hey, there's no hate mail. WTF?" Hope you enjoy._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Yoho said. "It's not easy living with the guilt of her death. I thought that maybe my son would reconsider."

"It's ok Yoho. A few spectators were harm though. You owe them the apology." Tsunade said. She understood why Yoho had kept his secret.

"I leave tomorrow." Temari said.

"I know. At least with all the commotion we got to spend these last two days together." Shikamaru said. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." And with that they shared a passionate kiss.

"So your finally awake." Zandaka said as Naruto woke up. "I've been up for hours."

"You just woke up a few minutes ago." The nurse said. Naruto laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Zandaka asked.

"I'm ok. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing good. Yours friends have been here." Naruto looked next to his bedside and saw a plethora of gifts. "I didn't expect you to win." Naruto was surprise.

"I won?" Naruto asked.

"Well yea. I passed out first." Zandaka smiled. It was a sincere smile and Naruto had come to respect him through battle. Naruto observed his struggle to control his demon and knew the feeling all too well. "Well I have to go." Zandaka said getting out of his bed.

"You're leaving already?" Naruto asked.

"Yea my release is done. See you around." Zandaka got up and walked into the hallway where his father was waiting for him. "Hello, dad."

Yoho smiled. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Someone once told me I'd have to make peace one day. Why not today?" Zandaka hugged his dad for the first time since her death. The hugged caught Yoho off guard but it felt good to have his son back.

"Come in." Tsunade called. She had been making preparations for tonight's final ceremony and wasn't expecting any interruptions. "What is it Ino?"

"Lady Tsunade, I am requesting a leave of absence from the village." Ino spoke very formal and it threw Tsunade off guard.

"On what grounds?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to train with the cloud shinobi. Throughout the tournament they have proven to be a very powerful ally. I'd like to train with them in hopes of becoming better." Ino explained.

"Unfortunately only a Jonin may request a leave of absence." Tsunade's words crushed Ino. She was aware of this but had hoped that Tsunade would make an exception for her. "Let me see if there is something I can work out."

Ino lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Ino was overjoyed. Now she could become stronger and maybe Sakura wouldn't always feel sorry for her. '_I won't lose to you Sakura.'_

"You wanted to see us?" Yoho asked walking into Tsunade's office.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to your son about training an apprentice of mine." Tsunade said.

"I'll train Ino, but I want you to train Koi for three months." Zandaka's words caught Tsunade off guard.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I have sources that she has been depressed recently and odds show that it would be her and not Sakura after all you said it was an apprentice of yours. Ino has a strong desire to surpass Sakura." Yoho smiled. His son no longer spoke with cold indifference. He flaunted his knowledge for the world to share.

Tsunade smiled. This young shinobi had the makings of a great Kage. '_You could learn a thing or two from him Naruto._'

"So why are we training her?" Kesseki asked. Zandaka slipped in and out of his old self. He was trying to find a comfortable balance between the two personalities. He knew that he had to be more serious then he used to.

"Konoha is an ally. It doesn't help to have a weak ally. Besides Koi will be trained by Tsunade herself. He is a good medic but only as far as using demon chakra. When you guys get hurt there isn't much he can do. With the upcoming battle we need a good medic." There was wisdom in his words that they all recognized, though Kesseki would never admit it.

That night there was a huge celebration. Zandaka conceded and Naruto was announced the winner. Gaara announced that he would host the tournament next year. All the Kage were happy with the results and they all felt a little closer because of it. The next day most people headed off but someone was still without a home.

"I guess you're coming home with me Mr. Buttercup." Ishi said as he exited the village. He tried as hard as he could but he could not find his owner.

"Excuse me." Ishi heard. He looked down to see a young shinobi. In comparison the shinobi was an ant next to the giant.

"May I help you?" Ishi said in his regular demonic voice.

"I be… believe you found my kitten. Can I ple… please have him back?" The child asked afraid of the giant. Ishi just simply reached down and handed the kitten over. "Thank you mister. Come on Fireball lets go home."

"His name's Mr. Buttercup. Hey wait stop your petting him the wrong way. No, no not like that. Get back here!" The Kage yelled. In truth he was distraught at the loss of his friend. Tsunade laughed as the giant man complained about the care of the kitten.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Tsunade said. All of the leaf shinobi showed up to see the cloud shinobi away.

"For now, old friend." Yoho said. They each hugged each other. It was good to see old faces, even if one hadn't changed.

"Ino! Come here." Ino walked up at the order of Tsunade. "I'm assigning you a C Rank mission. Escort the Raikage back to his village. You will then escort the cloud shinobi back when they return for their friend."

"Thank you." Ino smiled. Koi stayed behind and already said his goodbyes.

"So I guess you're going to stop chasing after Sasuke." Zandaka said.

"Never." Naruto was suddenly serious and Zandaka was surprised. "No matter what it take I will bring Sasuke back. I'll become Hokage and make them listen to me!"

"Tell him." Kariru whispered to Zandaka.

"There is something you need to know, Naruto. The council have discussed Sasuke and deemed him a criminal. However if Sasuke returns before his eighteenth birthday his crimes will be absolved provided he does not become wanted by another village." Zandaka's explanation shocked everyone including Tsunade. "Tsunade wasn't notified because they wanted to test Naruto. See how strong his resolve is. That gives you just two years Naruto."

"I'll bring him back for sure." Naruto said.

"There is something you should know. Sasuke isn't the same person he was when he left. He's worse and he's powerful. I know, I've fought him." Zandaka's words struck home with Naruto. Had Sasuke truly looked into the eyes of this Demon?


	26. Chapter 26: Sasuke's Change

_This chapter immediately starts in a flashback from where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy it. Also there has been some confusion. Zandaka has a black goatee but white hair. The white hair is a result of the Bijuu. In flashbacks his hair color is supposed to be black. O and Sasuke lovers don't complain he's not a god! O and the mysterious person Nii was talking about won't be revealed until the characters actually met up with him! MUHAHA!_

"So who is this contact?" Koi asked. They had just set out two weeks ago and were making amazing pace. They would talk with a contact and continue on. No resting, barely sleeping. '_Once we find a Bijuu we can sleep._' That's what Zandaka had said.

"I don't know but it a reliable lead. They have information on a Bijuu that they will happily trade for information on Akatsuki." Zandaka said. In truth this source supposedly was probably a dead end, but that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

"So you're here." Said a voice from the shadow. Slowly it emerged.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." Zandaka was surprised that he had turned out to be the source. "I'm guessing the information you have is of Naruto Uzumaki. Forget it I'm looking for information regarding an unsealed Bijuu."

"Wait. You have information on Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"And what if I do?" Zandaka said.

"Then you're going to tell me." Sasuke said.

"And if I refuse?" Zandaka asked.

"I'll make you tell me." Sasuke said. Sasuke moved with amazing speed and got behind Zandaka. Kesseki's hand was on Sasuke's wrist.

"You're good. No wonder Naruto holds you in such high regards." Zandaka said.

"That weakling holds anyone in high regards. He's nothing more then a bug." Sasuke said.

"A weakling!? Naruto contains the Kyubi! He might be the strongest shinobi out there." Zandaka had heard tales of his power and of the Kyubi. How could anyone with the Kyubi be weak?

"He just borrows his power. That's not true power; he does have the right to it. He hasn't earned it. He and that damn demon are a disgrace." Sasuke said.

"What!?" Zandaka elbowed Sasuke and caught him off guard. Sasuke hadn't expected a reaction like that.

"How dare you insult a Jinchuuriki! You don't know what it's like growing up with a demon inside of you. You think it's easy!" Zandaka was livid and was ready to strike.

'_I must have touched a soft spot._' Sasuke thought. '_Could this kid be a Jinchuuriki? No he's not strong enough. He's angry and there is no chakra leaking from him._'

"What about your power!?" Zandaka's word caught Sasuke's attention. "You hide behind that Sharingan and that Cursed Seal! Both of which came easier to you then anything else! That's not true power. There was not struggle to obtain them. You make me sick."

Zandaka threw another punch but Sasuke easily caught it. "You're not even close to my level." Sasuke threw Zandaka back and he tumbled as he skidded across the ground.

Sasuke moved to attack Zandaka but caught a fist in his face. Kesseki was standing before Zandaka protecting him. Sasuke released his Sharingan. '_That same shinobi, the one that caught my arm. He is fast, but I've trained to fight Lee. He can't be fast enough._' Sasuke moved at full speed.

"Close." Kesseki round house kicked Sasuke in the face. "You're pretty fast, but I'm still holding back." In truth Kesseki was pushing himself to keep up with his speed. He didn't want to remove his weights and reveal his real speed. He might need that later on in battle.

"Stop. He's mine." Zandaka stood up and made hand signs.

'_That speed! How could anyone be that fast?_' Sasuke was worried when he first saw his hand speed.

"Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Zandaka released a fireball from his mouth. Sasuke easily dodged the fireball. He saw him making hand signs again and another fireball came his way.

Sasuke soon realized the shinobi didn't have enough chakra to do anything serious. He shot a fireball or two but that was it. Sasuke moved into and delivered a blow that sent Zandaka flying. Koi caught him and Kesseki walked over.

"Tag out." Kesseki slapped Zandaka's hand and was ready to battle. "I hear the Sharingan works something like the Byakugan. Maybe this will be good practice." Kesseki moved in and fought with Sasuke. Only with the Sharingan was Sasuke able to barely dodge his blows.

'_I've got to stop him._' Sasuke summoned a chidori and attacked Kesseki.

Kesseki jumped back and looked at his arm. He was barely scratched but still that was a devastating impact. "Kesseki, we're moving out. There is nothing we can learn from him and we are just wasting time." Koi said.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if they actually knew anything. "I could have taken him." Kesseki said, angry that his fun had been spoiled.

"Maybe, but we don't have much time. We need to find a Bijuu as soon as possible. Besides if you skin weren't so _special_, that chidori would have left you out of commission." Koi said.

"He's different." Zandaka said. "He's not the same person Naruto admired. No Jinchuuriki could admire scum like that."

"So you actually fought him?" Sakura asked.

"Would have beaten him too." Kesseki said under his breath.

"Naruto, if you still wish to bring back Sasuke I will respect that. However understand I will not tolerate his insult of Jinchuuriki. Next time him and I meet it will be as enemies." Zandaka explained. Naruto understood his words. "Before I go I want to thank you. You too Shikamaru."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"It was you and Shikamaru that avenged Nii's death. Killing Kakuzu and Hidan respectively. I am grateful for that." Zandaka's words were sincere. Naruto smiled, happy that he had already helped his new friend.

"It was great being here." Yoho said. He looked to his son who smiled. Zandaka's face looked like his father's. Soft and almost kind. He still retained a lot of his coldness since her death.

"Stop by soon." Tsunade said. The leaf shinobi waved the cloud shinobi off as they walked into the sun. Enemies became friends, bonds were formed and lover's revealed.


	27. Chapter 27: Training Begins

_This is the last chapter of the first arc. I'm going to take a two-week break in updating. I hope you all understand. I have school coming soon and would like to get ahead on chapters this way once school starts again I don't have to worry about writing a new chapter everyday. Thank you for understanding and hope you enjoyed the first arc but more is to come on the way. Bold italics for this story mean flashback. Just for this chapter though._

"So why did you want us to train you?" Zandaka asked curiously.

"You guys were powerful in the tournament. I figured it would do well to be trained by the strongest." Ino said.

"So what exactly do you want us to teach you?" Zandaka asked with cold indifference.

"Well I was hoping I could get a demon, you know like you and Naruto." Ino said innocently. Everyone stopped walked.

"No." Zandaka said in a serious voice. His tone caught Ino's attention. "Having a demon doesn't make you strong. You live a life of pain and struggle for acceptance." Zandaka relaxed a little realizing Ino had only recently even learned of Jinchuuriki. "Besides all the current demons are sealed. We'd have to kill someone to get one and I'm not willing to do that."

"I'm sorry." Ino felt as though she had just been scolded. "So what will you teach me?"

"Kesseki will teach you taijutsu. You'll learn that Kumo's taijutsu is different from Konoha's." Zandaka said.

"I'm not an easy teacher." Kesseki said with a grin on his face. He had helped clan members learn taijutsu and loved to push people to their limits.

"Kariru will teach you chakra control, which you already have, she will just refine it a little. Also she will teach you to summon." Zandaka explained.

"Wow, you're going to teach me to summon all kinds of animals." Ino said excited.

"No, just one animal." Kariru said.

"Huh? Why only one?" Ino asked confused.

"We'll explain that when we get to it." Zandaka explained.

"What are you going to teach me?" Ino asked.

"We'll find your element and I'll teach you jutsu. I know some really strong ones." Zandaka said smiling. In truth he knew every jutsu his village had to offer. He also knew many foreign jutsu, whether he could perform them or not. It was his goal in life to know them all, regardless of whether he'd ever use them or not. He craved knowledge and when he was feed it was sugary sweet to him. They walked on for a little while before Ino asked another question.

"Zandaka, how were you able to analyze Shikamaru's jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Ah so Shikamaru had you ask me. I thought he might, we didn't really get a chance to talk." Zandaka said. Ino was surprised that Zandaka had been expecting the question. It was just as Shikamaru had said.

"_**I need you to ask them something for me." Shikamaru said, pulling Ino aside right before she left.**_

"_**What is it Shikamaru?" Ino asked.**_

"_**I need you to ask how he was able to analyze my jutsu. He'll probably expect the question so if he asks if I asked you to don't bother denying it." Shikamaru explained.**_

"My eyes work something like the Sharingan." Zandaka said. His words surprised Ino.

"You possess the Sharingan?" Ino asked.

"No, but my eyes kind of work like them. You see when I was in the academy I tested great but my jutsu was weak. Even ninjutsu was barely manageable. I knew a ninja needed to be strong in an area so I worked on my hand speed. The Shichibi has nothing to do with my hand speed I accomplished that all on my own. However to ensure I was making the correct hand signs my eyes had to adapt. I've trained them to see even the fastest hand movement. I also studied the human body extensively. I can tell how someone is forming chakra by the way their muscles move. Combining my eyes with my knowledge I can read a jutsu better then almost anyone. The only thing that separated me from the Sharingan is that my eyes can caste genjutsu." Zandaka's explanation was incredible. It would make sense that with his hand speed his eyes would increase to catch up.

"How did you know Shikamaru wanted to know and not me?" Ino asked still confused on how that worked.

"Simple, you're not smart enough to think of the question. You'd just write it off as a good ninja without taking into consideration the complexities of shadow manipulation." Zandaka said. "Ow! What was that for?" Zandaka asked as Ino punched him in the head. "Something I said?"

"He's totally clueless." Kesseki said.

"Yup." Kariru responded.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade." Koi reported to her office immediately after being summoned.

"Yes. You are a guest in this village however I want you to fell at home. Please if there is anything you need just ask me and we will be happy to comply." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Koi responded.

"Now, you're training starts tomorrow." Tsunade said to her new apprentice.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. There is one request I have." Koi said.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like Sakura to train with me. She is an excellent medical-nin and there is much I can learn from her. Furthermore as talented as she is there is much I can teach her." Koi requested. He admired Sakura's abilities and wanted to train with her. He also wanted to teach he how to use the demon chakra so that in the future she could heal Naruto on her own.

"Okay. I will notify Sakura immediately." Tsunade admired Koi's compassion and willingness to help. He truly was a kind shinobi.

"Come on Akamaru, we're not going to lose next time." Kiba said running along side his companion.

"Great job Neji." Tenten said panting. Slowly his speed was increasing. It was incredible to believe how far he came in less then two weeks.

"Lee! Let's going two thousand squats! And after that three no four thousand push-ups. Let's go Lee!" Guy cheered.

"Yes, Guy-sensei! One, two, three…" Lee said starting immediately.

"This is a rare type of beetle son. It's hard shell allows it to take large amount of damage." Shibi explained to his son.

"Come on Naruto one more time." Kakashi said. Naruto got back up and preformed his hand signs.

'_I won't lose to you.'_ Naruto thought, keeping Zandaka in mind.

"You've gotten much better." Hiashi said, congratulating his daughter. "I don't know what came over you recently but you've really grown." Hinata smiled at the compliment.

'_Thank you Zandaka, thank you._' Hinata thought. It was because of him that she believed in herself again and that she was coming out. It was because of him that she was not longer afraid. Enemies became friends, and it's only the beginning.

_I hope everyone has enjoyed the first arc and the next one will be on its way. Like I said at the beginning I am going on a two-week hiatus. College starts in two weeks and I want to catch up. Also please give me any suggestions you would like to see in the future. Just to give you a sample of things to come and a few questions to think about. "Who is this mysterious person Nii was talking about?"_

"_Why hasn't Akatsuki attacked Zandaka yet?"_

"_Why hasn't Zandaka attacked Akatsuki yet?"_

"_What will happen when Naruto and Sasuke met again?"_

"_What will happen between Naruto and Hinata?"_

"_How strong will Ino be after training?"_

"_What was so special about Kesseki's skin when he fought Sasuke?"_

_And the number one question I get lately, "Why doesn't Kesseki have any chakra!?" All this and more coming this September._


	28. Handbook 1

This is a filler chapter. It will just be used to describe some of the characters and various different things. Hope you enjoy.

Zandaka Yoso 

Hair: Spiky, like Kakashi. White, Black before Shichibi

Eye: Green, Hazel before Shichibi

Height: 3 inches taller then Naruto. Not sure how tall he is after time skip.

Weight: 135 pounds

Cloths: Black t-shirt, green jacket (open), pants, fingerless gloves and sandals. Wears forehead protector regularly, blue headband.

Blood Type: B

Age: 16, April 13

Favorite Food: Souvlaki

Hobby: Reading, research

Hidden Village: Cloud

Rank: Chunin

Name Meaning: Zandaka Balance, Yoso Element

Sex: Male

Note: Contains the seven-tailed beast.

Koi Chikara 

Hair: Small spikes. Blond

Eye: Blue

Weight: 230 pounds

Height: 6'11"

Cloths: White sleeveless jacket (open) flows down to ankles, no shirt, black pants, gloves, and sandals. Wears forehead protector on his head to the left side, on a red headband. The headband is long then most and rests on his shoulders.

Blood Type: O

Age: 17, January 27

Favorite Food: Pasta

Hobby: Exercise, sports

Hidden Village: Cloud

Rank: Jonin

Name Meaning: Koi Kind, Chikara Power

Sex: Male

Note: Slightly resembles Naruto. No relation. Posses the ability to kill with one strike of his fist but is more of a pacifist.

Kesseki Kotai

Hair: Small (I don't know how to describe his hair.) Black

Eye: Brown

Weight: 139 pounds

Height: 1 inch taller then Zandaka

Cloths: White tank top, white fingerless gloves with black flames, pants, and sandals. Forehead protector wore loosely around his neck on a white headband.

Blood Type: AB

Age: 16

Favorite Food: Chicken, made any way

Hobby: Training, spending time with girlfriend, playing with a paddleball

Hidden Village: Cloud

Rank: Chunin

Name Meaning: Kesseki Absent, Kotai Body

Sex: Male

Note: Absent Body refers to his lack of chakra. Also Kesseki is black, some people were confused by this but yes he is the first black ninja to be introduced in the series. Also the food thing is not racist. They are based off real people and that truly is my friend's favorite food. Please do not complain.

Kariru Danna

Hair: Blond, long

Eye: Blue

Weight: 101 pounds

Height: 4'10"

Cloths: Dresses in full black, almost whole body covered only eyes left visible, wears a navy blue scarf. Wears forehead protector as part of her hood.

Blood Type: O

Age: 17

Favorite Food: Vegetables

Hobby: Spending time with boyfriend, writing poetry

Hidden Village: Cloud

Rank: Jonin

Name Meaning: Kariru Borrow, Danna Master

Sex: Female

Note: Her name refers to the fact that her skills borrow someone else's power. Also she is meant to come off very small and beautiful.


	29. Naruto's Labor Day Adventure

**Naruto's Labor Day Celebration**

"So what are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Well Naruto today is a special holiday." Kakashi said, smiling from under his mask.

"Really Kakashi-sensei? Today's a holiday?" Naruto said cheerfully. "Wait what holiday?"

"Today is Labor Day." Kakashi said.

'_Labor Day._' Naruto thought.

"Push that boulder!" Kakashi yelled as his student pushed a boulder up a step hill.

"Carry that water!" Naruto carry two buckets through a fast running pond.

"Pull that rope!" Kakashi said trying to motivate his student.

"This is heavy what's this rope tied to?" Naruto asked struggling. Naruto looked over to his sensei who shrugged. Naruto squinted and saw what it was tied to. "It's tie to a tree!"

Later Naruto passed out in his bed. "Rest that body!"

Happy Labor Day everybody.

_I will be posting a new chapter one Wednesday hope you enjoyed the omake. Almost forgot to post this._


	30. Chapter 28: A New Mission

_Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed the first arc. I'm looking for a name so if anyone has any suggestions let me know. I will be posted weekly for the month of September while I settle into college. Hopefully I will be posting daily again soon. Also this chapter starts three months in the future from where the last chapter ended. I will flash back to show how different people trained and such. Also this arc will be split between following Naruto's group and following Zandaka's. Hope you enjoy!_

"Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he ate his ramen.

"No problem Naruto." Iruka smiled as his old pupil ate his ramen. In truth Iruka took him out because he knew today Naruto was being given a new mission.

"Naruto!" Called a voice from behind. A familiar figure emerged into the ramen shop.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his old sensei walking into the shop.

"Hey, how have you been Naruto?" Jiraiya asked ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I'm ok. Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been out gathering information. Heard you won Tsunade's big tournament." Jiraiya said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I had to defeat some serious opponents too. Should have seen the last match I completed destroyed the guy." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Wasn't it really a tie and he gave it to you?" Iruka asked. Jiraiya laughed and the smile left Naruto's face.

"Anyway Naruto I've come to bring you to Tsunade. She has a new mission for you. You can catch me up on the details of the tournament later." Jiraiya said.

"Alright. See ya later Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he left the ramen shop.

'_It seems like every time I get a chance to spend some time with him he is running off for one thing or another. You really aren't a kid anymore, are you Naruto?'_

"So what have you been doing?" Jiraiya asked. He had been gone for a while getting information and wanted to catch up with Naruto. He didn't have much time before Naruto would be leaving.

"I've been training with Kakashi-sensei. I've learned a few new jutsu. I should show them to you after this meeting." Naruto said with joy gleaming in his eye. Jiraiya just smiled back.

"Hello!" Jiraiya announced as he entered the office. Something in the office startled him. "A giant Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed. There was a tall blond man in Tsunade's office.

"How can that be me if I'm right here!?" Naruto screamed.

"Jiraiya this is Koi Chikara. He is a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Clouds that I have been training." Tsunade said.

"Hello, Master Jiraiya." Koi bowed before Jiraiya.

'_Very formal.' _Jiraiya thought. "So this is Zandaka's friend you've been training for the past three months." Jiraiya's said in more of a statement then a question.

"I'll be one my way now Lady Tsunade. I just wanted to relay Zandaka's message." Koi said and he took his leave.

"You wanted to see us Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"I'm assigning you a mission. You've been training for three months and according to Kakashi your skills have greatly improved; however we cannot let time keep passing. Your mission is to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the Village Hidden in the Leafs." Tsunade said.

"Really?" Naruto said excited. "Tomorrow report to the village entrance to met up with your team."

"Alright! I got to go pack." Naruto said excited as he ran off.

"Do you really think he's ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"I truly do. Besides it's not like I'm sending him off alone." Tsunade said.

"I noticed coming into the village there was no ANBU posted. You are aware of the attack coming aren't you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I am that's why there are no ANBU. It's a group of Orochimaru's old followers. The strongest among them are Chunin. I wanted to test Sakura. See how far she's come. Beside an old friend asked me not to." Tsunade said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Huh?" Sakura said looking up. Tsunade had sent her out into the field to get some herbs, but now she was staring down two or three dozen of Orochimaru's followers.

"We, followers of Orochimaru have to come to finish what he started." One of them said, stepping in front of the crowd.

'_I knew Tsunade wouldn't send me all the way out here just for some herbs._' Sakura thought. "I guess I'll just have to handle you myself." Sakura smiled and pulled her glove tighter.

Sakura wasted no time getting into battle. She charged and knocked out a few immediately. Some of the better ones avoided her and as skilled as she was Sakura could not strike them all. Lucky she was skilled enough to avoid their attacks, still she was tiring fast.

Suddenly Sakura felt a sharp pain in her face. She had been punched and she knew she wasn't taking this battle as serious as she should. She couldn't help it she just didn't feel like her life was on the line. Sakura skidded back and composed herself. She looked up and saw that more ninja had joined them. The more she knocked down the more that stood up.

Suddenly there was an eruption in the middle of the crowd. Sakura could make out a vaguely familiar shape working it's way forward. Eventually it fought its way to the center of the crowd and Sakura immediately recognized it.

"How is Yoho these day?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is doing good. Looks younger then he is and his isn't any jutsu. Says the fresh air helps circulation in the body." Tsunade explained.

"Seems like we have a powerful ally in Kumo. Still I can't help but worry about his son." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked puzzled.

"Well he is powerful, immensely and intelligent. It's like putting the Kyubi into Shikamaru. If he ever decided to turn on Konoha that would be a serious problem." Jiraiya said.

"True but I doubt he ever would. To be honest he doesn't even seem that interested in the position of Raikage." Tsunade explained. "We'll just have to see how well he did with Ino. I doubt he would make her strong if he was planning a betrayal." There was wisdom in her words but still Jiraiya was uncomfortable. Anyone who could make a demon willingly merge with them was someone who warranted suspicion.

"Hey Sakura. Long time no see huh?" A familiar voice said. Sakura looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Ino!" Sakura was surprised. Ino was dressed the same and yet she looked so different. Someone changed about her, something.


	31. Chapter 29: Fruits of Training

_This chapter will consist of flashback of Ino's training. I will do my best to show when a flashback is coming. By the way dragon flower is a stronger version of phoenix flower. I'm posting this early because I had a great day. Furthermore I am holding my first character poll. In a comment or personal message please in order 1 being the highest list your ten favorite characters. They can be originals, old characters, even characters I haven't used yet if you really wish too. Hopefully enough of you will respond to that. _

An enemy came charging and Ino wasted no time. She threw a jab to the stomach and kneed him in the face. Ino took out two more enemies and Sakura was amazed. Ino was never strong on taijutsu. Not only that but it was a different form. Ino turned and saw the look on Sakura's face. Sakura had noticed that her taijutsu was different. Ino thought back to the training she had received.

"As I said before Konoha and Kumo's taijutsu are vastly different. Today you start taijutsu training. I'll let Kesseki explain the rest." Zandaka walked away and sat under a tree. It would take some time before she truly grasped the difference.

"The power of Konoha's taijutsu lies in momentum. Notice how Rock Lee tends to do a lot of spinning in his moves." Kesseki's words made sense. Whenever she saw Lee or Guy fight they were always spinning, using the momentum to increase the power of their attacks. "Furthermore Konoha's taijutsu requires you spend a lot of time off of the ground. Notice also how Lee spends a lot of time in the air."

"Wait I thought you were teaching me Kumo's taijutsu?" Ino asked confused.

"I am." Kesseki replied.

"Then why are you explaining Konoha's taijutsu? If I'm not learning it wouldn't it make more sense to explain Kumo's?" Ino asked.

"Because you better counter Konoha's taijutsu if you understand it better and judging from the battle data that Zandaka gave me about you, you suck at taijutsu." Kesseki smiled knowing that would annoy her. "Anyways, Kumo's taijutsu is different. Kumo relies on fast combos. You don't give the enemy a moment to breath; it's a great foil to Konoha's taijutsu. You see Konoha's taijutsu, though it does more physical damage requires the user to take a moment to regain momentum. Kumo's is a quick session of punches and kicks." Kesseki's explanation was amazing. Ino never realized the deep science that went into taijutsu.

"I think I get it." As Ino spoke those words Kesseki back handed Ino. Ino went flying into a tree. "What was that for?" Ino asked angrily.

"Stand up." Ino looked at him and Kesseki restated his order in a firmer voice. "Stand up!" Ino immediately got to her feet. Kesseki punched her in the face, grabbed her close and elbowed her in the stomach. He then proceeded to punch her in the chest with his other hand. Ino fell to the floor in pain. "I'm sure you now understand the difference in the two types of styles. Now get up training begins." Ino tried to stand but coughed up blood. She looked up and saw no love in Kesseki's eyes. He was right earlier. He is a brutal teacher. He taught through example.

Sakura stopped watching and joined in. While Ino injured two or three shinobi at a time Sakura made sure that the ones she took down did not get up. She broke arms and cracked ribs of the enemies she defeated. Eventually Sakura and Ino were pressed back to back in the center of the crowd. "I'm going to cause a small earthquake. Jump up on my command." Sakura said.

Ino grinned. "I've got a better idea." Ino jumped into the air and made hand signs. Sakura was surprised that Ino was able to jump as high as she did. "Fire Release: Dragon Flower Jutsu." Ino released large fireballs that reigned down and immobilized the enemy. Fire had been her element and she remembered when she found that out.

"What's this?" Ino asked as Zandaka handed her a strange piece of paper.

"It's a special chakra paper. It is the easiest way to determine what your natural element is." Zandaka explained.

"So wait I can only use one kind of elemental jutsu?" Ino asked as she looked at the piece of paper.

"Of course not. You can use any kind. However advanced jutsu require you have large amount of chakra in that element and make it almost impossible to use without having a natural affinity. Now can you just infuse you chakra so that we can move on with this?" Zandaka asked impatiently. Ino concentrated and infused her chakra.

"Why is it on fire!?" Ino screamed and she dropped the paper. Zandaka put his foot over the paper extinguishing it.

"So fire is your element." Zandaka said.

"Ya think!" Ino replied still angry that just a moment ago there was a flaming piece of paper in her hand.

"Well it fits your personality." Zandaka remarked. "The training for fire is not easy. Most fire jutsu rely on ones ability to convert chakra into fuel. Meaning once you run out of chakra you run out of fuel. Whenever you're not eating or training with us you are to working on your fire jutsu. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Eat, sleep, and train." Ino said.

Zandaka turned to look at her, "I never said anything about sleeping." Ino laughed for a moment until she saw his face. Zandaka was dead serious. Zandaka taught her the hand signs and Ino worked hard at it. Unfortunately she was not able to keep the jutsu going very long.

"There has got to be an easier way of doing this." Ino said panted.

"When was the last time you slept?" Zandaka asked.

"About thirty nine hours ago. I've been pushing myself since you said no sleep." Ino was thoroughly exhausted. She had come close to passing out a few times but somehow managed to stay awake even though she was nearly out of chakra, again. Zandaka had already feed her two soldier pills.

"Good." Zandaka said. "Again." Ino was able to make one more full fireball. After that she was spent. "Again."

"I can't. I'm out of chakra again." Ino said.

"Again." Zandaka simply said.

"I can't!" Ino felt herself get punched.

"Fight me then." Zandaka said. He smiled and kicked her. Ino slid across the ground and stood up. She knew from training with Kesseki that no one was given a moments rest. Her vision was blurring and the fact that it was late at night didn't help. Her only salvation was the light from the moon. Zandaka threw another kick and Ino blocked it. Unfortunately she was not able to block the next few strikes and she was beaten badly. Ino reached deep down and found strength.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Ino released a massive fireball from her mouth. Larger then anyone she had produced all day. Though her attack missed she was proud to produce such an enormous fireball. Ino smiled and passed out.

"Give her half of a pill. Make sure she swallows it and let her sleep." Zandaka said. '_She has pushed her chakra reservoir far, far past it's limit. When she wakes up tomorrow she should have double the amount of chakra. If she wakes up._'


	32. Chapter 30: Reunited

_I know it's coming off the Ino is now one of the greatest ninjas. She is not. Keep in mind all she has really shown doing is her mind jutsu. At one point it jumps straight from a flashback into the story. I would like to state now that I am aware of what is currently going on in the manga and as of right now it is not canon entirely canon in this. You will see that some events are and that I will supply my own ending if I have to. Please understand I am an author working with an ongoing publication. Furthermore this is a FanFiction and I do not have to follow the anime and manga exactly though I am doing my best to be true to it. Just so you know._

Sakura watched in amazement as Ino shot burst after burst of fire from her mouth. '_Could she really have improved this much in just three months!?_' Sakura was lost for words. Ino seemed completely different and a lot more powerful. "Wow Ino that was amazing!" Sakura declared.

"Thanks. There's a lot more I learned." Ino smiled. Sakura realized why Ino looked so different. She was confident, her posture was completely changed and there was a different air about her. She wasn't the same loud mouth that had left Konoha a few months ago. Around Ino and Sakura were falling enemies. Those who were uninjured fled the scene when Ino started using her fire jutsu. However one remained. "Look out!"

"Ino!" Sakura as her friend was hit with a kunai in her place. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Medical-nin have to avoid injury at all cost and since you're the better medical ninja it's okay if I get hit." Ino's explanation bothered Sakura. Ino had matured through her training. Anyone would mature when they were pushed to their limits as many times as she was. "It's not a deep wound and it's only my arm. Besides it lets me use one more thing I learn in training." Ino grinned and ran her thumb threw the blood. She spread it across her palm and made the hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Today you're going to learn to summon." Zandaka said. "I will let Kariru explain."

"First thing first you need to do is pick a scroll." Kariru walked Ino to a shed that had many seals on the front of it. Kariru pressed one finger to a seal and they all collapsed opening the door. Ino's stepped in and was amazed by the scrolls that lined the walls and ceiling. "This is almost every scroll in existence. We have retrieved them and only left ones with the most trusted shinobi. Choose wisely."

"I want this one!" Ino said grabbing a large scroll. "It's really pretty." The scroll Ino choose was mainly a light red with brown wrapping. It had pink tassels that hung from the top and bottom. Kariru was slightly annoyed with her picking a scroll because it was pretty.

'_A fitting choice I guess._' Kariru thought. "Before you sign the scroll there is something you must swear to." Suddenly Kariru's voice turned serious. "You will never abuse your summon."

"I promise." Ino said.

"If I find that you ever do I personally will kill you." Despite that fact that her face was covered Ino could see the seriousness in her.

"Perhaps I should explain." Zandaka said stepping forward. "Years ago summons lived in the same world as us. However this caused a problem for the creatures. You see if you were planning on attacking someone with a powerful summon you might find the summon first and kill it. Thus giving you a better chance in battle. Then one day a shinobi with a space-time kekkei genkai created an alternate world for the summons to live in. He and his clan also drew up all of the various blood contracts. Kariru is a descendant of his blood line and as such feels a close connection to the summons, feeling it is her responsibility to take care of them. That is also why they respect her."

"Respect her?" Ino said not understanding what that last sentence meant.

"You see the reason most people can only summon one creature each is that they get offended when you summon another and disrespect you. Thus they do not cooperate with the summoner. Because of her heritage they respect Kariru." Zandaka explained.

"Ok. But if Kariru is a descendant how come she doesn't use her kekkei genkai in battle?" Ino asked.

Kariru lifted her shirt and Ino saw a strange mark. It was a circle surrounded by smaller circles. Through the circle there was a straight line and a diagonal line. It looked to be roughly drawn. "Needless to say not everyone was happy with what Kariru's ancestors did. They were hunted though some managed to escape. Those that escaped sealed the kekkei genkai of their children so that they people would never know of their true heritage." Zandaka explained once again. Ino was saddened by his explanation. To have to deny your heritage, not even being able to take pride in your clan when they had done such a great thing was a horrible loss.

"Bite your thumb and sign the contract." Kariru instructed. Ino followed her orders. "Now wipe it across your palm and make these hand signs." Ino proceeded to follow all of the instructions Kariru gave her. "Now we are going to actually try summoning."

"Alright." Ino focused and made her hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared Sakura was surprised by what she saw. "That's your summon!?" Sakura screamed.

"Yea. You got a problem with Butapay?" Ino was seated atop a large brown boar. It had white tusk jutting from each side of its mouth that was decorated with black markings. In honesty the boar looked more like a demon then a pig. "Charge!" Ino and the pig charged the enemy and sent him flying. The turned around and enemies that had been getting up froze. None of them brave enough to stand up to the demon boar before them.

'_Wow she really have improve._' Sakura thought. She felt left out. It was like when Naruto and Sasuke trained for the Chunin exams and she did nothing but sit at home. Once again she was left out while everyone else got stronger.

"So how do you like him?" Ino asked, patting her boar on the head.

"He's great." Sakura said forcing a smile to her face. "Come on let's get these people to the hospital. "After they help them out we might be able to get some useful information out of them." In truth Sakura wanted them at the hospital for a different reason. She knew that would give her a chance to excel.

"Come in." Tsunade called as she heard a rapping at her door.

"Wow you look different." Zandaka said as he entered the office. He immediately noticed the large tattoo on Koi's arm.

"Thanks. The guy whom does the ANBU tattoo's did it for me. I like it." Koi said smiling. Koi had a large inverted tribal tattoo on his arm.

"Well we must be going Tsunade." Zandaka said. It was disrespectful to address a Kage without a title but he hadn't changed that much. "Tell Naruto I said good luck on his next mission."

"Will do." Tsunade said as she waved them off. Once they were out of her office she said, "Well?"

"I don't know." Jiraiya said.

"Still think that he is a threat?" Tsunade asked. Zandaka had acted as if Jiraiya wasn't even in the room.

"Of course I do. His power worries me. And that girl." Jiraiya said trailing off.

"The girl? What about her?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. Something about… feels like I've met her before." Jiraiya said.

_By the way Buta means pig. And for those that don't get the reference Ino means boar. That's why it is fitting that she chooses that scroll. Hope this clears up some of the mystery around Kariru's skills. And before anyone complains that Sakura is being petty, she's only sixteen years old! People tend to forget that these characters are still children._


	33. Chapter 31: Setting Out

_I know the current arc in the story appears as though it is mirroring the current arc in the manga but trust me it's different. I'm going to adapt from the arc in the manga however this way my story still fights into continuity. By the way I will be taking a break and going hiatus. Honestly I haven't written a new chapter since school start plus I'm kind of seeing this girl and she takes up a lot of my free time. Sorry about this but I promise to post a teaser chapter and update as soon as I can._

"Alright!" Naruto said as he approached the main gate. "So where's my team?" Naruto asked.

"You're team?" Naruto turned around to see Kiba and Hinata. "This isn't _your_ mission it's all of ours. And you're not the leader." Kiba said smugly.

"Why you…" Naruto began.

"He's right Naruto. This mission is to be carried out by all of us. First lets make sure everyone is here. Let's see, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. All right everyone is hear. Now let me explain our objective. We will move together as an eight-man cell searching for Sasuke Uchiha. We have reason to believe he will not be traveling alone. At any given point when I signal we will split up into two four man cells. They will be Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Tenten. The other will be Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and myself." Sakura was surprised that her and Naruto were not teamed together.

"Wait why are those the teams?" Naruto asked. It made no sense to him. Him, Sakura and Kakashi teamed up all the time. Also Hinata and Kiba were part of the same squad shouldn't they be on the same team?

"They are strategically the best. Both Neji and Hinata have the Byakugan so they should be on opposite teams so that both teams may take advantage of that. Sakura and Ino are both medics. Kiba and I are both trackers. And Naruto and Tenten are both capable of holding off large amount of shinobi with their individual skills so that they can stall the longest." Kakashi said. Naruto wasn't unhappy that his abilities were being used to stall while everyone else had important part. Still Naruto wondered why Ino had to be the medic on his team and not Sakura. "Any more question? Okay then let's move out."

"Wait! Kakashi before you go I need to ask a favor of you." Kakashi turned around to see that it was Zandaka whom had called him.

"So what are you going to do while Naruto is out?" Tsunade asked.

"What else? I'm going after Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"Alone?" Tsunade asked worried.

"Of course you know me. I'm not really one for working in a squad." Jiraiya grinned.

"I can't let you go alone. It's dangerous!" Tsunade pleaded.

"Don't forget who I am. I'm a Sannin myself. Besides I'm not the only one after Akatsuki. Those four should be more then enough of a distraction." Jiraiya explained.

"Five." Tsunade said with a grin.

"There are five of them?" Jiraiya asked puzzled.

"Looks like someone fell behind on his research. They are on their way right now to meet up with the remaining member." Tsunade grinned devilishly.

"So where are we going again?" Kesseki asked.

"Mount Fukkatsu." Zandaka said. "If you paid attention the first time I told you I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

"Come to think of it you never said who we are meeting up with?" Kariru asked as the walked on.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zandaka said with a grin.

"So where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as they pressed forward.

"There is an outpost town not to far from here. We will make it there and search for information. From there we will split up." Kakashi explained. "Let's take a rest here." They all stopped and rested for a moment.

"Kakashi-sensei can I please speak with you?" Sakura asked pulling him away from the group.

"Yes Sakura? What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was just wondering. I mean I know why you built the teams like that but why couldn't I be on Naruto's team? I mean wouldn't that be best since we all know how to work together?" In truth Sakura was starting to like Naruto and wanted to spend time with him.

"There's two problems with us all being on the same team. One, if Naruto watches you get injured he will go ballistic. He won't be able to control himself." Kakashi explained.

"What's the other reason?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. If us three were on the same team then the fourth member would thus feel left out, making the team weaker." Kakashi explained with a smile on his face. Sakura understood his reasoning but still she wanted to be on Naruto's team.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said a little unsure. Naruto looked up and noticed the same look in her eyes as the one from the night before the finals.

"O, hey Hinata." Naruto said smiling and rubbing the back of his head."

"So how have you?" Hinata's question caught Naruto off guard. Usually Hinata never went any further then just saying hi. "I'm okay. Really pumped up for the mission. How about you?"

'_He thinks of me!_' Hinata thought cheerfully. Hinata and Naruto proceeded to have a short conversation.

'_Huh? Naruto and Hinata are talking? She used to be so shy. I wonder what came over her?_' Kakashi wondered as watched them converse. Kakashi's look caught Sakura's attention. She had never really thought of Hinata as a rival for Naruto, but seeing her talking to him and the smile on his face made her feel bad. She might just lose her chance with Naruto to a shy girl who no one thought would ever make a move.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura jumped when Ino called her name. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. So what you looking at?" Ino noticed that Sakura was watching Hinata and Naruto. She then noticed that Sakura was blushing.

"You like Naruto!" Ino said in shock but in a low enough voice that no one else heard.

"Shut up Ino." Ino noticed the gloom in Sakura's words and the frown on her face.

"Is that what you spoke to Kakashi about? Because I'd be more then happy to switch teams if you…"

"He already said he wouldn't." Sakura said, cutting Ino off. "Besides it's not like I like him that much." Her words were less then convincing.

"It's okay. I'll keep an eye on them for you." Ino said.

"Thank Ino." Sakura said. Ino smiled back at Sakura, reassuringly.

"What is this stuff?" Kesseki asked as he struggled to lift his foot. The ground was coated in a white mud that if you didn't step fast enough it would drag you down.

"It's a naturally clay that is produced here. In this state it has great healing properties. However once it dries out a little more it can be use for in different ways." Zandaka said grinning as he completed that last sentence.

"What kind of ways?" Koi asked suspiciously.

"A not so friendly way. Let's just say it makes quite a bang when in the hands of a true artist." Zandaka grinned. The name of the artist almost escaped his lips but he managed to hold it back. Mystery always made things more exciting.

Koi didn't like how Zandaka beat around the bush. When Nii died he was straightforward and either gave information or not. Lately you couldn't tell when one story ended and the next began.

"Here we are." Zandaka said. They stood in a patch of dirt surrounded by the strange clay. Suddenly a large lump in the clay started to move. Zandaka gave them the signal that all was okay and they watched it grossly mutate. From the clay emerged a person. "Welcome back."

_MUHAHA! Mystery person to be revealed next time and no it's not who you think it is!_


	34. Chapter 32: Plans Are Made

"So what did you find

"So what did you find?" Kakashi asked as they all returned from the scouting mission.

"I couldn't find anything really important. Just vague details of who he's traveling with." Neji said.

"I found something." Tenten said stepping forward. "Apparently he is traveling with a women named Karin who can sense chakra."

"Interesting. That is going to make him harder to track if he knows we are tracking him. Anything else?" No one said anymore on the subject. "Well I found some interesting pieces of information."

"What is it?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Sasuke was here not too long ago. He was inquiring about Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"That's nothing important. We know he's looking for Itachi!" Naruto said.

"But it tells us more." Kakashi said. Suddenly everyone was listening intensely. "You see he's not only searching for Itachi but for Akatsuki as well. Which means that he would settle on finding _any_ Akatsuki member. Probably feeling that they would lead him to Itachi."

"So what do we do?" Ino asked.

"We'll split up. We'll search for the closest Akatsuki member and attempt to detain him. We'll meet up back here in two days. In the event we get too far separated Kiba can find our team and Pakkun can find your team. Let's go!" Kakashi said and with that they split up. Sakura turned and took one last look at Naruto before she left.

"Who are you?" Asked the naked man that had emerge from the clay.

"Through these on." Zandaka tossed him a cloak to through on. "We have more cloths but those will do for now."

"Thanks but I won't need them. I got things to do." The man went to walk away.

"I know what you want!" Zandaka called. The man stopped in his tracks. "I can help you get your revenge."

"And why should I trust you?" He asked.

"I knew just where to find you. I have the intelligence and the power to help you with your true goal, proving you are a great artist." Zandaka explained.

"Just because you have the intelligence to find me doesn't mean you have the power."

"True, but this does." Zandaka released a massive amount of chakra from his body causing a strong wind. Deidara stared straight at him and for a moment thought he saw a god.

"Kakashi-sensei. How are we supposed to find Akatsuki? I mean it's not like they are just going to reveal themselves to us." Naruto said.

"True but we have something they want. We have you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"So we use Naruto as bait?" Ino asked.

"Not exactly." Kakashi said. He signaled them to stop. "What we will do is send out Naruto shadow clones. Any Akatsuki member in the area will immediately start a search for us. The only problem is we are not sure that there is an Akatsuki member in the immediate area. However we do know Sasuke's team should still be in the area and thus if one of them finds the clones it will return the knowledge of where Sasuke is."

"Alright then. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made about fifty or sixty shadow clones and dispersed them into the forest.

"Wow Naruto that was great." Hinata said. Naruto looked over and smiled. He blushed a little before thanking her for the compliment. He didn't know why but Naruto was starting to feel really close to Hinata.

"You seem to know a lot about me." Deidara replied. "One thing bothers me though. Why haven't Akatsuki been active in the last year?"

"I believe it to most likely be because they are trying to amass their forces. They have lost a lot of member recently and maybe they feel that they can't take Naruto and I alone." Zandaka said.

"So what do you need me to do?" Deidara inquired.

"Not much honestly." Zandaka said. "I need you to teach Koi everything you know about this clay. I understand it is quite powerful as a healing element. Apparently it qualities are much like nitroglycerine, explosive yet promotes cellular growth."

"That's it?"

"Well that and kill Sasuke Uchiha." Zandaka added in.

"So what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"We know this women can sense chakra but we don't know how. However knowing how could greatly help our team so I have an idea." Neji said. "I will search as far as I can with my Byakugan until I can find them. I'm guessing that she can sense chakra long distance while traveling, which is why they are making amazing progress. Once I find them we will head in their direction. Tenten, I will need you to constantly draw weapons, using as much chakra as possible."

"But won't that leave her drained?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. However I will release absolutely no chakra from my body and head from a different angle. Hopefully Tenten can mask me, allowing me to sneak up on them." Neji explained.

"Then shouldn't I do it? I can release large amounts of chakra!" Sakura said.

"But you are our medic. It would do the whole team no good to leave you drained." Neji explained. Sakura wanted to help and so far she felt like she was doing nothing. Kiba and Neji were tracking and even now Tenten was helping! What Sakura just supposed to sit back and put bandaged on their wounds? Was she even useful?

_I'm ending this early. Hopefully I can keep this up._


End file.
